


Backcountry

by Cachedog1325



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, My First Fanfic, Now Complete!, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, multi-chapter fic, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachedog1325/pseuds/Cachedog1325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is a backcountry guide and survival instructor in West Yellowstone Montana. Deputy US Marshal Regina Mills is on the hunt for two violent offenders. Their paths cross in this sleepy tourist town and danger and adventure ensue. Who’s up for the hike?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Night Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter posting. I hope you like it and recommend it to others. I've read many fanfics and Swan Queen won't leave me alone until I get this out of my head. Enjoy. 
> 
> AN: I've posted the first two chapters to get the ball rolling...

 

Emma pushed herself away from the desk causing her office chair to spin slowly. “Yes, that’s right. Your reservation is confirmed for the 8:15 Lower Loop Tour this coming Saturday.” After a short pause, “Yes, you can pack a lunch,” she breathed into the cordless phone. After another series of mmhum and ah ha’s she was finally able to hang up with a cheery goodbye. She was just minutes away from completing her afternoon shift at the West Yellowstone Bus Tours office and her best friend Ruby would soon return from her afternoon guide session. She could already see out the front window that the bus was back and Ruby was saying her farewells and accepting her tips. Any minute now they would be on their way to a well deserved drink at the Rusty Ax.

“Emma!” Ruby shouted as she burst through the side door. “I need a huge favor!”

“Sure Rubes, anything for you,” Emma said with a smile. “I’m just ready to be out of here and have that drink we planned.”

“Well, that’s just it…..” Ruby hesitated. “I kind of invited this really cute guy I met yesterday to join us for drinks and …”

“Ruby, this was just supposed to be the two of us! I’m not in the mood for one of your flirt sessions with some guy that you hardly know and will, more than likely, never see again,” Emma stated matter of fact. “You get so worked up over someone and they just turn around and leave once their vacation is over,” Emma expressed almost pleadingly in the best motherly tone she could summons. Pursing her lips and shaking her head she thought of all the times Ruby had been disappointed when “the one” up and left town never to be heard from again.

  
Snapping Emma out of her thoughts Ruby whispered, “He’s really cute.” Batting her eyes and putting on her best shy smile she ignored Emma’s comment about her all too familiar one or two night stands with visiting tourists. Ruby liked to think she was young and carefree and wasn’t interested in finding someone to have a serious relationship. Emma knew her well enough, however, to know that Ruby put on a good show but deep down she was sensitive enough to be affected by the guests’ departure and it would be up to her to pick up the pieces when Ruby slipped into a depression.

  
“And that brings me to the favor...”

  
Emma crossed her arms over her chest waiting for the explanation of some scheme sure to follow that, like always, involved her participation.

  
“I just got a call from Sheriff Nolan and he needs someone to go to the Jackson Hold Airport and pick up some federal agent for some big emergency.”

  
“Why can’t Neal do it? He’s the deputy,” Emma asked.

  
“David said they were too busy trying to contact the Ranger stations in the park and surrounding offices with some information about some escape convicts out of Montana State Prison,” Ruby explained.

  
“Wait! Jackson Hole!? That’s like a five hour round trip! Why can’t they fly into Yellowstone?” Emma questioned as the thought of the long road trip suddenly dawned on her.

  
“I don’t know. Something about wind shear or weather something,” Ruby crept closer to Emma’s seat and gave her the best puppy look she could muster batting her eyes. “So you’ll do it? Please please please?” She begged.

  
“This shuttle business was your idea. You were the one who said there isn’t enough transportation in this town and you were going to capitalize on it.” Emma said the last bit using air quotes and rolling her eyes.

  
“I know. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow….” she stammered. “And I’ll do your laundry for a week.” Emma stared with raise brow waiting for her to sweeten the deal. “Okay, I’ll give you half of the fair.”

  
“Oh come on Ruby. You know the Sheriffs’ Office will be slow to reimburse you for the trip. You won’t see any money until next spring when the city council works out the budget. Plus you’ll owe me for gas!”

  
“I know but at least its money in the bank right?” Ruby said hopefully.

  
“What else you got?”

  
Ruby thought for a minute and then with a raised eyebrow and a pointed finger stated “I’ll set you up with Karen from the Outpost Restaurant. She’s always asking about you and she’s cute and really nice and…”

  
“No thanks,” Emma cut her off. “I don’t need you setting me up on dates. I do just fine on my own.”

  
Ruby and Emma both knew better. She had lost count of how many months it had been since she last dated anyone let alone slept with anyone. After moving to West Yellowstone several years ago she had realized that, although she really loved being here, she missed the clubs of Boston where she could meet women and still maintain a respectable level of anonymity. Here, she was still trying very hard to make a name for herself as a backcountry guide and survival school instructor and everyone was into your business. She realized rather quickly that she needed the locals to help introduce her to tourists and potential customers in order to build a reputation well enough to make a living. She didn’t want to be known as the lesbian of West Yellowstone who ran around breaking young girls’ hearts. Not that she had so much confidence that she thought she was some lady killer but she just wanted to keep it on the down low and wait for the right woman to come along.

  
“Really? You call smiling at the chick from Ernie’s Deli a date?”

  
“No but…I’m just selective.”

  
“Well, whatever. How about I get you that new day-pack you’ve been ogling over at Marco's Outfitters?”

  
“Oh you mean the purple one with the built in hydration system?” She thought for a moment. “It’s like a hundred bucks! You don’t need to do that,” then, realizing, “You really like this guy huh?”

  
“Yes, I just want to give it a shot and see where we end up.”

  
_Fuck_ “Fine. I’ll go pick up Special Agent What’s-his-name but if he’s rude or pisses me off in any way I’m letting you buy the pack for me!”

  
“Thank you, thank you! I absolutely love you Emma!” Ruby pulled her into a bear hug and started kissing her whole face.

  
“Alright, alright enough!” Emma said scrunching her face and pushing her lanky friend away. “Text me the flight information and where I’m supposed to take this guy.” _What a way to spend a Friday night Swan_ she thought. _Typical._


	2. In Flight

 

Deputy US Marshal Regina Mills closed the two inch thick manila folder on the tray table in front of her none too gently.

“Idiots!” _Who leaves a van running in the presence of some of the most violent offenders in the system,_ she thought.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and rolling out her shoulders, she realized the time. They had only been in the air for three hours. Coupled with the cramped airplane, the flight felt longer due to the presence of her supervisor and a junior deputy constantly rambling the whole time. Supervisory Deputy Marshal Robert Locksley was a meticulous pencil pusher who, with his ability to kiss the right ass at the right time, had moved up in rank and was only striving to go further. He knew if he could stamp his name next to the successful recovery of the escapees that prompted this little road trip he’d have the right feathers in his hat.

Regina didn’t fault him for his ambition. She too had aspirations of some day moving to a cushy desk job that accompanied more pay and authority but the route in which she chose to pursue the opportunities differed. She enjoyed field work which is why she loved being assigned to the Fugitive Recovery Task Force. She was smart, very good at investigations and had a sixth sense when it came to runners but when it came to the physical field work of capturing someone or escorting violent offenders she was always assigned to second chair. She could definitely handle herself in a scuffle if necessary. She had practiced and even taught, at times, Aikido since she was a teenager. A skill that quickly informed her training partners at the academy that she was not to be underestimated even for her small stature. No, she was kept from the field work simply because she was a woman and most of the men she worked with thought they could do a better job. Unfortunately, Deputy Locksley was currently one of them.

She believed that her reputation and hard work would gain her the promotions and not with whom she rubbed elbows. She felt as if she were constantly trying to prove herself in this male-dominated career and was becoming frustrated with the administrative tasks she was constantly assigned. She was used to defending her career choice to her mother; she didn’t want to do it regularly while on the job as well. Regina closed her eyes, leaned her head back on the rest and started thinking of her days with Daniel.

 

____________________________________________________________________

He was an ambitious lawyer, fresh out of law school when they met. Regina was in her third year at Harvard but was due to graduate ahead of schedule and was working part time at her parents firm where Daniel had been hired. They hit it off from the start. As their relationship and their career paths developed they fell in love. It was the best kind of love; young, energetic, full of laughter. Her parents had all but given up on her half sister Zelena (she was definitely on a path of her own) and they were pleased that Regina had chosen such a respectable young man and was headed in the ‘right’ direction as a lawyer. Regina, however, knew she would not be happy as a lawyer. She wanted to do something more with her life and it was a constant source of heated discussions between her and Daniel. Regina’s mother made sure that Daniel kept Regina on the right track by all but threatening him with dismissal if he couldn’t keep Regina focused.

Professor Fookes, one of Regina’s favorite instructors, had had many conversations with Regina concerning her career path. He knew Regina’s parents and he knew that they expected Regina to someday take over the firm. He also knew that Regina would never be happy in that capacity. She was an excellent student; very intelligent and hard working but she never enthusiastically discussed her involvement in the firm. She had, however, over tea in his office one afternoon mentioned pursuing a career in law enforcement. Dr. Fookes encouraged her to look into it but she dismissed it as something that would never be allowed of her; her parents, specifically her mother, would see to that. After much consideration, Dr. Fookes called upon a friend at the US Federal Marshals office in Boston. They spoke at length about the recruitment process and he expressed to his friend that he may have a candidate for the program. His friend agreed to visit the campus if he could arrange a meeting. And, so, following class one late, rainy summer afternoon Regina was introduced to the US Marshals. She came away from the experience excited about the prospect of one day doing more than becoming a lawyer.

That evening she spoke to Daniel about it over dinner. Daniel agreed that it was an exciting prospect but that Regina shouldn’t get her hopes up and should stay focused on graduating. He insisted she stop being foolish and think about their future. Besides, with her sister Zelena in and out of jail for petty crimes, she may not even be selected; “family history and all that” he had stated. Her sister never really “found her way” as Regina’s mother would put it. She couldn’t hold a job for more than a month, was frequently arrested for shoplifting and was a persistent boil on the family name. Regina knew she was simply spoiled and jealous of her accomplishments. Their father never missed the opportunity to point out what Regina had achieved but her mother never seemed to agree. Zelena just needed her attention and she did nothing but enable the girl. This wasn’t going to keep her from pursuing the Marshals services.

Daniel argued that he and Regina would someday be married, have children and have the careers that were expected of them. He even went as far to say that Regina might just stay home and raise their children because he could handle the firm if all went well in their future. Regina became furious. “ _Their future_!” She wasn’t even going to get the opportunity to do what she wanted to do. First her mother, now Daniel.

 She left the apartment and, despite the rain, began walking to her favorite park nearby. Daniel waited an hour for her to return and called her parents to see if they had spoken to her. He became worried when they hadn’t and she wasn’t picking up his calls. He left to find her and drove to campus thinking she may have gone there to blow off steam at the pool. Regina returned to find the apartment empty and called Daniels cell. She was still angry but became concerned when Daniel hadn’t returned after she had showered. She fell asleep on the couch waiting for him. Her cell phone woke her several hours later.

“Mother, why are you calling so late?” Regina answered with a scratchy voice.

“Regina…Regina dear, are you okay?”

“Yes, Mother, I’m fine. What is it?” she asked sitting up, rubbing her eyes and looking around the apartment trying to piece together the event that lead her to the couch; the clock on the wall letting her know it was 2:30am.

“It’s…it’s…,” Cora Mills couldn’t continue. Regina heard the rustle of the phone as if it had been dropped and then came the soothing voice of her father.

“Regina...”

“Daddy, what’s going on? What’s wrong with Mother? You’re scaring me!”

“Regina, its Daniel,” was all Henry Mill could say.

“Daddy, what about Daniel?” Regina held her breath as she felt a chill run down her spine. She had no idea what was going on but she had a feeling that this wasn’t good.

“Regina, dear, there’s been an accident. Daniel’s been in an accident.”

Regina heard her mother in the background crying now.

“Regina?” Henry continued.

“Where is he, is he okay, what happened…?” Regina’s panic was now evident.

“Regina... he’s gone.”

________________________________________________________________________________

 

She woke with a start and realized she was still on the plane. She glanced up to see her supervisor coming towards her.

“Regina, we’ll be on the ground in 30.”

She nodded and straitened her suit jacket avoiding eye contact. He knew her history, he knew about Daniel and he had tried to be her friend. They met at the training center in Glynco, Georgia. Regina was glad to have met someone within the first few days of training and they became friends. Over a few too many drinks one evening she had confided in Robert about her parents and Daniel; how she wanted more out of life and finally had the courage to pursue her goals.

 Robert took their friendship out of context; he believed that he and Regina had a future together outside of the service. Robert began to aggressively pursue her but she never showed much interest. Eventually the pressures of the nineteen week training course had them moving in separate directions although Robert never really gave up. Despite opening up to Robert emotionally about her past, Regina was more interested in a casual, colleague relationship, choosing to focus more on the job. Robert, on the other hand, became increasingly more aggressive in his pursuit, going as far to suggest that Regina needed to just drop out and follow him around the country while he sought his glory of one day becoming the Director. _Not going to happen!_ Then, when they were assigned to the same field office and he became her supervisor things started to get rather more complicated.

“How about we grab dinner once we are on the ground? I’m sure you’re hungry and I have a bit before I carry on with Deputy Wilson to Billings,” Robert said sliding into the seat next to her.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she sighed. “I’d like to get started on the mapping of the area and speak with the local sheriff. I’d like to get to work as soon as possible.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll have it all worked out in no time. But, like I said at the briefing, I need you to stay put and keep your eyes and ears open for any information. Our men in the field will track these guys and bring them in. Your job is to communicate with the locals and let us know if you get information on Jones’s and Gold’s whereabouts. The weather is unpredictable and the terrain can be very demanding. The backcountry of Wyoming is no place for a …”

He didn’t finish saying “…woman” because the glare Regina sent him would have melted him to his seat had she been capable of it.

“I don’t see why I can’t be part of the field operations Robert!” she huffed.

She had always tried very hard to maintain a professional attitude and take the assignments she was given with the upmost enthusiasm. Since his promotion, however, Robert always assigned her the “not so involved” tasks of their operations and she constantly felt helpless to do anything about it. At first she thought it was because of Daniel. Perhaps Robert felt she was fragile or more vulnerable because of her lose. Now, however, she got the feeling that he was simply trying to manipulate her and keep her where he could watch over her. He was no different than her mother; telling her what was best for her. She wanted to be involved in these investigations beyond the research and paperwork but if she complained, well, she was just a whiner who didn’t get her way.

Throwing him a sideways glace she frowned, “I know what you’re trying to do so please stop it.”

“I assure you I’m simply stating fact. I’ve assigned you to the task where I and the Service need you the most. You’re an excellent investigator, Regina, and you will play an important role in this operation.”

“Sitting behind a desk, as usual,” she said barely audible for him to hear. “I do not need you to protect me. I can take care of myself like any other marshal,” she continued louder. _More like any other **man**_ she thought to herself. Roberts’s attempts to “protect” her coupled with his constant suggestions wanting to see her on a more personal level where dangerously close to sexual harassment but Regina didn’t want to stir that pot; she could handle herself and she just wanted to do her job.

Raising his hands as if to put an end to the discussion, “That’s it, you have your assignment.”

“I am perfectly capable of doing more than gathering intelligence from the locals. We have two violent and very dangerous offenders on the loose and we need to get them back into custody before they hurt anyone else or worse.” Regina was becoming increasingly more frustrated.

“I know you are perfectly capable of handling this operation. Think of it as a small vacation. You get to hang out in West Yellowstone for a few days with pay.” 

Regina didn’t even respond. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth to argue any further she would say something she would truly regret. 

Robert simply sighed and left his seat to move back forward in the plane. “On the ground in 30 Deputy Mills.”

 


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and comments. You guys are really great. Enjoy

Stretching her back with her fisted hands reaching above her head Emma looked around the parking lot to realize she may be the only person at the airport. The airport wasn’t very large but she expected at least a bit more traffic despite the fact that it wasn’t quiet the winter tourist season. _Man I hope I’m not too late._

Emma had left West Yellowstone as soon as she had gotten the text from Ruby with the flight information. She had just enough time to change into her favorite jeans and tank and throw on her red leather jacket before getting into the VW bug for the trip. Walking into the airport, she noticed very few people milling about. As she approached the arrival area she couldn’t help but admire the large open space and all of the woodwork that was typical of the western décor.   

“I’m perfectly capable of handling my own bag!” a cool yet stern woman’s voice spoke from a distance with noticeable frustration.                

Turning around, Emma spotted a dark haired woman dressed in a very flattering, black pencil skirt, white button down, suit jacket and break-neck heels that were certainly not meant for the terrain of western Wyoming. Staring a bit too long, she watched as the woman pulled the bag from the hands of the man standing in front of her. He briefly placed his hand on the dark haired woman’s elbow and said something inaudible through gritted teeth. Pulling her arm from his grip she leaned in and with an equal dose of attitude and tight smile all but yelled “Fine! Yes sir,” as she moved to the information counter.  

_Whoa, I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side regardless of how attractive she is,_ Emma thought. 

Realizing she hadn’t gotten the name of the agent she was suppose to shuttle Emma grabbed an official looking guy dressed in a reflective vest with a bunch of credentials draped around his neck and asked if a flight from Fresno had arrived. He told her that one had landed just about ten minutes ago and pointed in the direction of the arrival gates and the information counter.  

As she approached she overheard the dark haired woman speaking to the elderly woman behind the counter. “…I’m supposed to have a driver pick me up and transport me to West Yellowstone. I have no idea what mountain yodel they will send but I just need you to point me in the right direction if you please.”  

Emma strode up to the counter and leaned on it with both arms. She gazed at the olive skinned beauty in front of her.   

Regina glanced to her right meeting green eyes that were staring at her and asked, “May I help you?” with a bit too much distain.  

“No, but I think _I_ can help _you_.”  

Turning fully, Regina regarded the newcomer slowly from blond curls to worn boots. 

“And how might you do that?” she asked raising her right eyebrow.  

“I’m the _mountain yodel_ , whatever that is, that’s supposed to take you to West Yellowstone,” Emma stated with a tight, sarcastic smile that didn’t meet her eyes. 

 “Oh…” Regina relaxed a bit and whispered. Tugging at the bottom of her jacket as if to straighten out the wrinkles, “…well then…” with a slight raise of her chin, “I’m ready when you are.”  

With the slightest squint to her eyes Emma turned to walk out to the car leaving Regina staring at her back. _This is going to be a long ride_ she thought. _Ruby is so going to owe me a new daypack!_

Regina hustled to keep up admiring the tight jeans the blond woman wore and wondered how long it took her to wiggle into them. Catching up to the younger woman who had stopped beside what she could only consider a hideous death trap, she waited while the blonde opened the passenger door, removed her red leather jacket and tossed it into the back seat before circling to enter the driver’s seat.  

Noticing that the older woman had not moved from her stance on the sidewalk, Emma ducked to look through the open door and regarded, “Apparently you can handle your own bag so just throw it in the back and let’s go. The sooner you get in the sooner we can be on the road.”  

With a small grunt, Regina hoisted her bag into the back and placed her briefcase on the floor of her seat. Pushing the seat back into place she paused before climbing in. It was covered with what appeared to be potato chip crumbs and two empty bottles of YooHoo. Glancing up at the driver she began to wipe the crumbs onto the curb before placing the empty bottles in the back floor. With a sideways glace and smirk, Emma noticed that, despite the frustrated demeanor of her passenger, she was gorgeous. That would hopefully make the trip back at least a bit bearable.  

Once seated Regina took a deep breath and let out a perceptible sigh. “I apologize for calling you a mountain yodel. It’s been a long day and I had no right to take it out on you. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Extending her hand she offered, “I’m Deputy Marshal Regina Mills. Thank you for driving me to West Yellowstone.”  

Glancing first at the hand extended to her and then up at the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, Emma released the steering wheel and shook Regina’s hand. The grip was firm and warm and Emma thought she’d like to hold this hand for more than a simple hand shake.  

With a tight smile she said, “Emma. Emma Swan. Nice to meet you,” and reluctantly released Regina’s hand.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So, Agent Mills, how…,” Emma started. 

“Deputy Marshal,” Regina corrected politely.  

“Sorry, Deputy Marshal…,” Emma corrected. “How was your flight?” Trying her best to make small talk and not stare at the long, smooth legs crossed within her reach.  

“Long,” Regina sighed. 

_That’s what I was thinking…_ thought Emma.  

“So why are you here? Ruby, my friend that was supposed to drive you, said you were here to pick up a couple of convicts?”  

“Not exactly. The _convicts_ as you call them are escape inmates from a federal correctional facility in Montana. We have reason to believe they are headed into the hills of Wyoming. It’s our job to bring them in.”  

“That sounds simple enough although I wouldn’t refer to the mountains around here as hills” Emma said.  

For the first time since they had been on the highway, Regina turned to fully regard her driver and wondered how much she really needed to tell her. She just wanted to rest and gather her thoughts but couldn’t help but to admire the woman in the seat next to her. She seemed to have a natural way about her; relaxed, confident, yet oddly awkward. And those stunning green eyes…  

“Hardly a simple task. Hills, mountains…” she dismissed with a wave of her hand. “I hope to get to them before they find their way into the wilderness around here.”

 “Hum,” Emma responded, waiting for more detail that never came.  

Regina was satisfied to let the conversation end there and turned to regard the Teton Mountain Range coming into view. 

“That’s Grand Teton there,” Emma pointed, noticing where Regina’s gaze had landed. “The one that looks kind of like a thumb sticking up. It’s over 13,700 feet.”

 “It’s very beautiful,” Regina acknowledged.  

“The one just beyond that is Mount Moran, and the water just below that you will see in a bit is Lake Jackson,” Emma informed.

 Regina gazed at the range for a moment and then “You seem to know a lot about the area. Did you grown up here?”

 “No,” Emma snorted. “I used to be a tour guide for a company that takes tourist out to Elk Island on a boat in order to have an ‘authentic cowboy cookout’”.

 “Used to be…? I assume you no long do that sort of work. So is this what you do now, shuttle individuals from one location to the next?”

“Not really. Like I said, my friend Ruby was supposed to pick you up. I’m just doing her a favor.”

Regina took a moment to admire the lean muscular arms of her driver. _She certainly doesn’t appear to be the type to sit still for long._ “So what is it that you do besides drive people around as a favor to your friends?”

“I …Holy Shit!”

Suddenly Emma swerved to just miss an elk jumping in front of her on the highway. Gaining control she slowed to a stop at a turnout. Knuckles white, eyes closed, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. When she looked over at her passenger she saw one hand on the dash board and one on her own shoulder she hadn’t felt until now. Regina’s eyes were wide as she regarded Emma.

“Are you okay?” she asked protectively.

 “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”

 “Yes. What was that; an overgrown deer?”

 “No. It was an elk. I should be paying more attention. They move around a bit more at this time of day. Sorry.”

 "Well…no one was hurt so…,” Regina said finally letting go of Emma’s shoulder.

 Emma missed the contact instantly. Even after Regina had let go Emma still felt the heat from the touch.

  _Focus on what you’re doing Swan before you get us killed!_ She thought.  

“How much further to West Yellowstone?” Regina asked while trying to compose herself.  

“Couple of hours depending on the traffic in the park,” Emma said.  

“Traffic in the park…?”  

“Yeah, we have to go through the south entrance to Yellowstone to get to town. And, depending on the tourist trying to exit the park, it may take us some time to get through.”  

“Oh,” Regina sighed. She just wanted to meet with the local sheriff and get the information she needed to get this job done. It had been a very long day. “I’m going to close my eyes for a moment if you don’t mind,” hoping that the young woman wouldn’t think she was being rude.  

“No, that’s fine. I’ll wake you when we get to town” Emma said looking at her with a tight smile.  

Emma slowly pulled back out onto the highway. As Regina settled into a more comfortable position to rest her head on the back of the seat, Emma watched her from her periphery. _I wonder how much time she’ll be spending in town. Wonder if she’ll have a drink with me after she takes care of her business with the convicts? What am I thinking; she’s way out of my league! Get a grip Swan!_

 

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Pulling into the parking lot of the West Yellowstone Police Department, Emma took a final opportunity to admire the woman next to her who had been sleeping for the past hour. She was certainly beautiful. _I wonder where she got that sexy scar above her lip._ Emma admonished herself for ogling the woman but had to admit she had never been drawn to someone quite like this. 

The remainder of the trip had been uneventful and, if Emma admitted, quite boring since Regina had fallen asleep. Not quite knowing how to wake the woman without startling her, she placed a hand on her leg just above the knee and shook her lightly. 

“Hey, we’re here,” she spoke softly. 

Regina first opened her eyes with several blinks trying to clear her vision before stretching her legs out as best she could in the car. It wasn’t until then that she noticed that Emma had her hand on her leg. Looking at the hand and then up into breathtaking green eye she couldn’t help but give the blond a slight smile as she blushed.  

“I’m sorry. I completely zoned out on you. That was rude of me.” 

“No, it’s fine. That’s not the most appealing drive in the dark. You should see it by day, it’s much more interesting.” Emma gave her leg a slight squeeze before reluctantly removing her hand. 

Regina managed to shake out the cob webs and take in her surroundings. “Where have you taken me, Miss Swan?” 

“This is the police station. I assumed you would want to meet with the sheriff. I’ll walk you in and introduce you to David.” 

The police station was modest; a simple structure with a small parking lot typical of a small town. As they entered a sandy-haired man looked up from a desk near the front door. Upon seeing who it was a toothy grin emerged upon his face and he quickly moved to circle the desk. 

“Emma, how are you?” He said jumping up rather quickly. 

“I’m fine. Neal, this is Agent, I mean Deputy Marshal Mills. I believe you guys are expecting her.” 

Neal drug his eyes from Emma to the dark haired woman behind her. “Hi, I’m Deputy Neal Cassidy,” He stated extending a welcoming hand. Regina shook it lightly, “Nice to meet you.” 

“I’ll just go get the sheriff; he’s in the back,” Neal said but oddly stood in place. His gaze had shifted back to Emma as if he couldn’t stop looking at her. Within seconds Emma became uncomfortable and waved a hand in front of Neal’s face. 

“Hello. The sheriff?” 

“Uh, yeah, right,” Neal stammered, “He’s just in the back.” 

He turned then and comically bumped into the edge of the desk which knocked over the tall cup of pencils stationed upon it. Trying his best to both straighten the mess and move toward the back he finally gave up. With a sheepish grin once again directed at Emma he left the room. 

“Admirer of yours?” the deep voice behind Emma rang. 

Emma turned to face Regina and saw a comical yet inquisitive expression on her face. 

“He has a bit of a crush on me I think.” 

“You _think_? Dear, that boy is enamored with you. I don’t even know him and I can see that.” 

Emma blushed and stared at a spot on the floor. “I guess so, but he’s really not my type.” 

As she finished her statement she looked up and met those captivating chocolate eyes and couldn’t help but smirk and give a slight tilt of her head. 

Regina was just about to ask what her type might be when Neal reentered the room with another slightly larger man in tow. 

“Marshal Mills, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Sheriff Nolan. You can call me David,” he said taking Regina’s hand into both of his. “Emma, thank you so much for driving her in from the airport.” 

“Sheriff, have you taken care to inform the locals of the situation?” Regina began to get down to business. 

“Uh, well, we’ve made sure all the ranger stations were brought up to date with the information you sent us but we haven’t gotten a chance to get with the media. They aren’t local so it will take them a while to get here if that’s what you want. I though you would want to handle that.” 

“Right, we will need to make sure the local population is aware of the potential danger and remind them to be on guard for strange activities and unknown individuals. I assume that your staff can take care of that?” 

“Uh, staff? We really don’t have a _staff_ so to speak; just Deputy Cassidy and me at the moment.” 

Emma, who had been trying to figure out a way to make her exit, chimed in, “Unknown individuals? This is a tourist community. Everyone is a stranger around here. We’re just gearing up for the winter season. How are we supposed to pick out a stranger?” 

“I have photos of the assailants that should be distributed amongst the local businesses and community gathering places,” Regina simultaneously reached into her bag for the photos and looked at Emma. Handing two portraits to her Regina continued, “Sheriff I will also bring you up to speed on our latest information and where we think these two might be headed.” 

“How about we let you talk to the city council tomorrow night at the monthly meeting? That will at least get the ball rolling,” Neal asked. 

“That would be a good place to start, yes,” Regina confirmed. 

David appeared a bit overwhelmed and began rubbing the back of his neck as if in deep thought. “Sheriff, is something the matter?” Regina asked. 

“Well, it’s just that we have so many shops and restaurants. Neal and I are already stretched thin as it is. Do you have more help on the way?” he asked hopefully. 

“No. I am all you get,” She said with a bit of attitude. 

At that, Emma began to back pedal toward the door hoping to slip out before she was notice. As much as she was interested in what was happening she had a feeling she was about to get roped into something she wasn’t sure she wanted to be a part of. 

“Emma.” She froze. “Where are you going? We could really use your help on this,” David pleaded. 

“Yeah, Emma, you could help me pass out the info to the shop keeps.” Neal said realizing it was the perfect opportunity to spend more time with her. 

“Ah, come on guys, I have …other things to do. I’m sure you can get Leroy or Doc to help you out.” 

Regina stepped toward her, “Do you have any law enforcement experience Miss Swan?” 

“No, no I don’t,” and then looking at David “See you need someone other than me to help you out David.” 

David approached Emma. “Please Emma? At least help us get the information out and maybe help out Marshal Mills while Neal and I do the rest of the leg work.” 

Emma glanced at Regina whose face was expressionless. The prospect of spending more time with this woman gave her pause but shaking the idea she said, “I have an outing planned for day after tomorrow. And, I need to help Ruby out at the tour office.” 

“I’ll take care of your shift with Ruby. She owes me one and plus Granny can take your shift. Besides, the weather is supposed be get bad over the weekend so you’re outing will probably be cancelled,” Neal added. 

Emma knew there was supposed to be some rain headed their way but she was determined to convince the three men who had booked her not to cancel. She wasn’t the only backcountry guide in the area but she was the least established and the only woman doing the job. She was a very capable tracker and survivalist but her lack of reputation was making it hard for her to gain clients. The locals in the area were starting to warm up to her and make recommendations and those that had completed their excursions with her had nothing be good things to say but she just couldn’t push past the peak of having steady bookings. She needed every trip she could get. 

“I’m not cancelling this weekend come rain or shine” she said. Looking around the room at the three sets of eyes on her she relented with a huff. “Okay, I’ll help pass the information along and do what I can to help you out but I won’t be around this weekend!” 

“Fair enough!” David smiled. “Thanks, Emma. And Neal, I need you to drive out to the local posts and inform the owners. Emma can show the marshal around.” Neal frowned but only responded with a nod. 

Regina stepped the few paces needed to come within inches of Emma’s personal space. Holding those eyes steady she said, “I guess we’ll be spending more time together then Miss Swan.”

 

 


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to thank everyone for their comments and kudos. I really appreciate it. Keep them coming! Also to give you an idea, I'm going to try and update every couple of days. My weekends are truly very busy so don't expect much then. Plus I'm getting married in two weeks so it's a very distracting time for me. Bad timing on my part for getting this started I know but I'll try not to let it effect the story. Enjoy

It was dark and the night air was still, the temperature was only 15 to 20 degrees above freezing. The moon was bright and the sky full of stars that seemed to go on forever.

“Here you are,” Emma said before leaving the confines of her bug.

Regina first watched the blond exit the vehicle then looked out the windshield at her new temporary residence. _There’s no place like home_ she though.

Exiting, Regina pulled her single piece of luggage from the back seat and caught up with Emma who was waiting on her in front of the car. “This looks cozy enough,” she said as she pulled her jacket more tightly closed against the cold night air.

“It’s pretty nice. Granny runs a real nice B & B and she’s a great cook,” Emma informed.

“Is this Granny the same Granny that Deputy Cassidy spoke of concerning your work at the tourist office?” Regina asked.

“Yeah. She owns and runs the West Yellowstone Bed and Breakfast and works with Ruby, her niece, at the tourist office once in awhile.” 

“Hum,” Regina nodded and started toward the door. “I’m grateful to Sheriff Nolan for arranging these accommodations for me,” turning once again to Emma, “Do you know if there is a pool or a gym close by?” her breath clearly visible as she spoke.

Emma stared briefly trying to shake the image of this woman sweaty and breathing hard from a workout or stalking up the steps of a pool dripping wet. _Jesus._ Despite the cold air she felt warm enough to remove her jacket but refrained.

“Th..There isn’t a pool here at the B&B but there’s an indoor pool at the Holiday Inn up the street.” Closing her eyes in order to find her voice and try to speak plainly, “and David, I mean, Sheriff Nolan has a great workout room set up at the Sheriff’s office. I’m sure you could use both whenever you need them. I can go talk to Mel at the Holiday Inn for you and get you a keycard.”

“Wonderful and thank you. I find a good, long muscle burning workout in the evening helps me sleep,” Regina purred staring back into Emma’s eye only briefly losing contact to lower them while raking over Emma’s physique then back again. “You look as if you enjoy the occasional workout as well Miss Swan.”

Emma’s mouth could only be compared to a block of sandpaper. _Did she just check me out?_ She struggled to swallow and once she was able, she feared everyone within the small city block could have heard her.

“Running…” was all she managed.

“Pardon me?” Regina questioned.

“Running…” she repeated, “I like to run.”

“I see,” Regina smiled but never broke eye contact. _Am I seriously going to stand here a flirt with this woman? I don’t even know her. It’s nice to know I can still get a reaction out of someone. Humm._

“Well, I’ll leave you to get settled in. I guess I’ll see you…whenever.” _Good God, breathe Swan!_ Emma reluctantly started to walk away. Once she had her back to Regina she rolled her eyes at her own reaction and mentally palmed her forehead. _Smooth Swan! This woman is obviously flirting with you and all you can do is act like a teenage boy checking out his first real woman._

Regina watched Emma turn to leave and felt a brief hint of lose. Part of her just wanted to settle in and rest but another part of her was already starting to miss the blonds’ company. “Where would you recommend I find a place to eat at this hour?” she asked, stopping Emma in her tracks.

Turning back to face the Marshal, “Well it’s too late for Granny to fix you anything,” she considered as she took a few steps back toward Regina while shoving her hands in her back pockets. “The Slippery Otter is still open. They have killer elk burgers and a really good selection of beer.”

Regina frowned at that but asked, “Do they have good salads? A burger of any sort at this hour will probably only succeed in keeping me awake all night with heartburn.” She looked at Emma hopefully. Emma said nothing while her brain considered other activities to keep them both awake all night. Regina couldn’t help but wonder what was going through this woman’s mind as she watched her swallow hard and take a deep breath.

“They do. It’s just right down the street at the corner,” she pointed in what Regina assumed was the proper direction.  

Silence fell between the two as they held each other’s eyes. Emma thinking she should offer to take her there but not wanting to be too forward; Regina wondering why on earth she felt the need to be near the blond if only for a little while longer. 

“I could…”

“Would you...”

They both started simultaneously. Emma smiled bashfully and lowered her eyes to the pavement.

Regina finished, “Would you care to join me? If it's not to much of an imposition? Since you are going to be assisting with this operation I feel this may be a good opportunity to inform you of the circumstances.” _There. That doesn’t make me sound so needy._

Emma smirked trying to seem indifferent but inwardly jumped for joy.

“Sure. Why don’t you drop your stuff off in your room and I’ll wait for you at the front desk. And, on the way, I’ll show you the pool and get you set up with a key.”

Regina gave her a warm smile. “Okay then.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later they were seated in a booth at the Slippery Otter. The place wasn’t crowded but there were more patrons than Regina expected at this hour on a Wednesday evening. There weren’t just couples or singles but full tables of families with small children. Emma notice Regina scanning the room and informed her that because of the influx of tourists most of the year into West Yellowstone people would arriving at all hours of the day and night. It wasn’t uncommon to see families out late either because of late arrivals or they simply hadn’t yet adjusted to the jetlag from wherever they were from. That and the fact that it started getting dark at such an early hour this time of year completely throws people off if they aren’t used to it.

“I see,” Regina shifted into Marshal mode. “So the population around town is ever changing. That’s going to make it difficult to notice anyone out of the ordinary as you pointed out earlier.” She needed to get the word out about the escapees quickly but she also didn’t want to spook them if they were in town.

“What can I get for you ladies?” a waiter asked pouring glasses of water for both women.

“I’ll have the grill chicken Cesar and the water will be fine for me,” Regina ordered.

“I’ll have the bacon double cheese with fries and the house draft,” came Emma’s order.

The waiter lingered only for a minute then moved away to place the order.

Emma glanced up to see Regina staring at her with a puzzled look on her face.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing…” Regina said with a raised brow wondering. _Who eats like that at this hour?_

“Soooo…” Emma started looking at the puzzled woman sat across from her “…the escapees?”

“Yes,” Regina snapped back from her thoughts. Leaning forward and lowering her voice she began, “These two must be brought in as quickly as possible.”

Regina continued to inform Emma of the two escapees’ history and why she thought they would be headed in this direction. Emma in turn spoke of the town residence and assured her that everyone would surely do whatever they could to keep an eye out. They spoke comfortably until there food arrived. 

“Killian Jones has a long, violent history of thefts and assault. He was in this time for robbing a bank and killing a man in the process. It took investigators months to track him down and finally get him convicted. He’s clever but not the brains of the operations usually. He was convicted of a number of crimes including murder and he’s to be serving life.” Regina paused to let this soak in for Emma who was glued to her every word practically ignoring the burger sat in front of her.

“What makes you think they are headed this way? I mean why Wyoming?” Emma asked.

“Mr. Jones has a cousin, Will Scarlett, who has property deep in the rural country side. We, I am of the mind that since Mr. Jones has few resources he will reach out to someone he knows. We have people looking for Mr. Scarlett and keeping an eye on things around his ranch.”

“You said he wasn’t the brains of the operation. Who’s the other guy?”

Regina paused as the server approached them, again, to check on their meals. She gave him a sideways glance and said they were fine. He didn’t leave right away which caused Regina to turn fully to regard him. He backed away almost shyly but continued to linger at a nearby table.

“The ‘other guy’ is Rupert Gold.” Leaning in once again Regina lowering her voice to almost a whisper as she informed, “He’s the brains of the operation and he’s extremely dangerous. Jones has worked for him in the past and they both ended up at the same facility. How they managed to escape is still being looked into but the guard they jumped is in critical condition from the beating he took.”

Emma considered the information while she finished her beer and fries. “If these guys are so dangerous why did they send you out here by yourself?” Regina stiffened as if she had been poked in the ribs.

“I can handle myself,” she said tersely and with a raise brow.

“I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sure you can.” _I wouldn’t fuck with you. Well, maybe …_

“What did you mean then?” Regina asked pushing her salad away and sitting back in the booth.

Snapping out of it Emma corrected, “I mean if they are so dangerous why didn’t they send a team like they did in the movie _The Fugitive_?” Regina just looked at her as if she were puzzled.

“You know the one where Tommy Lee Jones is the marshal and he chases Wesley Snipes around? He has this bad ass team of marshals with him.” Regina just kept staring. “…Or maybe the version with Harrison Ford. He had marshals after him...”

“Yes, Miss Swan. I’m familiar with the movies. That’s not exactly how we operate.” Regina seemed to drift away for a moment with a frown.

“I’m just trying to figure out what it is you’re supposed to do here,” Emma tried to clarify.

Regina didn’t want to sound as if she were only here to ‘keep an eye out’. She feared that would make her sound somewhat inferior and even though she had something to prove she didn’t want to sound as if she did. She didn’t know why but she felt as though Emma would not judge her.

“I’m here because the powers that be have decided that Jones and Gold will not show their faces in this area but they want the bases covered if you will. Gold has connections in Canada and further south on the coast. The Marshals consider that the obvious choice but Gold is too smart for that, he'll avoid the obvious move in order to stay one step ahead of us. I can't seem to get that through to my supervisor however. Scarlett isn’t that far from here and if I were trying to avoid detection I’d lay as low as possible and seek out this type of environment specifically.” Emma studied Regina after that, she could tell she had hit a sore spot.

“So they don’t expect you to get that involved?” Emma tried to clarify. “They put you somewhere where they don’t think you’ll need any help?”

Regina realized she may have divulged a bit too much but tried to cover, “My task is not unimportant. I will do what I need to do to make this operation successful.” She was becoming more defensive by the second.

Emma raised her hands in surrender, “Look I’m only trying to figure out what’s going on. I didn’t mean to insult you. I’m sure you’re very good at your job and you’re obviously determined. It's not hard to see that your take on this is not far fetched, someone could easily lose themselves in this part of the country.” Emma continued with a slight smile and a tilt of her head, “If I were the bad guys I wouldn’t want you chasing after me."

Regina seemed to relax a little. “I’ll help you any way I can,” Emma continued. “Trust me, I know what it’s like to have everyone expecting you to do something but never giving you the opportunity.”

Regina watched as Emma tried to explain away her accusations all the while seeming to explain her own intentions or experiences.

They sat quietly for a moment.

“My supervisor has a way of keeping me out of the loop on occasions when there might be watchful eyes from Washington,” Regina shared sitting up even straighter.

“Meaning this occasion,” Emma finished for her.

“Yes.”

Emma considered Regina for a moment. What was it about this woman that made her want to help her so badly? Was it the fact that she was beautiful and a bit mysterious? Or was it the fact that she could relate to the struggles she seemed to be going through in order to prove herself to those around her? Perhaps it was a combination of the two. Either way, in that moment, Emma decided she was going to do whatever was needed to help Regina. After all, it was a win-win for her. She got to spend more time with her and she got out from behind that desk at the tour office. _Way to go Swan. Six hours after meeting this woman and she’s already got you whipped!_

“What do you say we get you back to your room for now and we start fresh in the morning?”

The question surprised Regina and she thought for a minute. _Relax Mills. You’re the one who wanted to keep this woman involved. You’re the one who told her that the Marshals didn’t exactly have any faith in you. You can’t exactly blame her for questioning the circumstances. Besides, she seems to understand how you feel. Wait. Did she say ‘we get you back to your room’?_

“That would probably be for the best. I’m quite tired after today,” she finished with a sigh.

“Yeah, maybe a good night’s rest will help you relax,” Emma stated without thinking.

Regina stiffened once again and glared across the table.

“Umm, I’m sure you’re relaxed. Just…you’ll probably think clearer once you’re settled in to your room and you get a fresh start in the morning.”

“Perhaps you’re right.”

As they exited the building they didn’t notice their waiter watching them leave. He rushed to the back of the kitchen, hastily dialed his cell phone and waited for the other line to pick up. 

“Yes, what is it?” came a deep voice from the other end.

“I think I have some information you might need to hear,” the waiter whispered.

 There was a brief pause. The portly waiter huddled more into a quite corner with his hand cupped over his mouth and phone, his eye constantly darting around to see if anyone was watching.

 “Well, what is it Dearie? I don’t have all day?” came the Irish accent.

“I just saw a US Marshal in town with one of our locals.”

“Is that so?” There was a pause then the voice continued, “What else do you know?”

“Well, it seems she’s here alone. They don’t expect you to be in the area and she’s just here to look around.”

“She? Alone? Well, then I guess we will have to move on sooner than expected,” another pause.

“Well done Mr. Smee. Is there anything else?”

They spoke for only a few minutes more and when Smee had nothing more to add the line went dead.

\--------------------------------------------------------                                                                               

Twenty-five miles south of West Yellowstone in a small hotel in Island Park, Idaho...

“Who was that?” Killian Jones asked as he stopped short of the older man setting his phone back on the kitchen table.

“A contact of mine from West Yellowstone,” Rupert Gold answered. “It seems we have some unwanted company in town in the form of a US Marshal.”

“Anyone we should be worried about? Someone we know? Did your contact have anything else useful to add?” Jones asked in a frustrating tone.

“Somewhat,” Gold considered for a moment. “I think we are still, as of yet, undetected. The marshal of whom my contact was referring seems to have been placed here as a technicality. They didn’t expect us to be in this particular area.” Gold rose from the table and approached Jones. “Oh, and your cousin is being watched.”

“Damn!” Jones breathed through his gritted teeth. “We’ll have to gather our supplies elsewhere then. They may be watching for him but I guarantee they haven’t seen him lately. He’s made one last trek to the cabin in order to finish up on the repairs and stock it as I’ve asked. He’s been gone since before our escape and I know he’s not back yet. Trust me, I would know if he’s here.”

“I thought you said your cousin stocked the cabin for us months ago. Why would we need more supplies?”

“Just a few things to get us there. We wouldn’t want to take off on a two day hike with nothing to eat or sleep in would we?”

“You really think they won’t find us in this cabin of yours?” Gold asked for what seemed the tenth time.

“No, they won’t. It’s very secluded. Even I have trouble finding it and my cousin and I practically grew up there.” Jones quieted a bit. “The last time I spoke with Cousin Will he said he had plenty of food and stock stowed at the cabin and that we will have plenty of supplies to get us through the winter. It won’t be easy but if they suspect we are in this area, they will be forced to give up once winter settles in. Besides, you said they would be focusing their search elsewhere.”

"I know what I said and I've taken care to make sure they focus more closely on the coast in their search for us," Gold spoke through gritted teeth.

Jones considered the shorter man before him. He knew that Rupert Gold was ruthless, he'd kill a man for looking at him for too long. They had worked together in the past and he knew that, even though they were in this together, he could never fully trust him nor turn his back on him for a minute. It would be a fatal mistake to underestimate this man but he needed his resources to remain free.

"Our Marshal friends will not follow into this terrain once winter settles in. We'll lay low for a bit in the backcountry and then make our way to more civilized accommodations without much worry of being followed," Jones assured.

“I do hope you are right in the matter,” Gold warned. “It’s not often I put my trust in someone who’s already proven their propensity for fucking up the plan.”

“Look, it’s not my fault that damn guard got in the way. My contact and I set up the escape flawlessly. That guard just happen to show up,” Jones made his excuse.

“Be that as it may, that just gives the Marshall’s that much more motivation to recapture us, especially if the guard dies, Dearie.”

“I’ve gotten us this far haven’t I?” Jones defended himself.

“So far,” Gold seethed. “But keep in mind Mr. Jones…mistakes made here will come with a heavy price.”

Jones huffed, turned and left the room. Killian had instructed his cousin Will to take some supplies to their family cabin more than three months ago hoping that no one would notice. But if they did, it shouldn’t seem odd. The cabin hasn’t been used in years by family or friends and someone hiking in the backcountry wasn’t something new in this area, it was quite common. Anyone seeing Will would just assume he was spending time there. Besides, Will did as he was told months before the Marshals started their surveillance and Will was told to absolutely have no further contact with Killian in the mean time. The fact that the Marshals were here at all was a bit surprising but nothing they couldn’t handle. 

Sitting on the sofa in the small living room he shouted toward the kitchen, “We will need to find some transportation if we are to get some supplies for the trip. I think we should leave as soon as possible.”

In the kitchen, Gold heard what Killian had said but didn’t reply. _I guess I’ll keep you around long enough to get to the cabin. I work better alone._


	5. Moving Forward

Thump….

Thump….

“Jesus! You could have killed me!!” Ruby declared grasping a hand over her heart as if she were having a heart attack; eyes looking at Emma as big as saucers.

“Well no one told you to walk in front of the dart board!” Emma retorted although she really did feel bad. She had come very close to hitting Ruby right in the shoulder with that last knife.

“It’s a dart board, not some target you should use for throwing knives!”

“It’s all I have in here. It’s too dark outside to throw. It relaxes me.”

Ruby turned to look at the board. She noticed four small throwing knifes each less than an inch from the bull’s-eye. “You’re getting really good at that.”

“Thanks,” Emma sighed. “What are you doing home so early from your date?”

“Well he didn’t turn out to be the ‘Mr. Right’ I was hoping for,” Ruby admitted. “So thanks again for making the trip.”

“No problem and I’m sorry about that.”

“I miss anything interesting?” Ruby shrugged wondering over to the couch in their living room and sitting on one end casually.

All Emma could think about was Marshal Mills, her long, smooth legs, her silky dark hair and those fucking eyes. She didn’t realize she was staring into space but she felt the warmth of a slight blush. Ruby did notice, however, and studied Emma briefly before snapping her fingers a couple times to get Emma’s attention.

“What’s with you? Earth to Emma…”

Emma was brought back by Ruby’s actions and blinked a couple times with a slight shake of her head hoping to clear her thoughts and find her voice.

“Uh…nothing…just…thinking…” Emma tried.

“What happened, what did I miss, what has you distracted???”

Emma finally focused on Ruby and before she could say another word Ruby started filling in the blanks. “You’re pissed at me aren’t you? Someone made you mad! This is really going to cost me isn’t it? Crap! I’m sorry Em, I really am and I’ll make it up to you.”

Before she could continue Emma interrupted, “I’m not mad, no one made me mad. Chill out. Everything is fine. It’s just…”

Ruby raised a questioning eyebrow, “just what? Tell me, what happened!”

“Nothing happened…I …can’t…”

“Damn it Emma! What’s the matter?”

“Deputy Marshal Regina Fucking Mills is the matter!”

Ruby looked confused for a moment then, “Who?”

“Regina- sexy-as-hell-Mills” Emma sighed.

“Explain!”

“Regina Mills is the Deputy Marshal I brought back from Jackson Hole. She’s here to work with David on the escape convicts case. She’s fucking gorgeous! And I can’t stop thinking about her.”

Ruby looked at Emma as she began to drift off again. She had only seen Emma react to one other person like this and that didn’t turn out well. Emma got her heart broken before she really even got a chance to know the girl; one of the reasons why Emma was so guarded when it came to relationships. She kept to herself mostly and never let anyone in. She had only really started confiding in Ruby within the last couple of years and she had known her for more than five years now.

Emma’s childhood in the system wasn’t pleasant but there had been moments of normalcy only followed by more disappointment and hurt. Emma regarded herself as broken. Outwardly, she knew her friend put on a great show of confidence but deep inside Emma was a recluse. Although Ruby was happy that Emma had found someone to attract her attention in such a way she was also apprehensive that Emma may be hurt again. No doubt Emma was too.

“Emma,” Ruby started “You’re a wonderful person. You’re smart, cute as a button, sexy as hell when you want to be and you’re strong.”

“I’m pathetic!” Emma laughed as she retrieved her knives from the board, placed them on the table and flopped next to Ruby on the sofa.

“That’s bullshit! I’ve seen you build a fire with a knife and a rock! You’re amazing!”

“First of all the ‘rock’ was a flint you dork. Anyone can do that,” she nudged Ruby’s shoulder playfully.

“Okay, well. I wasn’t talking about your outdoor skills alone. You have this knack of settling a room without even trying. I’m amazed how you just walk in and take over without so much as a word. Everyone around here loves you. And there is someone out there for you who will love you back for more than your social and hiking skills. You just need to give it a chance, put as much confidence into opening yourself up to a relationship as you do in building a shelter in the woods.”  

“She’s super hot,” Emma whispered and glanced at Ruby.

“Then spend some time with her if you can, make the effort if you feel it’s worth it. You’re going to have to give it a shot and take a chance. Get to know this Regina Mills better before you go writing her off.”

Emma considered her friend for a moment. “I guess you’re right. Thanks Rubes.”

She leaned over and gave Ruby a hug, “I need to get some sleep. I’m picking said Hot Marshal up in the morning and taking her around town to familiarize her and talk to some of the local business owners.”

“Well if you need anything…want to talk about anything...or…whatever…” Ruby stated with a shrug.

“It’s all good,” Emma said turning to walk to her room. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Emma threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt bad for blowing Ruby off but just really wasn’t in the mood to talk about it much more than she already had. She mentally scolded herself for even giving the new comer a second look. She knew better. This beautiful, confident, sexy-as-hell Marshal had a job to do and wasn’t here to socialize. She certainly wasn’t here to get involved with a ‘mountain yodel’ of that she was sure.

With her eyes close a smirk began to form on her soft features… _She did check you out and she seemed to be flirting with you earlier._ Mentally battling herself, _don’t do this to yourself. Do what David asked, help where you can and leave it at that! No way in hell you’re letting yourself get hurt over someone who will only be here a couple days! Enjoy the view and move on!_

At that Emma huffed and rolled to her side drifting into a restless sleep. It was going to be a long night.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Regina stuck her head out of the shower to listen. Was her cell ringing? _Damn!_ As she step out and hastily wrapped herself in a towel she stumbled to the nightstand where her phone lay. Glancing at the caller ID she noticed it was Deputy Locksley; she answered quickly.

“Marshal Mills.”

“Regina, good morning. How are things in West Yellowstone?” Robert asked in a professional tone.

“ _Things_ are moving along I suppose. I met with the sheriff last evening and we will be distributing information to the local shop owners first thing this morning. Any news from the others?” she asked hopefully.

“No, no sign of them in Bozeman or Billings. I honestly don’t think they will try and move through these areas. I’m going to give it a couple days and then pull all of you back to the coast. I believe they will make a break for there or the Canadian border.” 

“I must disagree with you Robert,” Regina stated. “Hook has family ties to the area and I know that Gold can talk him into doing just what he wants. Gold is crafty. He wants us to think they are headed north. I just have a feeling this is where we need to be.” She almost whispered the last part.

“I appreciate that Regina but I’ll need something more substantial than a gut feeling in order to carryon in your vicinity,” Robert chide. 

Regina took a deep breath trying to calm herself before she said something she might regret. She needed to remain professional. “At least give me time to follow-up with Hooks family. Even though we haven’t detected any contact, we should at least consider the possibility.”

Robert was silent for a moment and then “Fine. Gather as much information as you can and keep me posted.”

“Yes sir,” hoping her distain couldn’t be heard in her voice.

As soon as she had disconnected the call she heard a soft knock at her door. She reached for her Smith and Wesson 9mm Shield on the nightstand and crept toward the door.

“Yes, who is it?”

“Uh, it’s Emma, Emma Swan. I’ve brought you some coffee.”

“One moment Miss Swan,” Regina crept closer to the door and peered through the peephole. There stood Emma in a hideous red leather jacket, white button down and dark blue jeans with two cups of coffee held out in front of her. Regina took the liberty of watching her for a split second and noticed that the blond seemed to be trying to steady her breathing. Emma took several deep breaths, bit her bottom lip and looked to the ceiling while visibly exhaling.

Stepping back from the door so as not to sound so close and placing her sidearm on the dresser, “I’ll be right there.” Regina grabbed her robe and after running her hands through her still damp hair and checking herself in the mirror mentally scolded herself. _What are you doing? Why do you care what you look like? She’s the one who knocked on your door at this hour. Get your act together Mills!_

She opened the door enough to show her face with a questioned expression and addressed Emma. “It’s a little early for visitors don’t you think Miss Swan?”

“I thought you might like some coffee,” holding the cup out as is if to show some truth to the gesture.

Emma had little rest the night before. The brunette that now stood before her with no makeup and damp hair had tortured her throughout the evening in her dreams. She awoke after only a couple of hours rest and realized she was being ridiculous. Yes, the woman was gorgeous. Yes, she had an air of mystery about her that was very appealing. Yes, she was confident and possessed the most stunning, penetrating eyes Emma have ever encountered, but it had to be a passing fancy. There is no way this woman would be interested in Emma Swan. Emma Swan was broken and had nothing to offer such a well defined professional that was only here to do her job. No, she would realize this by doing the job David had requested of her and witness the disinterest first hand from the Marshal. This was all in her head and would be behind her soon enough.

Emma’s mind was set but she had absolutely no control over how her body reacted while in the presence of this intrusive beauty. Despite the cold, she could feel a light sheen of perspiration forming on her forehead and her palms where clammy. Her breathing had to consciously be controlled and her heart beat trumpeted a pace that an aerobics instructor would be proud of.

Regina realized they hadn’t moved for a minute; neither woman seemed focused on the present. Regina was conflicted between wanting to be nonchalant about the early arrival and a bit sarcastic. Deciding to just accept the gesture from the woman, her expression softened as she opened the door the remainder of the way to allow Emma inside.

“How considerate of you, please, come in,” she stepped aside. “I’m not quite finished getting dressed but please make yourself comfortable; I’ll only be a minute.” 

Emma gave her a small, tight-lipped smile and nodded as she moved past her to stand at the foot of the already made, plush king size bed that centered the room. Regina closed the door behind Emma and moved to take the cup of coffee all the while pulling the robe tighter above her breasts. As she did, their fingers brushed slightly in the exchange. Emma felt as if she had been shocked and visibly caught her breath. Regina felt a similar sensation but hid her reaction and as casual a possible pulled her hand away. Their confused eyes met briefly but Emma was the first to step away and avert her gaze. Regina placed her coffee cup on the dresser and began gathering her clothes to finish dressing. Emma turned toward her then and watched Regina move about the room catching sight of the short silk robe that adorned the brunette. _My God! Did she have to answer the door wearing that? This was a bad idea!_ Emma looked away once again to find something in the room as a distraction.

“This is a nice room. I don’t think I’ve been in this one. I mean…I haven’t been in any of them really. Just visiting. No, I mean not visiting the guests because that would mean I follow the tourists around and go back to their rooms. Which would …I don’t do that. I meant I have helped Ruby do some cleaning for her grandmother…Eugenia…and…I mean Granny…the owner…”

“I know what you’re trying to say Dear,” Regina interrupted Emma’s rant with a playful smile. “I’ll just go finish getting ready and we can be on our way.” Regina’s smile grew considerably larger once she had turned from the blonde. _God she’s adorable._

Emma began pacing the floor. _Idiot! What are you rambling about? Geezz._ She tried to steady herself by taking deep breaths and shaking out her free hand as she paced.

“I wasn’t sure how you took your coffee so I brought some cream and sugar for it,” Emma said with a loud voice so as Regina could hear her. “I’ll just put them here beside your cup.”

As she pulled the condiments from her jacket pocket and approached the dresser she noticed the Marshals firearm and badge lying next to her cup. She had a moment of realization then that this woman was indeed here to do a job. She wondered what made the newcomer decide to be a Marshal in the first place. She reached out with her fingers and ran them along the cold metal of the 9mm. The minute her fingers made contact with the weapon a vision of an angry young man from her past flashed in her mind. He was so close to her and wore a sinister expression all while yelling, “This is all your fault! You did this!” She didn’t hear Regina open the bathroom door and approach her.

Regina was sill tucking her crisp white dress shirt into her dark blue slacks when she noticed Emma with a glazed look on her face as she touched her sidearm. “Do you know how to handle a firearm Miss Swan?” she asked calmly.

Emma flinched as she was caught off guard and pulled her hand away to place it in her back pocket. “Uh, no, not...not really. I’ve never really had a use for them. I mean, of course, they have their place but I never had any training with one.” She started to absent mindedly rub the left side of her abdomen just above her waist line. Regina noticed the still faraway expression on the blondes face and the half whisper of her response and glanced back at the weapon still perched on the dresser. When Regina moved to retrieve it, it seemed to snap Emma back to the present and she watched as Regina placed it in her shoulder holster and then secured it in place around her shoulders and under her left arm. She then clipped her badge to the right side of her belt.

“Perhaps I could take you to the range and show you a few techniques that are helpful in getting familiar with them if we have time.” Regina grabbed her suit jacket from the hook next to the door and while pulling it on added, “That is if you would like, of course, and if there is a range nearby.”

“Of course,” Emma replied now seeming to be fully aware of her surroundings and ready to go.

Regina added two sweeteners to her coffee and took a small sip. Tilting her head a bit to one side and raising the cup in both a thank you salute and a gesture that it was time to leave she added, “Shall we go?”

“Sure,” Emma said as she led the way out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                               

After stopping by the dining room so that Emma could pick up a pastry and say hello to Granny, who was serving breakfast to a few guests, they made their way to the Sheriff’s office to speak with David and gather the wanted flyers of the escapees.

Photos in hand, Emma led Regina on foot to shops and restaurants in the small yet busy town. Emma introduced Regina to the owners or managers and then allowed her to fill them in on the information she thought was important and give them her contact information. Regina noticed how relaxed Emma had become amongst the locals that seemed to have nothing but warm welcomes for her. Taking Emma’s casual approach, most, if not all of the proprietors enthusiastically agreed to keep an eye out and call if they notice the couple.

As they strolled from shop to shop Emma watched the brunette from the corner of her eye. She was normally confident when she met new people but she couldn’t shake the undercurrent of tension that seem to reside between the two. It was hard to explain. It was borderline uncomfortable the way this newcomer made her feel on edge. Did Regina feel this as well? She had caught her glancing at her as she was talking to the shop keepers. Maybe they just needed to get to know each other better.   

“So how long have you lived here Miss Swan?” Regina seemed to read her mind and interrupted her thoughts.

“About seven years I guess. And call me Emma, please.”

After a moment of consideration, “I heard a couple of people ask you how business was going. Do you own your own business? I was under the impression you worked in the tourist industry.”

“Well, yes and yes. I guess you could say I _own_ my own business and I am in the tourist industry so to speak. Have you ever been camping?”

“So you own the tourist office?” Regina questioned.

“No. I am for hire to take groups or individuals into the area for hunting, fishing or hiking expeditions. I’m a guide. I also introduce hikers and backpackers to a variety of survival skills along the way.”

Regina admired the younger woman with an impressed expression. “I never would have guessed. And, no, I’ve never found it necessary to sleep in the woods with bugs and other creatures that bite when I can sleep in a perfectly warm, soft bed,” Regina said with a smirk that ended in a genuine smile. “That sounds interesting indeed though.” They walked on a bit further before, “So how is business? I noticed when you answered that same question you were a bit vague on a few accounts.”

“In my line of work you really only become successful as long as you get good reviews and give the customers a little more than they expected. Word of mouth and reputation is everything. It can be a bit difficult at times making sure the hunter is in the right place at the right time so they can have their shot. I have to make sure they are outside the park to hunt or the rangers will have a field day. I need to make sure the sightseers see that perfect sunrise or sunset, and I need to get them there and back as safely as possible. I also have some competition in the area that offer guides for a bit less money.” After a little more thought she added, “And, it doesn’t help that I’m a woman.”

“I know exactly how that feels,” Regina added barely loud enough to be heard.

“I have a trip leaving in the morning. These three guys are fly fishermen and want to go ‘were the fish are’,” she punctuated with air quotes. “I can just tell them to head on into Yellowstone or I can take them a bit further north of here and drop them in a fishing hole guaranteed to keep them busy for two days. That’s just not something you find out about on your own. I had to really get to know the locals and gather as much information as possible in order to provide my customers with something they won’t find anywhere else.”

“But if the locals know about such places wouldn’t your competition know about them as well?” Regina asked.

“Sure. But most of them are corporate outfits and their ‘guides’ are lazy and don’t want to take the time or the effort to get to the locations I look for. I know that pretty much anyone can walk into the woods and hunt or fish; even throw on a backpack and take a hike. I try to add a bit more adventure to the trip by introducing layers of history, skill and nature to the mix along the way. Seems to be working so far. I’ll have to take you out sometime.”

Regina gave Emma a sideways smile at that last comment and Emma smiled back until she realized how that sounded.

“I mean camping. I’ll have to take you camping sometime if you’d like to give it a try,” Emma stumble over her words and her face was now a light shade of pink.

Regina didn’t comment but continued to smile at Emma’s awkward attempt to recover. _Dear Lord she’s cute._ She decided to just let her off the hook on that one. “You seem to really enjoy what you do. That’s a good characteristic to have considering it’s your way of earning a living.”

“What about you? You seem to like what you do? Did you always want to become a US Marshal?”

Regina considered this for a minute. She had always wanted to go into law enforcement much to the disappointment of her mother. Both of her parents were successful lawyers, this was expected of her as well, and she would have been good at it. Her family also owned several horses and trained them on their ranch outside of Boston. She did very well throughout law school at Yale but there always seemed to be something missing. She would almost describe it a boring. She needed to do something different so when she was approached by a Federal Marshal after graduation she knew this was her opportunity to prove to her mother and to herself that she could be something more. Her father was very supportive; although he hadn’t always been, at least not verbally. He fell short on most occasions in Regina’s younger years when he had failed to step in when Cora became abusive toward her. As she grew older he seemed to regret those moments and poured his all into making sure Regina had his support no matter what.

“Not necessarily a Marshal, but after law school I knew I wanted to do something other than practice at the family law firm.”

“Law school huh? I can see that,” Emma gave her a sideways glace and a smirk.

Regina stopped and turned fully to face Emma. “What do you mean by that Miss Swan?” It came out resentful and as accusing as intended.

“Hold on,” Emma raising her hands in surrender. “No offense. It was a compliment.”

Regina raised her brow and waited for her to continue.

“I’ve always thought of lawyers as confident, strong and…” she cleared her throat, “quite sexy.” She trailed off at that last comment.

“Oh,” was all Regina could seem to response. They turned and continued walking at the lack of further conversation.

After a few minutes they had reached their next destination. Emma reached to open the door and Regina stopped her by placing her hand on Emma’s forearm. “Thank you. I’m not quite used to compliments. I was wrong to make assumptions. Seems I’ve spent a lot of time validating what I do to others and that takes a toll.”

Emma gave her a bright smile that reached eyes. “That’s okay; it’s been a while since I’ve had the opportunity to give someone a compliment.” She opened the door for Regina and with a slight bow stated, “After you, your majesty.”

Regina returned the smile and shook her head a little as she entered and laughed, “Idiot.”


	6. Ties That Bind

“Hey, glad you’re back,” Neal stated looking over his computer monitor as Regina and Emma came into the station. It was just before lunch and they had stopped by at Regina’s request to see if the sheriff had any information to pass on. David had called his sheriff contacts and friends in the nearby areas to pass on the information Regina had requested.

“Hi Emma,” Neal shyly waved. Emma raised a hand toward Neal but glanced toward Regina instead. Regina gave her a smirk and rolled her eyes. She turned her back to Neal so he couldn’t see her face and mouthed to Emma, “true love” teasingly. Emma lightly smacked Regina’s shoulder and tired not to laugh. Neal witnessed the interaction with a frown.

“Emma thanks for taking the Marshal around town,” David came into the room with a female ranger following close behind. Regina studied her as she spoke to Emma. “Hey Emma, I’ve missed you. We still need to nail down a day for you to come to dinner.” The ranger gave Emma a tight hug and then winked at her.

 “Regina, this is my wife, Mary Margaret. She’s a Park Ranger here at the Yellowstone Welcome Center.” Mary Margaret extended her hand to Regina which was enthusiastically shaken. “Nice to meet you Marshal. David’s told me all about the circumstances of your visit. We had the bulletins come through the station as well. I can assure you, we are going to do everything we can to help you out.”

“Thank you Mrs. Nolan. I could use all the eyes and ears I can get on this one.”

“Have you heard any further information on the two in question?” Mary asked. Regina considered the pixie haired petite woman for a brief moment.

“No. I took a call from my supervisor this morning and he said there haven’t been any sightings in the surrounding cities. He’s convinced they aren’t in the area and are more likely headed to the coast or Canada.”

“I see. So why would they send you if they don’t believe there to be any hope of finding them here?” Mary asked.

This struck a nerve with Regina. Seams everyone had the same question and Regina was meant to repeat her concern in order to validate her presence. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from responding in a harsh tone. Once she had herself under control she stated, “Because _I_ believe they will come to this area.” After a deep breath, “Jones has family and ties to the area. They need a place to lay low. What better place to wait it out than the vast open and empty space of a national forest?” The more she spoke the louder she became. Emma noticed the change in the marshal’s demeanor and tried to intervene.

“Mary Margaret, hey, what do you say you show me that new web site you were talking about the other day? The one with all the new trail information that the park is posting?” Emma grabbed Mary’s elbow and guided her to a desk in the corner. Regina watched them go never loosing eye contact with Mary.

David cleared his throat to break the tension. He stepped toward Regina and lowered his voice, “She means well. Don’t take offense. She’s naturally curious and, believe me, there isn’t really anything that exciting going on around here this time of year. The park is practically empty and she finds anything to distract her and make it her own little project.” Just then the phone rang.

“Sheriff, it’s your buddy Graham from St. Anthony.” Neal extended the phone while standing from his desk.

“Excuse me,” David said, “I’ll be right back.”

After handing the phone to David, Neal moved around to speak with Regina.

“So, any luck with the shop keeps?”

Regina leaned heavily on the desk behind her crossing her arms and her ankles as she considered Neal. There was something about this young man that set her on edge. _What is it about him that seems so familiar yet unnerving?_

“Not as of yet; we only spoke to them this morning and no one reported seeing them.”

“Right,” Neal said. He shifted from one foot to the other before he continued. “So you keep saying that Jones has family in the area. What about Gold? What’s his story?”

“Rupert Gold is a dangerous man Deputy. He is very manipulative and intelligent. He’ll do whatever it takes to save his own hide and stay out of prison.”

“So he doesn’t really have ties to the area?” Neal asked.

“Not that we are aware of, no. He’ll manipulate Jones to get what he needs…” Regina’s thoughts trailed off as her gaze shifted to the floor next to her. She was thinking about the scene photographs from Gold’s file.

“And then what?” Neal pushed.

Regina returned her eyes to Neal. “Then he’ll no longer have use for him.”

Their gaze stayed locked as Neal considered this. David hung up the phone and came around the desk.

“Neal, get into the system and see what you can find on hikers in the area being robbed of their gear.”

“Everything okay Sheriff?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, my buddy Graham, he’s the sheriff in St. Anthony, just called, and said there was a bunch of hikers robbed while hiking the dunes. He was just letting me know so we can keep an eye out at our pawn shop. Oddly enough there was a Jeep stolen as well from the public parking at the Dunes.”

Emma and Mary joined to group, overhearing the conversation. “What kind of gear are we talking about?” Emma asked.

“Weird really; they took their tents, packs, and other equipment.” David filled them in.

“What’s so odd about that, Sheriff? Don’t people around here get robbed or cars get stolen?” Regina asked.

“The odd part about the Jeep being stolen is that St. Anthony virtually has a zero crime rate. To have two incidences in one day has got to be a record,” David informed.

“Usually when a hiker gets robbed they get taken for wallets, cameras and sometimes car keys,” Emma said to Regina. “No one ever really takes camping or hiking equipment.” To David, “Do you have a list of items?” Just then the fax machine beeped.

“That would be the list now. I wouldn’t be surprised if whoever stole the equipment also had something to do with the Jeep,” David said moving away.

“That would make sense if this town is as crime free as you say it is,” Regina pondered the moment.

“Get me a copy and I’ll take it into the welcome center in the park and pass it around to the other rangers. We’ll keep an eye out,” Mary said helpfully.

“Sure thing Mary Margret,” Neal said eagerly. “Then you and I will sit down and try to plan that dinner you keep talking about.” At that he moved Mary Margaret away to the copier and added a passing wink to Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back to Regina who had witnessed the action. “Whatever,” Emma whispered. Regina just chuckled, which only caused the blonde to blush.

“So…anyway…I guess we are done for the day. I need to get to the office and take over for Granny.”

There was a moment of eye contact between the two as if the other was waiting for someone to say something else. Regina stood from leaning on the desk which put her closer to Emma. Regina could swear she heard the blondes breathe catch.

“Sheriff Nolan wants me to accompany him to a city council meeting this evening to inform the board and Mayor of the situation. Will you be there?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, Emma,” David started, “you should go. Everybody asks for you when you’re not there and I think they will take this a lot more serious if you talk to them or at least back us up.”

“Why do you say that?” Emma asked. She didn’t like getting involved in all the politics around town but since she arrived a few years ago and started getting to know everyone they seemed to want to keep her involved. They always found a way to speak to her about their concerns, knowing she would listen and take them serious. As if she had answered her own question, “Well, I guess I could go.”

“Good. Now that that’s settled…Miss Swan, thank you for escorting me this morning,” Regina said, “ I supposed you’re my unofficial chaperone.”

“No problem, you’re welcome,” Emma winked as she pulled herself away and headed for the door.

With her hand on the doorknob, she turned back to see Regina still watching her. Before she could think better of it, “Listen, I have to finish this shift and get ready for tomorrows trip but I still have to eat. And as your chaperone I would feel bad if you didn’t get the proper nourishment so…would you like to grab a bite before the meeting? I can text you when I’m finished?”

 _Did she just ask me out? Of course, she didn’t, she’s just being polite._ Regina bit her bottom lip as if she were considering the question. In reality she didn’t want to seem needy by answering too quickly.

Finally, “That sounds good. Perhaps I can try some of those hand crafted beers you were telling me about last night.”

A huge smile spread across Emma’s face and she let out a breathe she didn’t know she was holding.

“Great, I’ll see you later then.”

In the corner Mary Margaret and Neal were deep in conversation; well Mary Margaret was anyway. Neal, however, was more interested in the conversation between Emma and Regina. The only part he heard for sure was that they were having dinner together which made him furious. Maybe he should have asked Emma first; _when I had the chance. Before that fucking marshal stuck her nose in_ …

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 “I think we have just about everything we need,” Killian reported.

“I see you have quite the supplies there Mr. Jones. Do you and your cousin expect us to carry all of this gear or do you have a plan to transport it some other way?” Gold asked.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head. You met him just hours ago, does he not seem serious enough for you?”

“He seemed enthusiastic enough about getting you out of here safely, but I’m not sure the best way to acquire said gear was to steal it? I’m not sure that was a very smart move on his, or your, part. What part of keeping a low profile do I need to explain to you?” Gold was getting more frustrated with every passing day and it was becoming obvious that his _partner_ was even more of a risk than he anticipated.

“Will simply found a means to an end. I’m sure the marshals are aware of my family ties and it would look quite suspicious if he suddenly started buying overnight equipment such as this, he didn’t want to leave a trail or be seen in the stores. The Jeep has been stashed and won’t be moved until we leave. We’ll take it as far in as we can and then stash it so no one will find it, no one will suspect anything. This gear is expensive and if we are to make the two day hike to the cabin we will need it,” Killian explained.

“Tell me again about this cabin that we are to hold up in until things cool off. I don’t understand how you think no one knows about it even though it’s been in your family for years; seems someone other than you and your cousin would know of its existence.”

“Like I said before, no one has been to it in years; perhaps ten or more. Most of the locals that are even familiar with the area believe it has been abandoned and all but destroyed by the elements. Will has been staying there the last few months of the summer. He’s made it livable but only from the inside. He assured me at first glance it would appear to be dangerously condemned. He’s quite the genius actually,” Killian continued to check the gear that was laid out on the tables. “He has all but built a cabin within the cabin in order to keep it camouflaged if you will. Genius I say!”

Gold was skeptical. He didn’t trust Killian Jones and he certainly didn’t trust his cousin. Rupert Gold never trusted anyone. He had only recently discovered his long lost son, his contact long ago severed.  He still knew little about him. He had only recently had contact with him and wasn’t completely sure why, after all these years, the young man had sought him out. He had only corresponded through post; receiving a few letters from him and sending only a few back. The letters contained all the details that convinced Rupert that this man was indeed his son. He had given him details only his mother would have known. Even though he revealed very little of himself, he did say that he resided within a day’s drive to the federal prison if they eventually would like to meet and gave him a phone number. Perhaps Rupert could make contact and gain the assistance of his long lost son. If it turned out to be a trap he could easily enough dispose of the young man. If, however, he was serious about renewing a relationship with his father, he could prove his loyalty by assisting him through the winter and on to freedom once more.

“Right,” Killian interrupted Gold’s thoughts, “I think we have just about all we need. I see only the need for a few additional items and then we should be set. We leave in two days. The weather is unpredictable this time of year and I want to get somewhere that I’m more familiar with and can see who’s coming at me. I don’t like staying in this place any more than we have to.”

“Agreed,” Gold confirmed. “We also need to get our hands on a few firearms. Never can be too careful Mr. Jones.”

“Right.”

                                _____________________________________________________________

Neal’s cell phone rang and as he checked the caller ID realized he had no idea who was calling. “Hello.”

“Hello, Dearie. Thought I’d see how my boy was getting on,” came the unfamiliar voice of the caller.

“Who is this?” Neal asked.

“Why it’s your dear old Dad. Aren’t you glad to hear from me? That is why you started writing me isn’t it; to get to know me?”

“Su…sure, I just wasn’t expecting you to call, here, now. It could be dangerous for you. Where are you?”

Gold hesitated, what could he know about the looming dangers he would be experiencing? Gold didn’t want to reveal too much information in case he couldn’t trust this man calling himself his son. “So you’re aware that I’ve moved around a bit in the last few weeks.”

Neal stood from his chair and looked around to make sure no one was listening even though he knew he was the only one in the office. “I know what’s happened. I know you escaped. Why are you calling me now?” he asked in a lower volume.

“I need your help as it where. You see I am traveling, against my better judgment, with a man who may or may not be able to get me somewhere safe. I was hoping you could help me with that if need be.”

Neal knew that his father had escaped prison and that it was his father that Regina was here to bring in. He was surprised that the Marshals had showed up in the first place but he was even more surprised now to learn that his father was indeed in the area. He hadn’t told a soul that he was contacting Gold. There was nothing in his background to make anyone suspect he knew Gold much less suspect that they were related. Gold had left his mother not soon after Neal was born. Gold never failed to provide for the boy and his mother all be it from a distance. Gold knew, in his line of work, it was too dangerous for both his love and his new born son to be associated with him. He had arranged a new name and identity for Neal’s mother and allowed them to live their lives in relative safety away from the dangers of his criminal career.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. You do know there is a Marshal in the area looking for you? Your picture is in every shop and restaurant in town! I can’t be seen with you!” Neal confessed.

Gold paused at that. How did he know about the Marshal or the fact that he was being looked for in this particular area? Finally, “how is it you know about the Marshal? Where are you staying?”

“I’m in West Yellowstone and I’m a sheriff’s deputy! Of course I know about the search for you!” Neal raised his voice at that.

“Ahhh, I see. You didn’t tell me what line of work you were in,” Gold stated as calmly as he could. There was a long pause. “Is this going to be a problem for you and I, son?” Gold used the term of endearment in hopes that it would convince Neal that there was a lot more at stake here than just his freedom.

“No…no I don’t…I’m your son. I’ll do what I can to help you. Should we meet?” Neal was confused between doing his job and finally getting to know his father. All his life his mother told him what a wonderful man his father was. When he found out it was Rupert Gold of course he had his doubts but his mother convinced him that Rupert was simply doing what he needed to in order to provide the best for his family.

Gold hesitated again. “I’ll have to think about that. Perhaps this wasn’t such a great idea. I don’t want to get you involved and put you in harm’s way.” Gold was actually sincere about that. He didn’t know his son was a deputy or that he was in West Yellowstone. He only knew the idea of finally getting to know his son was appealing and if he could help him gain his freedom it was all the more a welcome relationship.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Gold finally broke the silence. “I can trust that you’ll keep quiet for now, son?”

Neal was in a daze. Not only was his father a world class criminal but he was an escapee and asking for his help. Maybe he could help his father and remain undetected by Sheriff Nolan. No one suspected anything about Neal's past. Why would they? All of his background checks had come up clean. “I won’t say anything. And Dad…you’ll call me tomorrow right?”

After a pause, “yes.” The line went dead.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“So this is how you pack for one of your trips?” Regina stood in the doorway and looked around the small garage apartment at the equipment that was laid out on the floor, couch and table. Emma had texted her and told her she was just about finished packing and that she would meet her at the restaurant. Regina insisted on picking the blonde up at her apartment now that she had finally acquired a rental and because it was getting colder out. _Plus, she’ll have to rely on me to take her home._

“This is only for three days. You should see how she packs for a week!” Ruby announced from the kitchen.

“Well, yeah. I know it doesn’t seem organized but I know what I need and where to find it,” Emma replied as she started stuffing items into a very large backpack.

“And you carry all of this with you?”

“Sure. It just looks like a lot. None of it by itself is really very heavy. Plus I’m used to it.” Emma kept stuffing item after item in until what was once lying about the apartment was now in the pack.

Regina frowned. “That looks pretty heavy to me,” she said pointing to the pack.

“I can hardly carry it! Its crazy heavy,” Ruby said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

“It’s a bit awkward but very manageable. Want to try it on?” Emma asked.

Regina wrinkled her nose but after very little consideration said, “Okay, just don’t let me break anything.”

“Oh there’s nothing in this apartment that can’t be replaced,” Emma said bending over to close the final zipper on the bag.

“I didn’t mean in your apartment Dear, I meant me. Don’t break me!”

“Oh,” Emma laughed. Then without thinking she stepped in front of Regina and helped her remove her jacket. “You’ll need to take this off.” She grabbed the lapels and started to push it off of Regina’s shoulders. Regina froze. All of the sudden Emma was inches in front of her and helping her out of her clothes. She held her breath until her arms were free of the sleeves and focused as hard as she could not to reach out and grab the blonde. Emma sensed Regina's tension. She didn’t know what had compelled her to do what she just did. She looked up, met those possessive brown orbs, and realized her proximity to Regina.

“Sorry,” she whispered but didn’t move. Those eyes were now searching hers and Regina’s breath appeared to be labored.

“That’s alright,” Regina’s reply was whispered as well.

They just stood there, staring at each other, neither one with the strength to move.

“Hey, what are you guys doing? Having a staring contest?” Ruby asked as she bound into the room.

Emma and Regina were startled from there trance and looked away while taking a step back from one another.

“Ah, no, Regina was just going to try on the pack to see if she could handle it,” Emma informed with smile.

“I beg your pardon,” Regina stated as she recovered her senses. “If you can handle it, I can.”

“Whatever,” Ruby sassed. “That thing weighs like a hundred pounds!”

“We’ll see about that,” Regina stated with a bit of attitude as she freed herself from her holster. “Let’s give it a shot, shall we.”

She motioned to Emma that she was ready. Emma told her to turn around and slip her arms through the straps. As she felt the weight of the pack settle on her back she started to lean forward to compensate for it. Emma moved around to her front and grabbed the straps.

“Stand up straight or you’ll hurt your back. I’ll adjust the straps to shift the weight to sit more comfortable on your body. Hold still.”

Regina held as still as she could considering she felt as though she were holding a small elephant on her back. She didn’t expect it to be this heavy and thought maybe she should just concede and tell Emma to remove it. However, when Emma move around to her front and began adjusting straps by pulling here and there, her hands ghosting over the sides of her breasts, hips, and waist, she was also very close to her again. She could smell Emma’s shampoo and her vanilla body wash. Regina couldn’t think and nothing else seemed to matter now; it was sensory overload.

Emma finished the adjustments and met Regina’s eyes. “There…there you go now try and straighten up. The weight will shift naturally on your back and should be more comfortable.”

Regina did as she was told; a small smile crept across her face at her accomplishment. Emma smiled too but didn’t lose eye contact.

“Whatever,” Ruby sighed with a wave of her hand. She had been watching the exchange from across the room and noticed the intense staring between the two. “You two should get a room,” she said as she left as quickly as she had entered.

Emma heard what her friend had said and was a bit shocked that Ruby had been so crass. “Ruby!”

Regina had heard her as well and, in her haste to move back from Emma, stumbled and began to fall backward onto the couch. Emma reached out to steady her but it was too late. With all the added weight, Regina was too heavy and she pulled Emma with her as she fell. She hit the cushions with an “Umph” and felt the weight of Emma on top of her. Emma scrambled to remove herself from Regina but only succeeded in pressing both hands to Regina’s breasts in an effort to push herself up. As Emma fumbled, Regina pictured herself as a turtle on its shell with another lying on her front and broke into a fit of laughter which startled the blonde. Emma stopped moving then and finally gathered herself enough to get up. She too had started laughing. Regina thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard and only wanted to hear more.

Finally upright and working her way out of the straps; Regina let out a deep breath and stood beside Emma. They both looked at the pack as it lay menacingly on the sofa. “I think that’s enough camping for me for one day,” Regina snarked.

“Yeah, how about we go grab that dinner,” Emma said as she held out Regina’s jacket and holster to her. “Let’s leave the camping to the professionals.”

                                                ______________________________________________

After a comfortable dinner Regina and Emma made their way to the city council meeting and informed everyone of the potential threat in the area, a few details of the escape and what the marshals and sheriff’s offices were doing about it. It seemed that a few of the council members took this opportunity to push for more funds and taxes for the sheriff’s office to hire more help and improve the roads. What that had to do with the current issue no one could figure out but some of the members obviously had an agenda. Emma stepped in a few times to bring everyone back to the same page and calm everyone down.

Regina watched as Emma seemed to be a natural at controlling the room. Emma listened with genuine interest to everyone’s complaints and then offered an acceptable alternative or solution. Archey Hopper, the current acting Mayor, didn’t say much and was obviously out of his element. Regina would have to remember to ask Emma how he had been placed in such a position. This town’s dynamic was certainly interesting.


	7. In the Light of a New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for your comments and kudos. You guys are truly an inspiration and vote of confidence!

Emma left before dawn the next morning. Although she hadn’t gotten much sleep, a certain brunette invading her dreams, she felt enthusiastic about the two day trip. The three men she was to guide into the backcountry had specifically mentioned fishing and camping so she would take them to a little known area six miles in. They met her at the tourist office and were eager to get started. Emma explained to the father and two sons that Ruby would take them as far as the Continental Divide by truck and they would be on their own from there.

Once they started hiking Emma began to speak to them about the history of the area and the environment in which they would live for the next two days. They were attentive and eager; the father, in his late sixties, seemed in good shape and kept up easily with his two thirty-something year old sons. This wasn’t their first hiking trip but it was the longest they had taken as a group and their first time in Yellowstone. The conversation was relaxed and easy; Emma letting the men do their family thing and just lead the way.

About two miles in and at least a mile from the well worn path that most day hikers used, Emma stopped the group for a planned water break and rest. They engaged in easy conversation about the area, the family’s previous hiking trips and Emma’s experience. As the conversation drifted to more familial topics, Emma stood to take a look around and give the three some space. She had wondered around the side of a sloping embankment to an overlook. She recognized the landscape and could actually see the group’s destination in the valley below near the edge of Yellowstone Lake.

As she stared out into the open expanse below her, her mind drifted to another beauty…

 

_“So thank you for chaperoning me once again to dinner,” Regina said as they approached her cabin._

_She and Emma had just finished a beer and a light dinner at the Slippery Otter where their conversation focused mostly on the investigation and the town’s people. “No problem, you make it sound like a chore. I enjoyed the company, your company,” Emma corrected as she walked beside Regina with her hands in her back pockets gazing at the path in front of them._

_Regina stopped and turned to face her a few feet in front of her cabin door, “as did I Emma.” She was struggling to find a way to describe how she felt when she was close to the blonde. Familiar, yet new; exciting, yet comfortable. “I guess you’ll be gone for the next couple of days, “she said as Emma turned to face her._

_“A couple, yes. I’ll be back Tuesday afternoon. Are you sure you can handle it around here without your trusty guide?” Emma joked._

_Regina took a small step forward bringing her closer to Emma’s warmth. The smirk that adorned Emma’s face at the last comment slipped away and she held her breath and met those chocolate pools. She noticeably shivered at Regina’s proximity and removed her hands from her pockets then reached for the woman in front of her but hesitated; an action that hadn’t gone unnoticed by the marshal. In a moment of thoughtless instinct Regina reached for Emma’s forearm with her right hand holding Emma in place._

_“I’ll manage…but…please take care to return safely.”_

_“I …I will…” Emma couldn’t breathe. “I’ll be fine,” finally finding her voice._

_Regina’s grip on Emma’s arm seemed to be shooting electrical current straight through her body. As she tugged lightly to pull the blonde closer, Emma stepped into her and placed her left hand on Regina’s waist grabbing at the loose material of the jacket that adorned the woman’s figure. Regina glanced down at Emma’s full pink lips only briefly before she removed the remaining space between them, at the last moment veering to the right and placing a soft kiss to Emma’s left cheek._

_Emma’s grip tightened and her breath hitched. It was over before it really began. Regina stepped back but felt as though her whole body had been set aflame. She refused to meet Emma’s gaze. For her part, Emma couldn’t move; she just stood there, frozen, eyes refusing to open._

_Regina cleared her throat which brought Emma back to reality. As Emma opened her eyes, Regina looked up and met them. “I’ll see you in a couple of days then?” she asked as she took a couple of steps backwards toward her door. A slight smile grew on her face as she realized Emma hadn’t moved; hands still reaching out as if still holding onto her. Emma slowly lowered her hands to her side but only gazed in Regina’s direction trying to remember how to breathe. As she began to finally focus, she had just enough time to see Regina enter her cabin and turn back with a cocky smile on her face as she closed the door._

_Shaking her head to remove the cobwebs, “what the actual fuck just happened?” She turned to make her way slowly back to her car still somewhat dazed. Holy, hell, she just kissed me, she thought as she brought her fingers up to touch her cheek desperately trying to burn the memory of those soft, crimson lips._

_Regina was watching through the peek hole and chuckled, “God what an adorable idiot.”_

 

Emma was brought back to reality by a commotion a few hundred feet away. She realized she was still standing on the overlook and she had brought her hand up to her cheek mimicking her movement from the night before. She could still feel Regina on her cheek and in her grip and it made her smile grow. She snapped out of it as she heard loud voiced once again from the direction of her hikers.

As she approached the group she saw two other men with their backs to her, facing the guys of her group. The two brothers had crowded in front of their father with their hands out in a defensive position. The father was leaning over holding his side and appeared to be in pain. She slowed her progress to try and see what was happening and to be a quiet as she could.

“We don’t have anything worth taking, man.” One of the brothers said as he handed his pack over to the shorter of the two strangers. “You don’t need to point that thing at us!”

Emma realized then that they were being held at gunpoint. She moved to her left to try and get a better look at the two only to realize they were wearing bandannas around their face.

“Just shut up and hand over the other pack,” the taller of the two ordered in an odd accent. “We’ll take what we need and be on our way!”

Emma crouched low in the underbrush, moving as quietly as she could. Maybe she could move in behind them and distract them enough that the brothers would have time to advance. Or, maybe she should just let the scene play out, let them take what they wanted and be on their way.

No, she had to do something, they were her responsibility.

“Hey, look what we have here,” the shorter, chubby man stated as he rummaged through the pack then held up a revolver. The taller, lean thief snatched it from his hand and began to inspect it. “Very nice,” he said as he rolled the cylinder to see that it was loaded, “thank you mate,” he said to the young brother.

“Take it and leave us be,” demanded the older brother.

Just then the short bandit screamed and reached for the back of his right leg. When he brought his hand back around again he was holding a small knife that was now covered with his blood. The taller thief looked at the knife and then turned in Emma’s direction and pointed the gun. Firing once, he grabbed the short man by the jacket and pulled him away from the group. “Let go, let’s go,” he yelled. Practically dragging his companion behind him, limping, they both ran in the direction in which Emma and her three tourists had just come.

The shot that was fired in Emma’s direction had missed and struck a tree several feet to her right. She made her way quickly to the group to see that they were okay. “We should go after them!” the younger brother huffed.

“No! Dad is hurt and we need to make sure he’s okay. Plus they have guns you moron! What are we going to do if we catch them?” the older brother stated.

Emma was now kneeling next to the father and trying to access what his injuries were. “What happened? Where are you hurt?”

“That jerk kicked him in the ribs when they rushed us!” said the young man.

“Stay still, let me take a look,” Emma soothed. She unbuttoned his shirt and then pulled up his t-shirt to take a look. The man’s ribs had already started bruising and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

“What happened!?” Emma asked again.

“We were just sitting here and these two jumped out of nowhere. Dad was sitting closest to them and when he didn’t move fast enough for them the tall guy pushed him down and kicked him in the ribs!” the older brother explained.

“I still say we should go after them!”

“No. Your brother is right. They have guns; two now apparently,” she glared at the older brother.

“I always carry that when we hike; for protection from animals. I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

“Well, it didn’t help you and now it’s in the hands of a criminal,” Emma spat. She moved over to pick up her knife. “Let’s get your dad back to the trailhead and I’ll use the service phone to get a ride. It could take them a while to get to us.” Then, turning to the older man, “Will you be okay to move or do you want me to run ahead and send someone back for you?”

“No,” he breathed. “I can make it. Just shaken up is all.” But as he tried to stand he winced in pain. “I think I broke a rib or two.”

“Well, gather up what’s left of the gear and we’ll head back. Those two should be long gone by now.”

The older brother helped his dad to his feet while the younger picked up the packs. Emma took the fathers pack as well as her own. The younger brother slung his and then his brothers over his back.

“Are you going to be okay with both?” Emma asked watching him situate the weight.

“Yeah, I’ve got this, you?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Emma led the way back to the trail head. It was taking much longer to hike back due to the father’s slow progress and the added weight of the packs to the two carrying gear but they were going to make it before night fall; the two brothers switching occasionally to help their father. Once they reached the turnout at the Continental Divide sign Emma used her ranger key to open the call box tastefully camouflaged behind the sign. She called the ranger station and requested a truck to take her and the group back to town explaining a little of what happened and that they had an injured party who seemed stable but needed medical attention.

They all settled by the roadside and waited. It would be a while before the ranges got to them and Emma didn’t expect any tourists to happen by because the sun was setting and most would have made their way out of the park.

“Thank you,” the older brother said as he sat down on the railing next to her.

“For what, I didn’t do anything. I shouldn’t have left you guys,” Emma breathed.

“What could you have done? You would have just been at gun point like the rest of us.” After a long pause, “You’re pretty good with that knife. Where’d you lean to throw like that? You must have been 70 feet from us; pretty impressive.”

“Just something I picked up. I’m sorry this happened to you and your family,” she said as she watched the younger brother put his arm around his dads shoulder and laugh. “You guys seem like a close family. It must be nice having them to go hiking with.”

“Yeah, it is. Although this is going in the books as the most exciting trip! We didn’t even get to catch a fish!” He laughed.

“Well, I tell you what, you guys get your dad all patched up and healed and we’ll try this again next time you guys are out this way. What do you say?”

“That sounds great. And thanks again for acting so quickly with those guys.”

“No problem.”

He made his way back over to his brother and father leaving Emma to watch their interactions. Despite having their trip interrupted and their father hurt, they seemed to be happy to be together. _That’s nice._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip back to town didn’t take nearly as long as the usual ride. The rangers that picked them up used their lights and sirens to move traffic out of the way. They pulled into the emergency bay at the medical center in West Yellowstone and as they exited the SUV, David, Mary Margret, Ruby, Neal and Regina were waiting for them.

Ruby was the first to reach Emma. “Are you okay? What happened? Mary only got pieces of the story from the station. She said there had been another hold up and that you were involved. She said that someone was hurt!”

“I’m fine,” Emma reassured her. “I’m not hurt. I’m okay.”

“Oh, thank God,” Mary came rushing to her side. “I called David as soon as I heard you were involved.”

Neal and David were helping the rangers move the injured man to a stretcher and speaking to the rangers that had brought them in. David told Neal to stay with the brothers and get their statements once they were settled while the doctors attended to the injured. Neal agreed and looked Emma’s way with concerned. Emma acknowledged this with a nod of her own and raised her hand to him to indicate she was fine. That seemed to be enough for Neal and he turned to go do his job.

As David approached Emma he began asking questions. Mary and Ruby seemed to be asking the same questions all at once but Emma didn’t hear any of them. She was looking at the brunette standing several feet away.

Regina had been at the sheriff’s station on the phone speaking to Supervisor Locksley when David got the call from the ranger’s station. She heard little of the conversation but keyed in on Emma’s name when it was mentioned. Bits and pieces filtered to her ears; “Emma Swan”, “another robbery”, “gun shots”, “someone was injured”. She held her breath and completely lost interest in the conversation that she and Robert was having. Her only concern was for Emma.

Regina had ridden with David and Neal to the medical center and as they waited for the arrival of the party her breathing became erratic; she realized she was holding her breath at some point and was becoming a bit dizzy. _What’s my problem? Relax._ She could do nothing but think about the blonde and the waiting was pure torture. Emma would be okay. Emma could take care of herself.

Emma slowly moved through her friends who were so caught up in their rambling they didn’t notice her take a few steps away. The look on Regina’s face was one of pure concern. Emma wanted to reassure her that all was fine.

“Are you okay?” Regina asked softly, never loosing eye contact.

“Yeah, I’m good. Not even a scratch.”

They took steps to move in each other’s direction and Regina even raised her hand as if she were going to grasp Emma’s arm but withdrew just as quickly. Regina broke eye contact and allowed herself to thoroughly observe Emma. She had to see for herself that there were no injuries. Regina smiled but clinched her teeth and exhaled a long relieving breath through her nose. She seemed to relax a little at Emma’s words.

“Good. Can’t have my chaperon injured now can we?” Regina asked trying to cover her emotions. She was so relieved to know and see for herself that Emma was truly okay.

David, Ruby and Mary once again gained Emma’s attention. “I’m going to need to get a statement about what happened. Do you need to be looked at, are you hurt in any way?” David asked.

“No, I’m really fine. Just a little shaken and a bit hungry.” Everyone seemed to collectively let out a laugh. Emma was hungry; she was okay.

“Okay, let’s all go back to the station and you can tell us what happened.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“…So that’s when the guy, the short one, finds the gun and I landed one of my knives in the back of his right leg…” Emma was on her second, or was it third, rendition of the tale. David had wanted to be thorough and in typical police fashion, one telling of the story wouldn’t do.

Regina sat at a desk in the corner observing the group and listening to Emma’s version of the event. During the retelling of the details, however, she drifted to her own internal struggle. _I was simply concerned for her well being. Don’t make a big deal about it. A friend…I suppose. Yes, concerned for a friend._ She couldn’t even effectively convince herself that was all there was to it.

She realized the minute she met this blonde that she was drawn to her and felt as if she wanted to know more about her. Spending time with her the last couple of days only confirmed that. She didn’t have many friends to speak of. She was career driven and, well, since Daniel, she hadn’t allowed herself to get close to anyone. Even those she knew and considered friends while in law school she had lost touch with; all except for childhood friend Katherine. She certainly hadn’t allowed herself any romantic notions. _Wait…romantic?_

“Regina what do you think?”

Regina was brought back to reality when someone, David, had said her name.

“Pardon,” Regina said looking up to see all eyes on her.

“I asked what you thought,” David reiterated. “Frankly, I’ve never seen anything like it. I mean people have gotten robbed around here before but these last few occurrences are obviously related.”

“Well, let’s talk it through,” Regina said as she stood and moved toward a white board on the wall beside Mary Margaret. “What do we know?”

“One to two guys are targeting hikers,” Mary Margaret stated.

Regina wrote that on the board. “Right, what else?”

“They seem to only be interested in hiking or survival equipment,” Ruby added.

“They are armed,” David added. “And this has all occurred in the last two to three days as far as we know.”

“And now, one of them is injured thanks to Emma,” Neal declared as he walked in the room with a stack of papers in his hand. “These are the statement of the guys on the trail.”

“How is the father doing?” Emma asked.

“He has a couple of broken ribs but nothing life threatening. They were getting ready to release him actually,the youngest is still a little keyed up and ready to go kick some ass. I told them to go back to their hotel and if we needed more information we’d get in touch with them.”

“What did you find out about the gun that was taken?” David asked.

“It’s a Colt .45; been in the family for a while; Dad’s really upset it’s missing.”

They all turned back to Regina who was staring at the board in deep thought. There was something here but she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“What else do we know? Even the smallest details could be the key,” Regina asked the group.

“Looks like they are shopping for a camping trip,” Neal laughed.

“Yeah, like they are gearing up for a trip for sure. That’s what I’d do before a long hike,” Emma added.

Regina looked at her then with a furrowed brow. “What did you just say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to leave it there for the rest of the week.  
> To my American friends - Happy Independence Day!  
> To all else, have a good weekend!


	8. New Information and A Little Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the comments and kudos. You guys are amazing and it's very encouraging.
> 
> I don't have a beta and all of the type-o's are mine and even though I try to catch them all before I post, I miss a few here and there. If you see something feel free to point it out so I can correct it, I won't take offense. I don't want my poor typing skills to get in the way of the flow of the story.

Regina had been facing the white board when Emma last spoke. She turned to her now as if the blonde had revealed the secrets of the universe, eyes wide, tight grip on the marker as her knuckles turned white all while taking several steps to come within a couple of feet from where Emma sat on the desk.

“I said that’s what I’d do if I were getting ready to take a trip into the backcountry,” Emma clarified with a puzzled look as she leaned back slightly to give the brunette predator some space.

“Describe them to me, again!” Regina insisted.

“One was tall, about six-two, six-three. He had short black hair and a weird accent. Like English but not, maybe Irish. He sounded like a freaking pirate,” Emma laughed but Regina didn’t find it funny. “Anyway, the short one was heavy set, dark hair and didn’t look too happy when I stuck him in the leg.”

Regina was silent. She turned to look at the board again. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

“They are shopping for supplies…,” she whispered.

“Regina? Regina, what is it?” David asked. “Do you know something we don’t?”

“The tall skinny one could be the description of Killian Jones! I’m not sure about the short one, he doesn’t sound familiar, but Jones has an odd accent and physically matches!”

Mary Margaret stepped forward, “If,” she stressed, “they are gearing up for a trip, why wouldn’t they just purchase it like everyone else? Why draw attention with the thefts?”

“They don’t have the resources. They’ve only been out for about ten days and we have a lock down on all their known bank accounts. They wouldn’t have the money so what better way to get it than to just take what they needed from the locals,” Regina explained now staring at the board once again.

“That’s crazy,” Neal laughed.

“No it’s not actually,” Emma added and stood next to Regina in front of the board. “Think about it…Regina has suspected all along that they were going to use this area to disappear until the heat died down. Did you say that Jones has family in the area?”

“Yes, and, they can’t very well walk into a store and buy equipment now that I’ve plastered their photos all over,” Regina confirmed.

“That does make sense; what about Gold?” David asked.

“He’s the brains, he’s not going to get his hands dirty with something as menial as getting supplies,” Regina informed, “None of the descriptions so far match his, he must be staying out of sight.”

“Where are they going to go? Do you expect them to just take off hiking into the woods and set up camp?” Neal pushed rather sarcastically.

“No, I don’t. They must have a destination in mind,” Regina glared at Neal.

“Regina, what’s the cousin’s name again?” David asked moving to a computer.

“William Scarlett. His family is supposed to have lived in the area for quite some time. He contacted Jones a couple of times over the years, regularly, and then all communications just stopped. We sent the local Sheriff to speak to him when Jones and Gold first escaped but they didn’t seem concerned. Said that Mr. Scarlett cooperated and didn’t give them any useful information but he hasn’t been seen since.”

“Maybe we need to go pay a visit to Mr. Scarlett ourselves. Give me the address and I’ll call the locals and let them know we’re coming. Don’t want to step on anyone’s toes, you know?” David said as he scanned his computer for information.

“Well, I can handle the jurisdiction concerns, I am a _federal_ Marshal. However, we will need some more manpower.”

“Right, of course,” David stammered.

“Is there anything the Rangers can do Regina?” Mary asked. “We don’t have jurisdiction outside of the parks or forests but I could pass on this idea and make sure everyone keeps an eye out.”

“That would be great Mrs. Nolan. I would truly appreciate it. I’ll call Supervisor Locksley and inform him of this development.”

Ruby grabbed Emma’s shirt sleeve and pulled her to the side. “Are you sure you’re okay? I kind of feel like a third wheel right now. I could wait around for you to finish up if you want? I was thinking we could grab a beer? Why don’t you join me at the Rusty Anchor when your done here?”

“No it’s fine. I don’t know that I’m needed anymore either. I’ll just talk to David and make sure he doesn’t need anything else from me. I could use a drink too.”

“Okay, I’ll see you there.” After hugging Mary Margaret and speaking to Neal she left. Mary soon followed telling Emma she was happy she was okay one more time.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------                         

Neal was on the phone with Warm River, Idaho’s local law enforcement. Regina had given David the address of the ranch and he was currently pulling up a satellite image of the property off Robinson Creek where Will Scarlett resided. They needed to get a better lay of the land before they got there. Neal handed the phone to David and said that they seemed cool with the visit but wanted to talk to him about some concerns they had and also a request for the state troopers.

In the mean time, Emma just kept glancing at Regina. She was on the phone with Locksley and the conversation didn’t seem to be going well. Regina half whispered and half yelled into the phone and made her way into the back room for more privacy.

Neal wondered over to Emma when he noticed her staring at Regina. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Emma returned.

“So what’s up with you two?” he asked nodding his head in Regina’s direction.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s up. I … just want to figure out who held us up today and help you guys figure out if they are the same guys Marshall Mills is here after.”

“Huh, couple of days ago you didn’t want anything to do with this…What changed?” Neal pried sounding ever more sarcastic.

Turning to face him fully Emma stated, “A couple of days ago I didn’t have someone shooting at me while I was trying to do my job! What’s your problem?”

“I just don’t trust the Marshal’s instincts and I don’t want to see you get too involved. We can handle this, you don’t need to be hanging around her anymore.”

“I’ll _hang around_ anyone I damn well please Neal. Why don’t you just do your job?!”

With that she moved over to David to see what he was looking at on the computer.

Regina reentered the room as frustrated as ever.

“Marshal, what is it?” David asked.

“Seems my boss doesn’t think our theory has much merit but he at least agreed to send a couple of Marshals and a tracker to see if this may pan out. Seems someone matching Gold’s description was spotted outside of Seattle and he’s concentrating our efforts there at the moment. ” Regina informed as she paced and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

“When are they getting here?” Emma asked.

“Three days,” Regina said turning to face them with her hands on her hips.

“Three days?” David asked. “In three days these guys could be long gone!”

“My thoughts exactly,” Regina agreed.

“What can we do in the mean time?” Emma asked.

“I’m not sure. The park is too big to set up a perimeter,” Regina started.

“And without knowing where these guys are headed it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack!?” Emma finished with a concerned look toward Regina.

“We don’t even know if these guys are the ones. We should just wait on the other Marshals to arrive and then figure out what to do from there,” Neal stated.

Regina’s expression turned from concerned and defeat to one of rage. She approached Neal with a speed unexpected by the deputy and he was caught by complete surprise. She had him by a fist full of uniform before he knew what hit him. David and Emma jump in and tried to separate them.

“Regina take it easy…” Emma said.

“Whoa now…he didn’t mean anything by it Marshal,” David said as he grabbed Neal to pull him back.

Regina still hadn’t let go of Neal and was only inches away from his face when she spat, “This is my investigation, deputy, and I will not just sit by and wait for someone else to show up and take over. You, however, are free to go about your business if you have better things to do. The Marshal’s won’t be needing your assistance any longer!” She finally let go of Neal’s shirt and Emma stepped between them with her hands on Regina’s upper arms and looked straight into her eyes.

“Regina, it’s okay. He didn’t mean anything by it. Hey…” Emma said as calmly as possible.

Regina shifted her eyes from Neal to Emma and seemed to relax instantly. She swallowed and glanced back at Neal then to Emma once again. She then moved to straighten her shirt and ran a hand through her hair once Emma had released her arms. “I’m fine. I apologize Sheriff…Deputy…that was out of line.”

“It’s okay Marshal,” David said. “We know you’re under a lot of pressure to bring these guys in. We just want to help. What do you need us to do?”

“Get us to that ranch in Idaho for starters. We need to know if Mr. Scarlett knows where they are headed.”

Neal stepped back and straightened his uniform with a huff. “Sheriff, if you don’t need me at the moment I’m going to make rounds.” He didn’t wait for a response from David, he just turned, grabbed his coat and left.

“I think we all just need to take a break for a minute. Why don’t you two go do whatever it is you need to do and I’ll get everything sorted out with Idaho? I’ll call you the minute arrangements are made,” David said as he moved back to his office to make some calls.

“Regina, hey,” Emma said to get her attention. “Why don’t you come with me? Ruby is meeting me at the bar and you look like you could use a drink? It’s just around the corner from Granny’s.” Emma watched as Regina turned to take in the information on the board again. “David will call the minute he finds anything out. You can’t do anything but wait.”

Regina took a deep breath and released it, “I know I’m right, Emma. It’s them.”

Emma approached Regina and placed a hand on her right shoulder, “Hey, look at me.”

Regina turned to meet the blonde’s eyes as she finished, “I’m on your side. What you’ve said makes sense and Locksley’s an idiot if he doesn’t see it.” She paused, as Regina searched her expression for a hint of doubt. When she found only understanding she gave a tight lipped smile, “Fine, maybe I do need a drink.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had texted Ruby as they left the Sheriff's station and told her they were on their way and have the drinks ready, they were going to need it. As they made their way into the bar and to the table Ruby had commandeered, Emma noticed a tray of shots and two rather large mugs of beer waiting for them. Regina hadn’t failed to notice either.

Regina took in her surroundings. The establishment was dimly lit and was occupied by more people than Regina expected. The bar ran the length of the far wall and reminded her of an old west saloon with it's dark wood surface and a large mirror hanging behind. Two bar tenders worked to keep the servers and the patrons content as a young man in the opposite corner made sure there was always music playing over the oversized speakers perched on stands to his left and right. The front of the room was odd in that it had a large glass window with painted words ensuring all that passes that they served the " _Coldest beer this side of Yellowstone"._

“This probably isn’t a good idea,” Regina stated as she looked from the tray to Emma.

“Oh, come on, live a little. David won’t know anything for a while and besides you won’t be going anywhere in the middle of the night so…,” she winked at Regina and then smiled at Ruby.

“Yeah, Marshal, live a little. I’m sure Emma can make sure you make it home okay,” she said as she nudged Emma’s shoulder and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Regina watched as Emma narrowed her eyes and gave Ruby a stern look but then turned back to her with a smirk. “Just a couple of shots?”

Regina regarded the tray full of alcohol and then without warning reached for the closest shot and drank it in one smooth move.

“Sweet!” Ruby shouted. “Let’s get this party started!!!”

Emma grinned at Regina as she reached for her own shot and drank it.

Across the street, sitting in his cruiser, Neal sat watching the exchange between Ruby, Regina and Emma.

 _My Emma. What the hell? Why does this Marshal seem to have a connection with my Emma? She’s just getting in the way._ He stared, seething, staying focused on the small group of women. _I know just how to take care of her and help my Pop’s at the same time._ He pulled a new prepaid cell phone out of his vest pocket and dialed the only number programmed.

After one ring the phone was answered but no one said a word until Neal spoke, “I have some information for you that might be helpful but I need you to do something for me as well…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby studied Regina as she drank her beer and glanced around the room. Regina had relaxed considerably since coming in over an hour ago, she had removed her suit jacket and now sat on a bar stool at their high top table in her crisp white blouse adorned by the leather straps that held her sidearm under one arm and two spare magazines under the other. Emma had just excused herself to the ladies room and stated that she was stopping by the bar on the way back for another round.

“What is it Ms. Lucas?” Regina asked without looking at Ruby.

Ruby shrugged and started playing with the label on her beer. “Nothing, I was just wondering…” She didn’t continue so Regina turned to her with a curious expression.

“Wondering what?”

“I was just wondering when you are going to ask Emma out?”

Regina tried her best to remain emotionless. “Whatever do you mean? I’m here to do a job.”

“Yeah, I know. But I see the way you look at her. I saw how you were when we were waiting for the rangers to bring her in. You care for her.”

“I was simply concerned for her well being. Miss Swan has been a tremendous help to me over the last couple of days. And…”

“And you like her,” Ruby finished.

Regina took a long drink of her beer trying to hide her emotions. Ruby was right; she had grown attached to the blonde and there was definitely a connection but she had only known her for a couple of days. Under different circumstances… _maybe._

She relaxed slightly when Ruby’s stare wouldn’t relent. “Perhaps…I do find her… interesting. She’s unlike anyone I’ve encountered.”

“How so?” Ruby asked.

Regina began playing with the label of her own beer. “She’s very kind and helpful. She…I haven’t gotten close to anyone in a very long time, Ms. Lucas, and…well, Emma seems to be someone easy to get close to.”

Ruby raised a brow of her own at the confession. “Really? Well that says a lot right there. Emma is one of the most guarded people I know.” She watched Regina process that for a second.

“Maybe if she’s allowing herself to be gotten close to, she likes you as well and she’s decided it’s worth the risk,” Ruby continued.

Ruby motioned with her head toward the bar where Emma was just then approaching to speak with the bar tender. She turned back to Regina and watched her expression softened at the sight of the blonde.

“I know it’s only been a couple of days but you two seem to have hit it off quite well,” Ruby told her.

Regina continued to stare as Emma ordered drinks. She watched her lean into the bar as she spoke to the bartender. Emma then turned and caught Regina’s eyes. Her smiled shown wide and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she took in the brunette. Regina was the first to look away almost shyly as she looked down at here beer. _She does have an effect on me that’s for sure._

“Looks like you might have some competition,” Ruby nudged her with her elbow and grinned, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Regina looked first at Ruby and then followed Ruby’s eyes to the bar where Emma stood now speaking to a tall brown-haired man who had approached her. Emma was leaning back against the bar on one elbow and speaking to the guy who seemed friendly enough. The man leaned in to speak in order to be heard over the music. Regina felt her spine stiffen and she sat up with a slight flinch in Emma’s direction.

“Miss Swan can handle herself I’m sure,” Regina said looking back down at her beer only to keep glancing at the two.

“I’m sure _he’s_ not her type,” Ruby said as she winked at Regina.

Emma continued to speak with the stranger for a few more minutes. When her drinks arrived she turned back to the bar to speak to the bartender and pay. She didn’t turn to face the stranger for what he obviously felt was for too long, he impatiently reached for her arm and pulled her around. Emma turned to him with a frown and pulled her arm from his grip. Neither Ruby nor Regina could hear what was being said but from Emma’s body language it wasn’t completely friendly. The man stepped closer to Emma, which caused Emma to step back and become pinned to the bar.

“Looks like I need to step up as the wingman,” Ruby stood to move over to Emma.

“I’ve got this,” Regina stopped Ruby with a slight touch to her forearm as she rose from her seat.

Regina straightened her blouse and pulled the straps in on her shoulder holster. This was one occasion where she wished she could just take it off but she hadn’t had time to stop by her room and she wouldn’t be very responsible if she were to leave it hanging with her jacket on the back of her bar stool.

As she approached Emma and her new _friend_ she slowed her pace to gather her composure. Emma glanced in her direction and saw her moving towards them. Regina seemed to be stalking toward her as if she were pray. She settled herself, completely oblivious to what the guy next to her was saying and narrowed her eyes questioning Regina’s demeanor. Regina gave her a shit eating grin as she slinked closer in what Emma saw as slow motion.

Emma expected Regina to stop when she reached the bar but she didn’t. Regina slid her left arm under Emma’s on the bar coming to rest on the blondes left shoulder blade. Her right hand landed just above the button of her pants at mid stomach and slid to the left side of Emma’s waist as she smoothly molded her entire body to Emma’s right side. Emma’s breath hitched as Regina’s face came so very close to her own. Regina glanced sideways as the guy now staring open mouthed at the pair then closed her eyes as she slowly guided her nose along Emma’s jaw line. Emma could feel Regina’s hot breath as she ghosted her lips over her neck and felt Regina’s nose nuzzle low behind her ear lobe and then raise her mouth to her ear. Emma visibly shivered and tensed.

“Relax,” Regina breathed into the shell of Emma’s ear sending goose bumps over her entire body. Emma slammed her eyes shut and struggled to inhale as she grasped Regina’s right hip with her free hand, “He’ll get the hint in a second,” Regina whispered as she continued to nuzzle her neck barley touching Emma’s pulse point with her lips.

Regina felt Emma’s grip tighten on her hip and pulled back slightly to look at her. Emma’s eyes were shut and she swallowed hard. Regina and Emma both then turned to the stranger who had taken a step back. “Figures,” he exclaimed and then sulked away.

They watched him leave but didn’t change their stance. Regina’s left hand dropped to the small of Emma’s back causing Emma to turn back to her. Regina reluctantly pulled away; trying to control her breathing. _God she smells good even after hiking all morning._ They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Emma blinked and then her smile started to grow.

“Thanks,” she said barely above the music.

Regina returned the smile, “No problem.” The music seemed to grow louder and Regina tilted her head as if trying to hear the song that had just began to play. With a big cheesy grin to the blonde she slipped from her side, grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the dance floor. “Dance with me?”

Guiding Emma to the dance floor before she could answer, “We don’t want him coming back now do we?”

“No, I don’t suppose we do,” Emma grinned as she held Regina’s hand.

Charlie Puth’s _Marvin Gaye_ with Meghan Trainor became louder as they moved to the middle of the crowded floor; at least ten other couples were already dancing to this semi-slow beat with plenty of opportunity for closeness but no requirement. Regina pulled Emma closer and began to sway her hips to the beat and Emma followed suit while placing one hand on Regina’s shoulder, the other still firmly held in Regina’s grip.

They fell into step as if they had done this a thousand times before, pushing and pulling each other while never losing eye contact until Regina spun Emma in a playful fashion causing both women to laugh out loud. As the song played on, the slight brushes against each other began to linger to just this side of grinding into one another for more than a brief step or two and their expressions slipped from playful smiles to profound expressions of want.

As the song ended Regina was fully embraced with Emma’s forearms resting on her shoulders, her hands meeting behind her neck; fingers lightly stroking the soft skin at the nape of the brunette’s hairline. Regina's hands met at the small of Emma's back as the fingers of her right hand traced the indention formed by the blondes tone muscles as they met at her spine; her grip firm but not possessive. Their foreheads rested together and both had their eyes closed as they soaked in the movement and feel of the other while forgetting everyone else in the room.

“Emma…” Regina started barely above a whisper.

“Would you like to get out of here?” Emma interrupted as they pulled their heads apart to look at each other; searching for something, anything, in each other’s gaze to answer the hundreds of questions that shown in their expressions.

Regina felt dizzy. Maybe it was the alcohol but something told her she was feeling this way because of the woman in her grasp. Not since Daniel had she felt this strong for another and it scared her to death. Emma knew the dancing couldn’t have made her this winded; being this close to Regina, feeling the heat of her, the softness of her curves, made it hard to breathe and she knew Regina could hear her heart beating above a normal pace.

With a barely perceptible nod from Regina in answering Emma, their hands met at their sides and with a final glance turned to leave the dance floor only to come face to face with Ruby.

“Um, sorry to interrupt but both of your cell phones are crazy blowing up over there. I thought it might be important considering the events of the day…”


	9. Hope

 “Okay, now do you want to deny that she likes you?” Ruby asked. She was lying across Emma’s bed on one elbow flipping through a magazine. Emma had just come from the shower wearing only a tank top and her underwear, trying to towel dry her hair as she walked into the room.

“Mmm,” was all Emma said.

“Oh, come on. You can’t actually stand there and say you guys weren’t in a world of your own when you were on that dance floor? And man, she put the move on you! I was actually a little turned on by watching you two…umph…Hey!” Emma had hit Ruby square in the face with her wet towel to shut her up.

“What if she...Ruby what if she,” Emma started as she threw herself across the bed beside Ruby. “She’s just going to leave Ruby…,” she finished with a shaky voice.

“Oh, Em, you can’t think that way. You just have to give yourself a chance to be happy. Give you both the chance. If it’s meant to be, it will work out,” Ruby said.

“How on earth will _this_ work out? She’s a Federal Marshal. She doesn’t live anywhere near here. She has to leave eventually,” Emma groaned as she threw her arm over her eyes and huffed.

Ruby grasped for anything that would encourage her blonde friend but she knew Emma was right. Regina didn’t live here. She was, like most that came to West Yellowstone, a visitor. “Okay, you’re right. She is a visitor. But you don’t know what will happen if you just allow yourself the chance to enjoy each other’s company and get to know each other better. And trust me I’m the last person that wants to see you get hurt.”

“I know Rubes, I know…”

Emma wanted so badly to get to know Regina more. Maybe, just this once, she could allow herself the opportunity to really enjoy someone’s company and … _and what, have a long distance relationship? That never works, Swan._ But, God, she wanted Regina more than anything she’s ever wanted before.

“Maybe I should give it a try,” Emma said as she sat up.

“What? Really?” Ruby asked as she started bouncing on the bed causing Emma to giggle.

“Okay, okay…” Emma said trying to quiet her friend. “Rubes?”

“Yeah?” Ruby answered when she looked at Emma more seriously.

“I’m scared,” Emma whispered.

“I know buddy, I’m here for you. You’ve got this. If it doesn’t work out at least you gave it a shot and, hey, you can say you dated a US Marshal.”

Emma smiled at that and playfully punched Ruby in the arm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone calls they so reluctantly returned the previous evening reminded both women that, one, Regina had a lot of work to do and, two, Emma needed to sleep. They parted with a bashful good night smile and planned to meet for breakfast at Granny’s but that wasn’t meant to be.

Regina had not slept much and the momentum of the case got the better of her before 5am as she tossed and turned in her bed. She eventually gave up and came back to the station. This gave her the opportunity to look over the maps that David had given her the night before. She also had to follow up on the warrant necessary for their search of the residence and ranch they were headed to and that meant getting Locksley and a federal judge involved. It was far too early to wake Emma and it would just be rude even though she had anticipated spending the morning with her. There was business to take care of after all.

After a long and very agitating conversation with Locksley she finally convinced him to procure the warrant. At first he had insisted that she was chasing a ghost and that it wasn’t necessary. By the time she had convinced him that this was what needed to happen he was trying to delay her so that he would have time to arrive and conduct the search himself. Regina in turn slightly fudged the details and indicated that they had a very small window of opportunity and this needed to be conducted immediately. Locksley finally caved and said he would contact her as soon as everything was in place.

David was going with Regina along with a couple local officers from the area in Idaho but he also thought it best that they take along a few more bodies; “More eyes, more muscle,” he had said. Regina didn’t argue and was awaiting his return from the park ranger’s station.

With the momentary lull Regina’s thoughts drifted back to Emma. _What am I doing? Is this a mistake? It’s not too late to keep this professional; get the job done and go home. Home. I have to leave eventually, then what?_ Playing through the events of the last few days that concerned the blonde, she was certain her current state of emotional unrest was shared by the younger woman in question.

Emma had voluntarily spent time with her, listened to what she said without judgment or doubt; she had even revealed a bit of her past to her, her feelings of self doubt in her chosen profession and was supportive of Regina when she did the same. Emma looked at Regina, not just physically, God how that affected her; no, she really looked at her. Regina knew that when Emma Swan looked at her she could see right through her, she didn’t need to defend herself, explain her motivations, or justify her actions. This made Regina feel vulnerable but it also made her feel safe and comfortable. Yes, Emma saw her for who she was without judgment. Not to mention the way she physically reacted when she was near Emma.

When Emma was in the room she was like a magnet to her, the closer the better and if she could touch her she would. The energy between them was overwhelming; when Emma was close or touching her, even though she were breathing, she felt as if she were holding her breath. Emma’s touch was always warm and electric causing Regina to simultaneously want to pull away and pull her closer.

_I need to talk to Kathryn!_

Kathryn and Regina had been lifelong friends. Even though Kathryn lived in Boston they tried to stay in touch as much as possible. Kathryn became the Mills family attorney after she and Regina had finished law school. They spoke on a few occasions with regard to family business but for the most part Regina and she kept it more personal. They had helped each other through ups and downs; Kathryn being Regina’s rock after Daniels death. No one knew Regina better and Kathryn was honest almost to a fault. Regina looked at her watch and decided 9:30 AM EST was an appropriate time to call.

“Girl, where have you been?” Kathryn answered after only two rings.

Regina smiled, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. How are you? It seems like forever…,”

“Well if three weeks is forever then, yes, it has been.”

After exchanging a few more pleasantries and catching up on a bit of gossip, “So are you calling about your sister?” Kathryn asked.

“Oh, God, what has she done now? That’s not why I’m calling but…”

“No, no we can talk business in a bit. I can tell something is on your mind; spill it!”

“Well…” Kathryn could actually hear, rather than see the smile on Regina’s face.

“You’ve met someone!” Kathryn shrieked.

“Um, well…yes…I think so…”

“What do you mean, you think so? Did you or did you not meet someone? Tell me all about him? Is he a Marshal? Oh, please tell me he’s not a Marshal. I couldn’t stand having you worried all the time. I can’t stand worrying about you much less two of you…”

“Kathryn…”

“Where did you meet? Have you slept with him? How long have you been seeing each other?”

“Kathryn!” Regina yelled.

“What?”

“I have met someone. It was most resent. And…itsashenotahe.”

“Pardon?  I didn’t catch that last part,” Kathryn interrupted. “What’s a shanotahe? Is he foreign? Oh, how exotic!”

“Kathryn, I didn’t…I said…It’s not a _he…_ It’s a _she_.” Regina corrected a bit slower this time.

There was a longer than comfortable pause.

“Her name is Emma,” Regina whispered breaking the silence and then waiting for some response, any response from her dearest friend.

“Emma,” Kathryn finally said, “that’s a beautiful name. Oh, Regina, I’m so happy for you. Tell me all about her!”

With a sigh of relief and a huge smile she felt as if she were a teenager telling her friend about her newly found interest. She rambled on for quite a while without interruption from Kathryn. She recalled how they had met, Emma’s help in showing her around and the fact that she was simply smitten with the young woman only after a short time.

“…but I don’t know Kathryn. What if it’s a mistake? I haven’t been this attracted to someone since Daniel. What if she doesn’t feel the same? I’m only setting myself up to be hurt. And what about the fact that I don’t live here; this can only turn out to hurt one or both of us.”

“Regina, honey, you deserve to be happy and you’re not going to be that way unless you give it a chance. From what you’ve told me Emma is definitely interested. As far as not living there…if it’s meant to work out it will. You won’t know until you try! You are my best friend and when Daniel died and I saw the pain you were going through I didn’t think I was strong enough to help you through it.”

“Oh, but you did Kathryn. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“That’s my point. I knew I had to try or I wouldn’t have been able to be there for you from the beginning. Regina, you won’t know where this will lead until you give yourself this chance.”

Regina was sitting at Neal’s desk leaning on her elbows one hand on her head and one on the phone. She closed her eyes tight and tried to let what Kathryn was saying sink in. She wanted so much to give this a chance. With a deep breath she sat back in the chair and waved her free hand in the air, “You’re right.”

“What? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Did you say I’m right?”

“Yes. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to give this a chance and see where it leads.” Regina felt relieved the minute she expressed her feelings. “I knew I could count on you to talk some sense into me. I love you Kathryn, what would I ever do without you?”

“Wonderful!” Kathryn exclaimed. “Now when do you plan to ask her out on a real date?”

“I haven’t figured that out. Plus I have to take care of this case first.” Regina was still grinning from ear to ear when she remembered something, “Now tell me what my sister has gotten herself into this time."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma woke around 7 am and realized she was very comfortable and cozy in her bed. _Mummm, I’ll just sleep another half hour._ Closing her eyes and rooting herself back into the pile of blankets, she stilled for only a minute. With a start, she sat straight up. “I’m supposed to have breakfast with Regina,” she said to no one. _Regina._

As she made her way out of bed she noticed her cell phone was blinking indicating she had a text message. Unplugging it and swiping her finger to open the message her shoulders sank a bit when she read it.

                _Sorry not able to make breakfast. Need to go to the station and get ready for search. Text you later –  R - 5:30am_

“Great, well that sucks.”

Emma tossed her phone onto the bed and stretched her arms back over her shoulders. _God, I’m stiff. I need to work out._ Deciding she would head to the ‘gym’, which was a room in the back of the sheriff’s station she through on a pair of sweats, a clean tank and a hoodie. If she were lucky she’d run into Regina anyway and the morning wouldn’t be a total lose after all.

By the time Emma made it to the station it was about 7:45. She approached the back of the building and used the spare key David had given her. She saw a dim light from under the door to the office area and thought perhaps that it was David or, hopefully, Regina. Before moving to the workout room she dropped her duffle by the back door and approached the light. She heard what could only be Regina’s voice and laughter and started to open the door but something made her hesitate.

In a muffled voice, she heard Regina mention her name. Putting her ear to the door she decided to listen for a minute knowing it wasn’t the most polite thing to do but, _hey, maybe she’ll say something nice…_

Emma’s POV     

   “I know Kathryn but what am I to do? She is an immature, self-serving pain in the ass. I really don’t want to be part of that, I have too much to worry about, and I’m not getting involved with a juvenile delinquent!”

A pause.

   “I’ve heard it all before. I know I’ll just get sucked in again and I’m the one who ends up picking up the pieces. I just can’t do it. Her record speaks for itself and I have no intentions of getting involved when it could affect my career.”

____________

Emma releases the doorknob and stepped back, she could still here Regina talking to someone, obviously on the phone. Was she talking about her? Had she looked into my background and found her record? _Of course she did, she’s a federal agent. She can’t get involved with someone with a record._

Emma felt herself beginning to breathe a bit faster as she clinched her fists in frustration and physically felt as if she had been punched in the throat. She had to get out of there. How stupid was she to think that this woman, this perfect, beautiful woman could ever be interested in her? As she turned to go, she stumbled in the dark hallway bumping the wall slightly.

Regina heard the noise behind the door to her left and got up to find the source. She told Kathryn to hold on a minute and put her phone on the desk .She opened the door in time to only catch a glimpse of familiar blonde hair. She rushed forward to stop Emma from leaving and got to the door before it closed completely.

“Emma!” She yelled but the young woman didn’t turn around; she picked up her pace actually and started to run. “Emma!” Regina yelled again completely confused. _That’s strange,_ she thought with a frown, shook her head and returned to the desk.

“What was that about,” Kathryn asked when Regina returned to the phone.

“I’m not sure,” Regina said. She sat for a long moment wondering why Emma never came in and why she ignored and ran from her. _I’ll catch up to her later._ “Now, what were we talking about?”

“Zelena.”

“Right,” Regina said. “What a pain, I can’t believe she’s in trouble again. I am sure Daddy is beside himself and Mother, well, what is there to say about that. However, as I said, I am not getting involved with that juvenile again! She’ll have to sort this one out on her own!”

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------            

 

David and Neal entered the station with two other uniformed men. “Marshall Mills, this is Deputy Davis and Sgt. Trent from Ashton. They are going to help us out today. Do you want any more manpower to serve the search warrant or do you think this will do?”

“I’m sure this will suffice, David,” Regina sighed as she looked up from her phone. Emma hasn’t returned her texts and she had not found a chance to actually call her.

For the next hour they, poured over maps and paperwork to make sure everything was in order to execute the search warrant in Warm River. The sprawling 7000-acre retreat was situated with a creek to its south, heavily wooded areas to its north and west and bordered the National Park on its eastern property line. There were at least four barns, a large home and several smaller building scattered throughout the property. Regina knew it would take some time to get through it all but they knew in advance what they were looking for. Hopefully they would find the stolen camping equipment, the Jeep, and anything else that would signal her to what Jones and Gold were up to and where they were headed. It would take them just over an hour to get to the location so they wanted to get moving soon in order to conduct and complete most of the search before dark.

“David, where is deputy Cassidy? I haven’t seen him in a while and I’d like to be ready to go in the next 5 minutes?” Regina asked as the officers were discussing assignments.

“He should have been back by now…” David said as he moved to the window to check the parking lot. He spotted Neal on his cell phone having a very animated conversation. “He just stepped out to make a call. We’re ready when you are.”

As they stepped from the station, David, Regina and the two other officers loaded their bulletproof vests and long guns in the trunks of two separate cars and made to leave, Neal jumping into the back of David’s car while Regina eyed him from the front seat.

“Everything okay Deputy?” Regina asked eyeing him over her shoulder.

“Yeah, all good,” he said with a tight-lipped smile and squinted eyes.

“You seem a bit …distracted…”

“No. No, I’m good.”

“I should hope so. This search could make or break this case. Your attention to detail would be greatly appreciated for the rest of the afternoon, if you don’t mind.”

“I said I’m good, you do your job and I’ll do mine,” Neal said as he turned to stare out the window.

David gave a sideways glance to Regina who didn’t seem to be fazed by the comment because she was too busy looking at her phone with a curious expression. He then turned his eyes to the rearview to see Neal sulking in the back seat. _This is going to be a long drive._


	10. Volitile Situations

“Emma?” Ruby spoke as she entered the apartment. “Emma? Are you here?” again, no answer. She walked through the living room to Emma’s closed bedroom door.

She knocked softly, “Emma? I missed you at the tour office. Is everything okay? Granny wanted to see if you’d take the afternoon for her…” She heard nothing.

Knocking again, she became worried and tried the knob. It was unlocked so she pushed it open slowly to peak in calling for Emma once again. To her surprise she saw Emma, wrapped in a towel curled into a ball on the bed. Ruby entered slowly taking in the posture of the blonde. When she reached the side of the bed, she could see that Emma had been crying, her eyes puffy and red. “Emma, honey,” Ruby whispered as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder. She was ice cold so Ruby pulled a blanket from the nearby chair to cover her.

“Emma, hey, what’s happened? Are you hurt?!”

Emma looked up at her friend with tear-swollen eyes, “She’s never going to understand and she’s never going to want someone like around me. I heard her say it Ruby.”

“What are you talking about? Who?” Ruby became increasingly worried at her friends’ state. She scooted closer to her friend and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, anything to bring her out of her haze. “Look at me Emma, talk to me,” she said.

Emma began to shiver as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes. “I’ll find you another blanket and then I’ll go make you some hot coca and you can explain to me why you’re trying to freeze yourself to death in the middle of the day!”

Emma sighed deeply and buried her head in her pillows again while Ruby tucked more blankets around her then left her for the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Ruby sat next to a propped up Emma encouraging her to drink the hot coco and explain to her what had lead to her state of turmoil. Emma replayed the details as best she could through swollen eyes and stuttered words.

“…so she obviously looked into my background, realized I’m just a street rat that she can’t bother with. I’m no good Ruby. I’m broken and there isn’t anyone who will understand or want me,” she sobbed.

“That’s not true Emma. Everyone loves you. Don’t you see the way everyone in this town has taken to you? You are a breath of fresh air and anyone would be blind to not love you.”

“Explain that conversation then. Who the fuck else would she be talking about?”

“I don’t know Emma. All I know is what I can see and I see a wonderful person in front of me. I also saw how Regina looked at you last night and how you two have such fantastic chemistry between you. Why don’t you just ask her? I’m sure there is an explanation for the conversation you heard.”

“What am I supposed to say…I was listening in on your private phone call this morning and I want to know what the hell you’re talking about?” Emma snapped.

“Damnit, don’t get an attitude with me. I’m only trying to help here. Your the one who heard it and your the one who is sitting here wallowing in your own self-pity. You don’t even know for sure if it’s warranted. _You’re_ the only one that can put your big girl panties on and get answers,” Ruby said with sternness but with no less concern. “Have you tried talking to her?”

“No, I went for a run after and my phone died about two miles in. I came in, plugged it in and jumped in the shower,” still somewhat pouting.

“Well I suggest you call her. Weren’t you supposed to have breakfast this morning?” Ruby stood and walked over to the dresser where Emma’s phone laid. Removing it from the cord and handing it to Emma, “Now call her and find out what’s going on.”

Emma took the phone, powered it back on, and entered her pin. Two missed calls and four text messages; all from Regina.

She was positive Ruby could not be right about Regina’s concern for her so the notifications puzzled her. There was no way Regina would be interested in spending time with her after finding out about her sorted past.

“Well?” Ruby asked noticing the thoughtful look on Emma’s face. 

“She’s tried to talk to me, I have missed calls and texts,” Emma surrendered, tears threatening to overflow her eyes.

“That just tells me there’s more to the story than what you know. So get your ass out of bed, get dressed, and go find out what the hell is going on,” Ruby said sternly. “ _After_ you take Granny’s shift at the office, she said you owe her one.”

Emma considered how she was to face the brunette. She felt like a fool. She could act as if nothing happened but she knew Regina had called out to her as she made her hasty retreat from the station this morning. She also knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her emotions in check if Regina tried to get her to talk about it. She’d have to avoid it completely or tell the woman the truth, she could tell when people were lying to her and just as equally had a hard time lying to others. How could she explain what she had heard and how it had affected her without giving the woman a reason to push her away further? _That’s if she even gives a shit right now._

She stood to return to the bathroom, this time for a hot shower, and turned to look at Ruby, “Do you really think I’m over reacting?”

“Yes, I do,” Ruby said now with her hands on her hips to appear more authoritative and confident.

Emma gave her a half smile and then stumbled to her to give her a hug, still wrapped in the layers of blankets. “God I hope so Ruby.”

                _________________________________________________________________________

Regina, David, Neal and the others had arrived at their destination in just over an hour and a half. Good time considering there was a light snow falling and the wind was gusting. They were greeted at the ranch by the local sheriff and three additional state troopers who had already knocked on the door to find no one home.

“Well, we have the warrant and everything is in order,” Regina instructed, practically yelling over the howling wind. “Have the troopers set up at the end of the drive, no one in or out and if Mr. Scarlett shows his face bring him to me please.” Regina was in full blown Marshal-Mode and her authority and jurisdiction was not going to be questioned.

They entered the home, firearms shouldered, moving room to room to ensure no one was there to cause them harm, clearing each and every room they proceeded to split up into teams to search various structures. Regina began her search on the main floor while Sergeant Trent moved to the second floor.

The owners, Jessica and Walter Scarlett had moved away some years ago in order to retire on a private island in the Caribbean. William (Will) Scarlett was there youngest son and had been left in charge of the ranch to oversee its various dealings in cattle and logging. The residence looked like a bachelor pad with clothing strewn about, unfinished beverages and takeout food cartons scattered on just about every flat surface. Pulling on a pair of gloves, Regina made her way to what she would consider the home office with a large teak desk as its centerpiece and multiple file cabinets lining the walls.

The room looked as if no one had been there for some time, a layer of dust on the desk surface and files neatly stacked to the edge. Without touching too many articles, Regina noticed that there were several overdue invoices scattered about the large work surface. _Could Mr. Scarlett be in some financial trouble?_ Regina took out her note pad and pen and wrote the venders names and contact information in order to follow up once she was back in West Yellowstone.

There was a small table in the corner opposite the front of the desk and several wood file cabinets standing tall beside it. On the work top of the table were several maps held down at the corners with various office supplies such as a stapler and a tape dispenser. The maps were coiled at the edges as if ready to roll back onto themselves as soon as their anchors were removed. Regina noticed a scrap of paper with a series of numbers and a small red dot in the middle of the map centered on the table. She took out her pad and pen once again and wrote down the numbers. _A bank account, maybe serial numbers,_ she thought.

“Marshal Mills?” Sergeant Trent interrupted her thought from the door of the office.

“Yes Sergeant, what is it?” she replied without looking up from taking notes.

“Deputy Cassidy called over the radio and said there was something you ought to see in the barn, Ma’am. He requested you come at once.”

Regina finished writing down the information, stuffed the pad back into her jacket pocket, and instructed Officer Trent to continue searching the rest of the house while she made her way outside. She stepped from the outsized covered porch and began to make her way to the black barn about two hundred yards behind the home. She saw the local sheriff and Deputy Davis exiting a small outbuilding off to the East and begin moving to another building further back on the property.

The cold wind was biting into her skin as the temperature seemed to have dropped considerably, her black jacket emblazoned with ‘US MARSHAL’ on the back and the bullet proof vest doing little to keep the cold at bay so she tucked her arms around her and headed to the barn in question. As she approached she watched Neal exit and wait for her by the large hinged doors.

“What have you found?” Regina asked barley able to be heard over the wind.

“There might be some camping equipment in the back under some tarps but it’s hard to tell if it’s just been placed there or if it’s been here a while.”

Regina studied him for a few seconds waiting for him to tell her more, but it never came. “That’s it. You needed me to look at camping equipment that could or could not have been recently placed here?” Regina curiously spat at Neal. “Where is Sheriff Nolan? Why aren’t you with him? You were supposed to be in teams, not only for help but for safety reason. Have you never conducted a search before Deputy Cassidy?”

Neal stared at her unblinking despite the wind. After a few seconds he glanced at his watch then back up to meet Regina’s gaze. “I’m just trying to do my job," he said as he began to move away from the door and toward the home. "I thought you’d want to know,” he growled.

“I want to know that you’re competent enough to be of use here," Regina stated as she moved to follow him. "Perhaps you have somewhere else you’d rather be,” she gestured to his watch.

Several yards away David rounded the corner of the building slightly to the rear and West of the barn and noticed the confrontation between Regina and Neal. _Good lord, those two are at it again._ As he moved to intervene, something at the rear of the barn caught his eye and instead of moving to Regina and Neal he detoured to take a closer look.

Behind a large stack of wood and bent metal appeared to be a vehicle covered by a blue tarp. As he began to move the material away from the pile he notice the appearance of a Jeep matching the description of the one that was stolen from the Dunes just days before. He removed one more piece of debris in order to get a better look then intended to retrieve the Marshal and more assistance with the lifting. He never got a chance.  

The explosion was small but powerful enough to knock Regina ten yards in the air before lumber and debris rained down on her. Neal was also pushed to the ground but was now far enough away to avoid most of the structure flying through the air. Regina’s ears were ringing and after what seemed an eternity, there were men approaching her in slow motion; her vision coming in flashes like a slide show. The local sheriff was at her side yelling to someone in the distance but she couldn’t see who. She tried to focus but her vision was blurry and she was disoriented. “Just lie still, we have help on the way,” came his muffled voice.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Emma was closing the tour office after agreeing to take the last few hours of the shift for Granny. It was late, a light snow had begun to fall and the day had been blissfully boring with few calls. She had time to consider how to talk to Regina and confront her with her newly discovered feelings. She was still angry; she didn’t understand why Regina would go behind her back to check on her. She told herself that if she and Regina remained friends, she would eventually tell her about her time in juvenile detention. _Eventually. Everyone made mistakes, right? I was a kid, she’ll understand._

She was torn from her mental sparing when her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket as she locked the doors to the office. Pulling the phone from her pocket she recognized Ruby’s number and crazy photo. “Ruby, hey, what’s up?”

“Emma, there’s been an accident…Mary Margaret needs to go to the hospital…”

“What? What happened? Is she okay?”

“No…yes… she’s fine…it’s David…,” Ruby rushed.

“David? But he’s with Regina in Idaho…Ruby! What’s going on? Slow down, tell me what happened!”

She heard Ruby take a deep breath. Emma could tell she was crying, “There was an explosion, David was hurt really bad and …”

“Ruby, where are you? Where’s Mary Margaret?”

“We’re at her house, she needs to get to David, but I don’t know if I can take her. Can you come get us?”

“Yes Ruby, I’ll be right there,” she slowly lowered the phone trying to comprehend what had happened; more questions than answers.

Then it hit her like a cement truck, _Regina!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma arrived at the Nolan residence ten minutes later. She and Ruby helped a sobbing Mary Margaret into the back seat of the yellow Volkswagen while she tried to get more information.

“Where are they, what hospital?”

“Idaho Falls.”

_Shit, that’s an hour away!_

“What happened Ruby? Was Regina…is Regina…”

“She’s hurt too but we don’t know how badly.” Ruby spoke softly and with measured tones as to not upset her friend. “Mary and I were headed to the store to get food for the cookout she and David wanted to have this weekend. She got a call from a State Patrol guy and he told her that there had been an explosion, David was being flown to Idaho Falls and Regina and Neal were being transported via ambulance.” She paused to let this sink in for Emma. “They said that Neal suffered minor injuries, Regina was knocked out but David…” she whimpered.

Emma turned to Ruby, placed a hand on her knee as a gesture of support, and then looked back at Mary Margaret in the back seat. “We’ll get to him…I’ll get you there.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal saw them enter through the emergency room doors. He stood, walked over to them with his hands in his back pockets and his head bowed. Mary Margaret was the first to reach him.

“Where is he, what are they doing, take me to him! Please, Neal,” she pled desperately.

“He’s in surgery. They’ve been in there every since we got here and I can’t find anyone to tell me what’s going on,” Neal said as he held both of Mary Margaret’s hands.

“I’ll go see what I can find out at the nurses’ station,” Ruby offered and then rushed off.

Emma stood back to take in the scene. There were two uniformed officers to her left watching the conversation between Neal and Mary Margaret. Both sat slumped over with their hats in their hands and elbows on their knees, a look of concern on their faces.

“Any time one of our own gets hurt, it doesn’t matter what town you’re from, it cuts right through all of us.” The deep voice behind her startled her a bit and she turned to confront the source and found a tall, lean, uniformed officer. As she took in his stature she noticed that his uniform was dirty and had blood stains in random locations.

“Who are you?” she asked, her eyes never leaving the stains.

“I’m Trooper Little. I was at the scene when the explosion occurred.” She looked up at him then, his eyes were kind and seemed wise for a man of such an obvious young age. He spoke softly, “Are you a relative? I saw you come in with that other lady that Deputy Cassidy is speaking to?”

“No…not really…I’m a close friend and that’s Mary Margaret, David’s wife. Can you tell me what happened? Is David…is Regina, I mean, Marshall Mills okay?”

He saw the concern in Emma’s eyes equally at the mention of both David and Regina’s condition.

“Sheriff Nolan is in pretty bad shape. Took the impact at close range," he stated as he looked at his hat between his fidgeting hands. "Marshal Mills got hit pretty hard with the shock and debris, she has several bumps and bruises to the head. She was unconscious for a bit, Docs are concerned about her eye; was shaken pretty badly,” he gauged Emma’s reaction to this information, he was no stranger to giving loved ones bad news.

“She’s down the hall in room 125 if you want to see her. I think she might still be out of it…”

Before he could finish Emma was already walking away.


	11. Out of the Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a bit behind today but I made it!! Enjoy! and please let me know what you think. Thanks again for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! You are all wonderful!

Darkness, instruments humming and beeping, and pain. Her limbs felt heavy as if she were wearing lead gloves and shoes, she could hardly move without a surge of discomfort coursing through her body. She could breathe but it felt as though she were being held under water, each intake of breath burning as though it were toxic.

Blinking to try and gain a perspective of where she was, Regina slowly started to remember what felt like just a few minutes before. There had been a loud blast, she was hit hard first with a shock wave and then with flying debris. She couldn’t picture it but certainly felt the impact; it was as if the entire structure had fallen on her. Faint voice, “David…lay still…help is coming…”bits and pieces, sirens.

She fought to open her eyes fully, she needed to see what was going on, but there was only darkness. She reached with her left hand, struggling against the metaphorical ropes tying her in place, finally touching her own face. Something was over her eyes, soft but somehow held in place. She tried to raise her right hand from its position across her stomach to remove whatever this was but was halted by something holding her down, no, not something, some _one_. She felt with her left hand and found another wrapped around her wrist, not restraining but holding, comforting. She wasn’t afraid. She held on with all of her waning strength and then slipped back into darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------------                                               

Emma sat up when she heard a commotion outside of the room; she had fallen asleep with her head resting on the side of Regina’s bed, right arm folded under her head and the other resting, holding Regina’s wrist. As she began to sit up she realized that Regina must have woken and shifted because now her hand was on top of Regina’s right arm but beneath Regina’s left hand. The noise outside the room drawing her attention once again, she slipped her hand free.

When she looked through the window she found Neal and Ruby arguing in the hallway but couldn’t make out what they were saying, only muffled voices. She stepped through the door and both Neal and Ruby turned to her, stopping mid sentence to stare at her.

“What’s going on? Why are you two yelling?” Emma asked in half whispers.

Ruby was angry, they both were, she could tell by their expressions. Ruby looked sideways at Neal as if waiting for him to speak but he said nothing.

Finally, “I caught Peeping Tom here watching you through the window,” Ruby started.

“I wasn’t _peeping_! I just wanted to make sure Emma was okay,” Neal stated between gritted teeth.

“Regina,” Emma said.

“What?” Neal looked confused.

“Regina,” Emma stated again, “You wanted to make sure _Regina_ was okay.”

“Yeah, sure… Regina,” he narrowed his eyes and rubbed his bandaged temple; the sarcasm wasn’t missed by the blonde or the brunette.

“She’s resting,” Emma stated now in a staring match with Neal. His expression moved from anger to defeat and he turned to make his way back to the waiting area.

“He’s starting to creep me out,” Ruby said after he had turned the corner, “I was coming to tell you David is coming out of surgery and I wanted to see how Regina was doing.”

“The nurse came in about an hour ago, said she was given something for her pain, that’s what’s making her so groggy. She has a concussion, a cut on the back of her head that needed a couple of stitches; she got hit in the eye with something, and they said she has a few scratches on it. They have her eyes bandaged so the sensitivity to light doesn’t bother her. They want to monitor her for a few more hours. There is a specialist coming in to look at her eye to make sure there isn’t any permanent damage and then she can go home, I mean...she can leave.” Emma trailed the last bit off with a whisper and looked down at the floor thoughtfully.

Ruby grasped her friend’s shoulder, “She’s going to be okay, she’s fine Emma.”

“Yeah,” Emma swallowed thickly. She had been so worried about Regina but now began to feel guilty for not supporting Mary Margaret. “How’s David? When can we see him? Is Mary Margaret okay?”

“I was coming to get you to see if you wanted to wait for the doctor with us? The nurse said he’d be around in a few minutes to let us know how everything went.”

Emma glanced through the window at Regina and, though she didn’t want to leave her in case she woke up, she wanted to show her support to both David and Mary Margaret. With a nod, she followed Ruby down the sterile grey hallway and into a room to wait with the others.

As they entered the deputies nodded to her, Neal never made eye contact as he leaned against the far wall on one shoulder, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Mary Margaret looked up hopeful but noticeably deflated as she saw it was Emma and Ruby, not the doctor. Emma moved to her side and took her hand; Ruby mirrored her on the opposite. Moments later the surgeon and a young nurse entered the room and began to tell them all that David was doing well but was far from out of the woods.

He had suffered both internal and external injuries. They had repaired his spleen and lower intestine from perforations due to the shock wave; removed several pieces of shrapnel, stitched several cuts and punctures; he also had a concussion and was being kept in a coma until the swelling of his brain reduced. The most traumatic news, however, was that he may never walk again.

Mary Margaret sat wide-eyed as the doctor explained that both of David’s leg were broken, the right tibia and fibula where shattered in many pieces, muscle and nerve damage was evident and he would most likely need several more surgeries to repair the injuries. Their focus for now would be his brain injury and serious concerns about infection.

Emma could no longer feel her fingers; Mary Margaret squeezed her hands so tightly. The doctor asked if there were any further questions and, with none, he and his nurse left the room. As the officers in the room filed by them, they whispered words of support Mary and her friends but knew it was time to leave.  

Trooper Little knelt in front of them and placed a gently hand on Mary Margaret’s knee, “If you need anything, anything at all, you give me a call. I’ll be back later but I have to go take care of some paperwork and see if CSRU has come up with anything.” Mary Margaret nodded but seemed incapable of speech. Ruby and Emma never moved from her side. Neal was nowhere in sight.

After about thirty minutes of comforting Mary Margaret and ensuring she was taken care of Emma began to fidget and eventually started to pace the floor. Ruby watched her friend with concern but didn’t know what to say. Mary Margaret pulled herself slowly from her seat and stepped in front of Emma.

“Go see how she’s doing.”

“What? No, it’s fine. I want to make sure you’re okay,” Emma said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine, Ruby is here. I know you care for her Emma; I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. Go be with her, we don’t want her waking up all alone now do we? Ruby will come get you if we hear any more news and when we can see him.”

Emma looked at Ruby who only nodded in agreement. “Okay, but only if you’re sure?”

“I am, go.”

Emma squeezed her shoulder one last time before turning to leave for Regina’s room.

After making her way back down the hallway, she peered through the window of the room to see if Regina was awake. Seeing no movement, she entered as quietly as possible and took her seat next to the bed but hesitated to reach out and hold Regina’s hand again.

How, after only a few days of knowing this woman, could she feel so drawn to her? And what about the conversation she had overheard earlier that day? If, like Ruby said, it was a misunderstanding it still didn’t mean that Regina would ever be interested in her. She had nothing to offer this successful, confident and beautiful woman. She would never love someone ever again without the overwhelming fear of losing them. Most recently there was Elsa, who she cared for deeply only to find out that she was cheating on her. Before that she hadn’t allowed herself to get close to anyone, not since her last foster home so many years ago. It wasn’t worth the pain.

She sat back in the chair, stretched her legs and began to doze off and as she slumbered she began to dream …

 

_"Why isn’t she here yet, I’m going to be late for the game?” the eleven year old Emma asked of her foster father._

_“She’ll be here, she’ll be here. You know that she doesn’t want to miss your game,” Peter reminded her._

_“Yeah, she wouldn’t want to miss Ms. Perfects game,” her fourteen year old foster brother, Jared, chide._

_“That’s enough Jared. You know your mother loves going to Emma’s games just as much as she does going to yours,” the older man stated._

_Behind his back, Jared smirked and stuck his tongue out at Emma and when the man had turned his back, he punched Emma in the arm. She gritted her teeth and said nothing even as tear began to well in her eyes._

_She was used to the jealousy her foster brother expressed. He’d often pick on Emma relentlessly and tell her how useless she was and that they were going to send her back to the group home any day. At first it frightened her, she didn’t want to return. Despite the torment constantly placed upon her by Jared, she loved spending time with both of her foster parents. They were very loving and treated her as much like their own child as Jared. But Wendy, her foster mother, was especially close with Emma._

_She had wanted a girl so badly when Jared was born. It was not as if she didn’t love her son, but she had always hoped for a girl. With as much difficulty as they had getting pregnant the first time around and several more years of trying, they lost hope that they would ever have the chance again. Wendy’s mother suggested that they consider adoption and after many long nights of consideration and discussion they visited the group home where Wendy was instantly taken by Emma’s shyness and long blond hair. Emma was elated to be put in a home where she finally felt loved._

_And loved she was. Wendy showered her with constant attention and gifts. Of course, Emma never took advantage but it was so easy for a ten year old to get used to the attention she had for so long craved._

_Now, a little over one year later, she stood in the kitchen ready to play soccer with no Wendy to be seen. “How about I call her cell and see how much longer she’ll be? Maybe we can meet her at the field?” Peter asked as he watched Emma frown._

_“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Emma said._

_Peter dialed the number and waited. Finally, “Hello, Babe. Our dear little Emma wants to know if you are going to make it to her soccer game?” He listened. “Yes, she’s ready. I’ll get her there and then you can stop on your way to watch, how’s that?” he asked all the while looking at Emma for approval. “Okay, we’ll see you there.”_

_“She’ll meet us at the field Emma. Will that work?” he asked._

_In the background she could see Jared rolling his eyes and making mocking facial expressions._

_“Yeah, that’s okay.”_

_Thirty minutes later they were on the field and Emma was warming up with her team. She couldn’t help but notice Wendy still hadn’t arrived. She was disappointed but lost focus on Wendy’s attendance as the game began and her attention turned to the game._

_“I’m sorry she didn’t make it to the game little one. I’m sure she’ll make it up to you,” Peter said to her as he tucked her into bed later that evening. “I haven’t been able to reach her but I’m sure she just got busy at work.” He was pulled away by the ringing of his phone; as he turned to answer it, he told her that he’d have her stop by her room when she arrived._

_Minutes later she heard strange noises from downstairs and she creped from the bed to peer through the banister railing. There on the floor of the hallway below was Peter, on his knees, crying and holding Jared. She watched the grown man sobbing as he held his son and waited. Jared slowly turned his head to meet her gaze with a tearful angry expression. Never before had he looked at her with such hatred._

 

“Huh!” Emma jumped as her eyes flew open in a state of confusion. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to rid them of the images from her dream. Blinking several times she finally realized she was being watched by the occupant of the bed in front of her.

Regina was lying on her side and staring at her intently. “Hi,” she said softly, “I think you were having a bad dream. Are you okay?”

Emma sat up more fully, remembering where they were and why they were there. “Me? I have a bad dream and you’re worried if I’m okay?” She leaned closer to the bed. “The question is, are you okay?”

Regina turned and pushed herself up more fully with a slight grimace, “I’ll be fine. I think,” she said as she held her head.

“I should go get someone…”

“No, the nurse came in a while ago and took the bandages off of my eyes. I can see now, although my vision is a bit hazy in my right eye.”

“What else did they tell you?” Emma asked, genuinely concerned for the brunette.

Regina considered her for a moment. Had Emma been here the whole time? It was comforting to think so; it must have been Emma holding her hand earlier. She wasn’t quite sure how to process that information and she sat there not sure what to say.

Emma broke the silence, “Are they going to keep you? What did they say about your head? Are you going to be okay?” She couldn’t help it; she had to know that Regina was going to recover.

“Yes…I mean, the nurse said that I can most likely leave later this morning as long as the swelling has gone down on my head, my vision returns to normal and the ophthalmologist has cleared me. There shouldn’t be any lasting effects.” She continued to watch Emma as she took in the news of her wellbeing. _She’s truly concerned._

“Emma,” she waited until Emma focused here attention back on her. “How’s Sheriff Nolan and the rest of the men?”

“Do you remember anything that happened?” Emma said as she reached for Regina’s hand only to hesitate and rest hers on the side of the bed.

“I remember pieces. I know there was an explosion, something hit me and I remember the ambulance. Everything else is a bit foggy.”

Emma studied her for a few minutes and then conveyed the events that she had been told. Regina accepted the information well enough but tears formed in her eyes as Emma told her of David’s injuries and the prospect of his grim future. Emma sat in silence as she realized her right hand was now being held tightly by Regina’s.

Regina wiped her eyes then ran her fingers along the bandage on her head. “I’ll need to find my phone,” she began, clearly trying to regain her composure. “I’ll need to speak to Locksley and tell him what’s happened.”

Emma watched as Regina struggled to calm down and recognized the internal walls going up around her. She wanted Regina to know that she was there for her, to support her, that she was so thankful she was okay. She stood and leaned into the bedside, rolling her right hand to hold more firmly to the hand that was holding hers and wrapped her free arm around Regina's shoulders, pulling her tight to against her. Regina immediately returned the hug and after a brief moment exhaled audibly.

Emma pulled back to search Regina's face for signs that the message was received. Regina didn't look up so Emma placed two fingers under Regina’s chin and gently tilted her head up so that she was looking directly at her. “You need to rest and then _we_ can figure out what the next move is,” she whispered. Their eyes searching one another and then Emma’s lowered to focus on Regina’s mouth.

Regina’s lips parted a little when she felt Emma’s breath on her skin, they both moved closer without thinking and Emma captured Regina’s bottom lip between her own. Regina’s lips where softer than Emma could have imagined, silky smooth and receptive.

The kiss was slow, gentle and ungodly too short but Emma poured all of her support into it. Regina felt Emma’s teeth brush her lip before she pulled away. With mere millimeters between them, they could breathe each other’s air and feel the heat radiate from one another.

Emma’s hand moved from under Regina’s chin to cup her cheek tenderly, both of their eyes still closed, foreheads married to each other, “I’ll go find out where your things are,” she whispered.

Before Regina could respond, Emma was turning for the door.

“Emma,” she barely heard her name, “thank you.”

Emma paused, glanced back over her shoulder and gave a smile to the woman who now looked so vulnerable and then left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to do this to you but I'll be traveling on business next week and may be a little late in posting the next chapter.


	12. Coordination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovely Followers. I'm still a bit behind because of my travels but I wanted to post this short chapter for you to keep things moving. Enjoy and I'll be back later next week as I am traveling again.  
> Enjoy and as always thank you for your kudos, comments and support!

Three hours later, the ride back to West Yellowstone was a quiet one. Mary Margaret had stayed behind, of course, waiting for any moment she could be with her husband. They were moving him to the intensive care unit and she would be able to stay as long as she felt necessary.

Ruby was in the backseat of the bug dozing in and out of sleep while Emma drove, her own mind clouded with uncertainty, the occasional glace to the woman seated next to her; Regina blankly staring out the window. Ruby and Emma were going to the Nolan residence to pack a bag and tend to the family cat. After a short rest, Ruby would return to the hospital to be with Mary Margaret.

Emma dropped Regina off at her room with a promise to return within the hour. When she arrived she found Regina right where she had left her, sitting on the side of her bed staring blankly at the television as she watched the news coverage of the scene from the night before.

There, in pre-recorded, vivid color was Robert Locksley, speaking to reporters and ensuring that the public knew that the US Marshals were in control of the situation and that there would be a full investigation into why a law enforcement officer was hurt while under the guidance of the US Marshals Service, specifically, Deputy Marshal Regina Mills.

“He actually said that!” Emma paced, “He’s blaming you for this?” she paced some more. “Unbelievable! What a fucktard!”

“Emma, he’s right,” Regina said as she leaned forward, elbows on her knees, head in her hands.

“What? You can’t be serious. How in the world is this your fault? You were doing your job for god sakes.”

Regina watched as Emma grew angrier, “Sheriff Nolan was seriously injured, he was my responsibility.”

Emma stopped pacing and looked directly at Regina. She looked small, deflated, a stark contrast to the Regina Mills she had met several days ago. She realized Regina didn’t need her getting angry and spouting obscenities, she needed her support.

“Hey,” Emma said as she moved to kneel in front of Regina, taking her hands in hers, “you are not to blame for this. I know if you were to ask David Nolan right now, he would say the same thing. He would say that it’s part of the job, to take risks. He wouldn’t blame anyone and he’d probably do it all over again.”

Regina stared at their hands unwilling to look into Emma’s eyes, “He’s never going to get the chance to do it over again, is he? And neither am I.” She looked up finally, “I’ve been instructed to return to California, Emma, and I’ve been suspended pending a full investigation.”

“That doesn’t mean …”

“Yes, it does,” Regina interrupted, “The Marshals Service, specifically Locksley, will need to blame someone…and I’m it.”

Regina rose from the bed leaving Emma on her knees. Emma was at a loss for words. She didn’t want to see her go, not like this, not for herself, she was truly going to miss the opportunity to get to know this woman on a more personal level, but because she felt the need to help Regina see this through.

Regina’s phone rang from the pocket of her jacket which was lying across the bed. As she pulled it out to answer it she also removed several pieces of paper and dropped them on the bed. “Marshal Mills,” she answered.

Emma was still kneeling on the floor and glanced at the papers Regina had strewn in front of her half hazard. She saw a series of numbers and turned the page so she could see it more clearly. After studying the page, “Regina…” she said as she tried to get her attention.

Regina turned to see Emma staring at something in her hand and watched Emma stand; she could hear the officer on the other end of the line telling her the few details of the investigation as of now. She watched the blond puzzle over the page and then suddenly Emma looked up at her, eyes wide.

“I’ll be right back,” Emma said as she rushed past Regina and out of the room.

Regina was stunned, “pardon,” she said into the phone, “I’m sorry could you repeat that one more time?” as she began to take notes of her own.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma barged into the Sheriff’s station with the grace of a bull in a china shop. Leroy, temporarily assigned by the city council to ‘watch over _things_ ’ in light of the events, was sitting at Neal’s desk typing on the computer.

“Jeez sister,” he said as he was startled from his perch, “you could give a guy a heart attack running in like that!.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she started frantically opening file cabinets and draws.

“The mayor put me in charge,” he stated with his thumb pointing to his chest as he rose from his chair, chest out, posture straight and bold.

“You mean _acting_ Mayor and …where’s Neal?” she never slowed her movements.

“He stopped by, didn’t say a whole lot, said he needed some time off. He looked like someone ran over his dog.”

Emma stopped and stared at Leroy, “David was almost killed, Leroy, and Neal is probably still shaken up, have some sympathy,” she frowned at him.

Gesturing surrender, “I got sympathy Sister, I feel real bad for what happened to the sheriff and all, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t mean nothin’ by it,” he said as he slumped back into his normal posture.

Emma studied him for a moment and, satisfied he was being honest, said, “Help me find the maps of the North Range.”

Leroy moved to do as told, “Why do you need them? I think they keep those in the back room,” he said as he left to enter another room next to David’s office. “Here you go,” he said as he reentered carrying several large map cylinders.

Emma grabbed them from his arms and cleared a space on a table in the center of the room. “What are you looking for?” Leroy finally asked as he watched Emma check the labels of several of the rolls only to select one and pull its contents from storage.

“I’m looking for the area north of Devils Den…” she unrolled the map and gestured to Leroy to help her hold it down, which he did.

She then pulled to scrap of paper she had taken from Regina’s room and laid it on the map as she studied the numbers. After a brief time of checking and double checking her theory she stood with a smile, “That’s it!! Son-of –a-bitch, that’s it!”

“What’s it?” Leroy asked intrigued and a bit excited even though he didn’t know why.

“I know where they are going!” Emma said as she rolled the map and placed it back in the container.

“Who…where who’s going?” he waited, watching her reroll the map. “Come on, give me something here, don’t leave a fella hangin!”

“I’ve got to tell Regina,” she rushed as she moved to leave but she stopped suddenly, turned to Leroy, and placed a big wet kiss on his balding forehead, “She’s going to be so excited!”

Leroy froze as Emma moved to the door. “Hey,” she said from the doorway, “you got this?”

Still stunned, “I’m goooood.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma knocked on Regina’s door and leaned in to hear a muffled voice, thinking Regina must be on the phone, she stepped back to wait. She was proud of herself for figuring out where Gold and Jones were going, or, potentially going. What were the odds that the coordinates weren’t really coordinates; what was the chance that the numbers could mean anything else?  No, she was right and she knew this was going to boost Regina’s confidence and the Marshal was going to be the hero in the end.

She knocked again, unable to contain her joy at having found something to help Regina, and the door opened immediately but instead of Regina greeting her it was a sandy haired man in a blue suit and red tie. She recognized him immediately, Robert Locksley.


	13. It Makes Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As you can see the posts have slowed to once a week and this will more than likely continue until we are finished. I'm not trying to drag out the drama, I just want to make sure you get a quality read and I've been really busy with other commitments. Anyway...enjoy as we see where our girls are headed *wink*.

He said nothing, he simply stood there glaring at her.

“Is Regina here?” She asked, rising onto her toes so she could look over his shoulder to peer into the room while he gave her the once over and started to say something but was cut off by Regina coming to stand behind him.

“Emma, this really isn’t a good time,” Regina said. She had obviously showered and changed while Emma was out and she was now dressed in casual slacks and a light green blouse, her hair still damp and only socks on her feet.

“But I …” Emma started as she smiled at Regina.

She was cut off by Locksley, “Who are you?”

“This is Miss Swan,” Regina stepped in, “she’s been escorting me around town during the investigation, she’s been a tremendous help to me,” she told him as he continued to stare at Emma.

“I have infor….” She was cut off once again by Locksley, “Thank you Ms. Swan for your services but they are no longer needed here. This investigation is now in the hands of more… _capable_ individuals and we will take it from here,” he said as he turned suggestively and looked at Regina.

Emma looked to Regina also; her demeanor was shy, awkward and inundated with embarrassment as if she were a scolded child. This infuriated Emma. While Locksley’s attention was now away from her, she took the opportunity to push into the room past him.

“Emma…” Regina started.

Emma reached Regina and placed a gently hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright?” she whispered seeking eye contact in Regina's downtrodden expression.

“I’m fine,” was all that was returned.

Locksley walked further into the room and before he could say another word, Emma turned on him like an attack dog.

“Look, Asshole, Regina’s just been through a lot of shit!” she hissed through gritted teeth. “If you could for one second think of someone besides yourself you’d see that! She could have been killed!”

“How dare….” he stepped toward her, clenching his jaw.

“Oh, shove it! I would think that an agency as upstanding as the US Marshals would be more selective in who they put in charge. With men like you in positions of authority, no wonder people around here try to go off the grid!” Emma was now inches from Robert’s personal space as she continued her onslaught. “If you would look beyond your own personal power agenda and support your people instead of holding them back, you would see that the woman standing in front of you is intelligent, motivated and very _capable_ of finishing this case!” she gestured to Regina.

Regina stepped to Emma and placed a hand on her forearm. Emma turned to her and let out a sigh as she held her eyes. Was she holding her back? Was she encouraging her to stop her rant? The look in Regina’s eyes was not one of weakness; it was one of support and gratitude. Regina had found the courage she needed to stand up for herself in Emma’s words.

Turning back to Robert with a smirk Emma finished, “You’re too closed minded to even have a chance of understanding what you have right in front of you.” It was obvious to all in the room that the statement Emma just made held more meaning than the current situation warranted, beyond this paltry verbal exchange of emotion, she was speaking from her heart.

Robert, still angry to the point the muscles could be seen flexing in his jaw and his accelerated heart rhythm seen in the pulse point of his neck, looked between the two women. He saw that Emma was staring at him but Regina only had eyes for Emma. 

“ _Regina_ here will have plenty of time to recover,” Robert finally seethed, and then directed to Regina, “Finish packing your things, Marshal, and meet me at the airport in one hour. Is that understood?”

At that Regina finally met Locksley’s stare, shaken from what she was processing from Emma’s words, “Do not speak to me like a child! I have unfinished business to attend to and since I’m suspended I will spend my time as I see fit. Get out!” she said as she traded places with Emma, pulling her by the arm to now stand in Roberts face with clenched fists and a stare that could have burned through pure metal.

Robert froze for a split second and then gave one more glance to Emma over Regina’s shoulder, “Fine,” stepping down, defeated, “do as you see fit but we are not finished. I will deal with you later,” a last attempt to show his authority. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

“What an asshole!” Emma seethed. She was flailing; she was angry and started spouting obscenities to no one in particular. It was almost comical and Regina watched her with concern.

“Emma, its okay…”

“No! Surly our government does not pay that imp of a man to be such a jerk! I should have wacked him over the head with this map,” she demonstrated with a swing of the four foot long, three inch round cylinder she forgot she was holding, swinging it through the air like a baseball bat.

Now it truly was comical, Regina actually laughed a little to allow the tension to escape her body but then instantly became serious once again. Emma settled herself as well and softly spoke as she approached Regina, “Seriously though, he’s a jerk and I don’t like him one bit.”

“I don’t care for him much either but he’s my boss and I’ve only just made it worse,” she returned to the bed and sat back down.

“Thank you Emma, again. You seem to be my savior, always there when I need …”

Emma laid the map on the bed next to Regina as she knelt in front of her much like she had done before, “I didn’t do anything that didn’t need to be done, your amazing and …” she stopped. “Tell me what you need me to do,” she reached for both of Regina’s hands, holding them, reassuring her that she would do anything necessary to get her through this.

“I don’t know what to do Emma,” Regina said as she searched sea green pools of concern and then her gaze shifted to Emma’s mouth, “All I know for sure is that I’m not ready to leave here…leave you. Locksley may not be able to see what’s in front of him but I can. I see more clearly now than I ever have.” Her eyes shifting once again to meet Emma’s, whose breathing seemed to be a bit labored.

Neither would admit to moving first nor deny that the result was the most emotionally explosive event of their lives. The kiss was soft at first, despite the adrenaline rush of the charged yelling match that just took place minutes ago, Emma’s hands moving to hold Regina’s face gently while Regina threaded her hands through silky blonde locks. Lips smoothly exploring each other for their first real encounter, moans and breathless gasps for air exchanged as teeth were introduced into the mix.

Regina lightly brushed her tongue over Emma’s top lip and she was welcomed immediately. Regina poured every bit of emotion she could into the kiss; anger, relief, annoyance, comfort. Yes, she was comfortable in Emma’s embrace, being close to her, kissing her. Regina melted into Emma's touch, a warm sensation moving through her making her lightheaded.  

Deepening the kiss, Emma felt as if her whole body was awakening from a deep sleep and lack of circulation, every part of her tingled almost painfully yet invigoratingly. She pulled Regina closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist causing Regina to wince.

“Sorry,” she said as she moved back a little to evaluate Regina and catch her breath.

“It’s okay, I’m just sore from the…” she stopped and then moved to rest her head on Emma’s shoulder pulling her close, “oh, Emma.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, once you tell them where they are headed you’ll be the hero and they’ll see that you are the best Marshal for the job,” Emma comforted her and lightly rubbed her back in support.

“What are you talking about? Show them where they are headed…who?” Regina questioned as she pulled out of Emma’s embrace.

“Gold and Jones, where they are headed,” Emma clarified as she pulled away, “I’ve checked the coordinates and it only makes sense. That’s what I was coming to tell you… and then jerk-o got in the way…”

“Emma slow down, what are you talking about?” Regina insisted.

Emma pointed to the map next to Regina, “I saw the numbers you had written down and it hit me, _coordinates_. They looked familiar to me because they are in the same area that we are in now so I went to get the map to make sure I was on the right track.”

"What numbers Emma, I..."

"They fell out of your jacket when you took that call earlier. Where did you get them by the way?"

Regina thought hard and as Emma pulled the scrap from her own pocket Regina reached for it to see what the blonde was talking about.

Emma stood and began removing the map from its casing. Regina turned to make room and help hold down the curling edges, a burst of adrenaline coursing through her as what Emma was saying started to hit home.

"I wrote these down from a page I found in Will Scarlet's office, at the ranch, before..." She looked at Emma, “Show me!”

“Here,” Emma pointed to the west entrance to the park and the city they were currently in, “this is where we are now.” She took the scrap of paper with the coordinates on them from Regina's hand and laid them on top of the map. “I think they are headed here,” she pointed to an area of the map that looked no different than any other to Regina but she was smart enough to know that the distance was a great deal from there current location.

“I can just go get them, Emma, that’s wonderful,” Regina asked or maybe stated.

“Well it’s not that simple,” Emma said, “You see the coordinates are to an area that’s pretty remote and the terrain up there is really extreme.”

“Up there? Meaning in the mountains?” Regina asked with a puzzled expression.

“Yeah, the elevation is around ten thousand feet above sea level. I’m guessing because the cords put us on or about Granite Peak just off of the lakes. It’s manageable for someone who knows what they are doing. It isn’t Everest, but it would be a challenge.”

Regina studied the map seeing names of obscure places, a variety of symbols, dark red lines that appeared to aimlessly swirl around the paper forming vague images and distorted bull’s-eye shaped plots. It didn’t make sense to her.

“What’s this area here,” Regina pointed to a dark red line that formed a semi-circle through the park.

“That’s one of the Caldera lines of Yellowstone. It, and a couple others, was formed by a volcanic eruption over six hundred thousand years ago. Basically the eruption blasted out tons of earth and left a bowl behind,” Emma explained. “See these lines here," she pointed again, "they are fault lines. Yellowstone basically sits on a supervalcano, that’s were all of the hot spots and geothermal vents come from.”

“You mean like Old Faithful Geyser and the like?” Regina asked studying the map again.

“Yeah, it’s also why we have about one to two thousand earthquakes a year.”

Regina looked at her surprised with a quirked eyebrow.

“Not like the big ones in California that your used to I’m sure, but they are measured and sometimes we get shook up around here,” Emma explained.

They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Emma swallowed and looked away shyly.

“Look, I know you have all of this going on and this is really bad timing on my part but…I just…I want to help you…no, I feel like I need to help you. All I want to do is stay close to you, be close to you, I feel connected somehow. Ever since I met you…" she began to fidget and wouldn't meet Regina's eyes. "I guess it’s no secret that I’m seriously attracted to you and I know this case needs to be your focus…” she trailed off.

“Emma,” Regina said taking her hand, “I know how you feel…” she waited until Emma looked back to her, “because I feel the same way.”

They shared a slight smile, “Every minute we’ve shared since my arrival, I’ve felt as though you and I had a connection of some sort and it’s only grown stronger over the last forty-eight hours. When you kissed me…this morning in the hospital and just now,” she exhaled and closed her eyes, reliving the feeling, "I knew that I never wanted to be far from you. I would like the opportunity to spend more time with you and get to know you better but this case…I’m going to have to go back to California to see…”

“Why?” Emma interrupted, “why do you need to go back to California? You can give Locksley this information; you can stay here while they send someone to check this out.”

“Robert will never send a team out there. He has his own agenda and he doesn’t trust me to bring these two in on my own or trust any information that I provide. He will only see this as a desperate attempt to redeem myself.”

“Redeem yourself?! From what, almost getting blown up?” Emma’s anger rose to the surface again. She stood and Regina stood along with her taking her by the elbow gently.

“Emma…”

“No,” she said as she turned to meet Regina, “this is where they are going, I’m sure of it, it only makes sense. They’ve been gathering supplies, you said they would do something like this to hide and what better place than the remote mountains of Montana.”

“Emma, I need to be sure, I trust your instincts and you’re right, this makes the most sense. But I’ll need more proof, something undeniable that will tell Locksley that this is where they are.”

Emma stared at her, searching, considering. She knew of only one way to prove they were right, that these terrible men were going into the backcountry. She gently took Regina by both shoulders, “Then we will get them proof.”


	14. Conditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit long but it was a necessity to set up for the last few chapters and I don't want to keep stringing you along.  
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos.  
> I apologize again for any mistakes. I hate to read something and find a word that disrupts the flow that doesn't fit or reread something to make sense of it and I don't want you to do that either. Keep letting me know if you find them and I'll correct them asap.

Hiking in Yellowstone National Park or the vast surrounding forests and mountains could be as simple as a day hike on well worn paths that most self-guided sightseers sought out or it could be as challenging as you desired to include multi-day outings traversing steep terrain, rock climbing and swift water crossings. One could encounter cold, wet climates or hot, dry days and everything in between as the weather was unpredictable once varying elevations where thrown into the mix. In short, you never knew what to expect when you set out into the virtual unknown in Wyoming or Montana. And, lets us not forget the variety of wildlife you could encounter along the way. Emma thought of all of this while she paced the floor.

“What do you mean we will get them proof, Emma?” Regina asked as she looked to Emma and then the map spread out before her.

“I mean I can go. I can hike up there and take a look around, see if anyone has been in the area.”

“No way,” Regina said shaking her head adamantly, “there’s no way I can let you do that. These are dangerous men, Emma. You can’t just stroll out there alone looking for them. I can’t allow it.”

“Trust me; it’s not going to be a _stroll_ by any definition. What do you want to do then? You can’t go, you don’t know the first thing about surviving the backcountry, no offense, and you said that Locksley won’t send anyone,” Emma said.

“You’re right, no offense taken, I wouldn’t know the first thing about surviving out there, but you aren’t trained to deal with criminals and you wouldn’t have a chance defending yourself, no offense, against men like that,” Regina stated.

Emma frowned and sat on the bed next to her. “I can only think of one solution then,” she said with a questioning gesture to the brunette as she waited for her to fill in the blank.

Regina thought for only a second and then her eyes became wide with realization, “No, no way. Emma we can’t.”

“Why not? I know how to survive out there; I’m damn good at it. You have the training to deal with Gold and Jones and you’re damn good at it. Together we can get the proof you need.”

Regina shook her head but said nothing.

“Look we don’t have to confront them. We’ll go out there, check for signs of them and if we find them we’ll come back and take the steps needed for you to convince the Marshals that they are there. We’ll take pictures as proof. They can send in the SWAT team or whatever they need to do to round them up and then…you can tell Locksley to kiss your ass,” she finished with a wink.

She was making it sound so simple. Just hike out there, take a few pictures, and hike back. She hoped Regina was buying it. She knew, however, it would be anything but easy, especially considering that Regina had zero experience. Did she want to take the risk, would it be worth it? They could always turn back if it became too difficult and they would think of another way; force Locksley to see this was the answer.

Regina was debating her own internal battles; it would definitely be worth checking out, especially if Emma’s theory was correct. But, what if Emma got hurt trying to help her, she would never forgive herself, no one else could get hurt. No, she would have to find another way.

“Look,” Emma interrupted her thoughts, “I know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking I’m going to be in the middle of this and I don’t have to be; you’re worried I’ll get hurt.” Emma turned to face her and waited for Regina to look at her.

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself out there. You’ll be there to protect me and I’ll be your guide. Plus, I’m already involved as much as anyone else and I want to get those bastards for what they did to David and you. It’s the only way Regina.”

Regina considered her options again. Emma was right. This may not be the most logical approach but it was perfectly feasible and it could work. She had to at least try.

“I have a few conditions, Ms. Swan,” she said in her best marshal authority tone.

Emma grinned at her and asked, “Back to that are we? Okay, what are they?” she said more seriously.

“First, you have to promise me that if we need to turn back, we will, both of us.”

“Done. I would expect nothing less.”

“Second, when and/or if we encounter these two, you will do exactly as I say when I say it, no heroics. We get the proof we need and we leave. As much as I feel confident enough to bring them both in on my own, there are too many variables to consider trying to lead dangerous individuals through the woods and keep everyone safe at the same time.”

“I can do that, safety first.”

“Third, I want you to be protected even if something happens to me…” she hesitated. “I want you to carry my extra firearm with you.”

Emma didn’t say anything, she just looked at her for a few beats, and then, “I’d rather not do that.”

“Emma, I need to know that you are safe, I need to know you can defend yourself if it comes to that.”

“I will carry my knives, I’ll be fine.”

“Emma, they have guns. Knives will do you no good if they are pointing a gun at you.”

“If they are already pointing a gun at me, me having one doesn’t make the situation any better. Besides, I’m very good with a knife. I’ll wager that I can be just as accurate as you are with a gun,” she argued with a bit of a challenge.

Regina considered that for a moment. She recalled that Emma had thrown a knife at the man who robbed her and her clients’ just days ago, she also recalled Emma’s expression when she encountered her firearm on that first morning in this very room. “We’ll come back to that one, shall we?”

“Fine, is that it?” Emma asked.

“I think so. I still don’t know that this is a good idea but if we don’t do this then I’m not sure what my future holds as a US Marshal and, more importantly, I’ll never forgive myself if you get hurt.”

“Hey, I’m not getting hurt, okay? We’ll get in and get out. Promise.”

Regina exhaled as if to clear her lungs of poisonous gas as she made up her mind to do this and moved to stand.

As Regina stood, Emma grabbed her wrist, “Hold on there, Ms. Marshal, I have a few conditions of my own.”

Regina relaxed back to her seated position and quirked an eye at her questioningly, “And they are?” she asked in a voice that made Emma shiver.

“First,” Emma began shaking the inappropriate thoughts of Regina using that voice under other circumstances, “I’ll need a day to prepare, and I need you to rest. You’ve been through a lot in the last day or so and I don’t want you puttering out on my out there. I need you to be physically ready for this.”

“I think we should leave as soon as possible Emma, I’ll rest when this is all over with.”

“No, this is going to be physically and mentally demanding and I really don’t want to have to carry you out of there. You’ll have to trust me on this. I will not go out there half prepared, it could get us both killed.” Emma said in her most determined voice, and she was very serious. “Your safety as well as mine is the most important thing, you said so yourself.”

“Fine, I suppose your right. If they are where you think they are, we can assume that is where they intend to stay for the time being, one more day shouldn’t matter either way.” Then she thought of something, “Just how long will it take us to get there anyway?”

“Without planning out a route and looking more closely at the maps, I’m going to guess two days and …”

“Two days!?!” Regina’s eye grew big.

“Yes, two days, at least. I told you this wasn’t going to be easy. It will take a few hours to drive as far as we can and then, once we are on foot, considering the terrain, not factoring in the weather…I’m going to say an additional thirty to forty miles...”

Regina’s eye grew wider, “Forty mile, on foot?”

“At least, yes, it sounds worse than it is. We might even be able to cover that in a matter of six or seven hours, but we need to be prepared to spend some time out there and do it safely. That’s why I need to prepare, to make sure we have what we need.”

Regina shook her head and closed her eyes, “If you say so. What else, Ms. Swan?”

Emma chuckled at the ‘Ms. Swan’ reference again, “Second, once we get out there, I’ll need you to do what I say, when I say it,” she repeated her words back to her. “This is my backyard and I know what’s best when it comes to protecting you and keeping us both safe and injury free. Got it?”

It was Regina’s turn to chuckle, “Yes, I get it. I’ll do as you say within reason of course.” The last bit was admittedly a bit uncalled for and flirtatious but meant to lighten the mood.

“Good.” Emma lifted her own eye brow at that remark and searched Regina’s brown eyes for the thousandth time, and then, reluctantly, “I need to go see a friend of mine about some gear and advice.”

“Okay, I’d like to go with you if you don’t mind,” she stood as Emma did.

“It would be best if you rested here.”

“I’ve been in this room all day and I need to move around a bit to work out the stiffness. I’ll be a fly on the wall, promise,” she ended it sweetly batting her eyes to convince Emma.

“Fine, grab your jacket we’re going to see Marco and August and get some gear.”

Emma hesitated for a minute as something occurred to her, “Hey, by the way, what kind of clothes did you pack when you came here?”

“Why the usual, I suppose, slacks, blouses, a few pants suits, a few sets of heels and necessities. Why?”

Emma stepped back and looked Regina up and down, head to toe, “Is that your version of the usual?” she gestured up and down with her hand.

“Got a problem with my wardrobe, Ms. Swan?”

“Yes, I mean, no but …yes. You look amazing in everything you wear but…that’s not going to suite you well when we’re hiking and, oh by the way, you’re carrying a backpack.”

Regina looked down at herself and then around the room at various articles of clothes folded over chairs and on the dresser and then at the suite jackets hanging in the open closet.

“I suppose I’ll need to do some shopping as well,” she conceded.

“I don’t suppose you have any hiking boots hidden under that bed do you, tennis shoes perhaps?” Emma joked.

“No, no I don’t,” Regina rolled her eyes.

“We’ll have to see what we can do about that. New boots aren’t the best thing to wear on your first long distance hike. That could be a problem.” Emma thought for a minute, “We’ll figure something out. Come on before Marco closes for the day.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

There presence was announced by the tinkle of the bell above the door as Emma and Regina walked into the shop. Marco stood behind the counter; glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose as he wrote in a book atop the counter beside the cash register. He didn’t look up immediately but raised a hand as a greeting, “Have a look around, and I’ll be right with you,” he drawled with a heavy Italian accent.

“I’ve seen everything in this place at least ten times,” Emma quipped as she strolled to the counter.

“Em-ma!” Marco exclaimed as he looked to the familiar voice. “Oh, it’s been too long. Come give an old man a hug,” as he removed his glasses and rounded the counter, meeting Emma with an umph as he embraced her.

“Marco, I was just in here two weeks ago,” she said as she returned the hug to the shorter man sporting a wiry white beard.

Pulling back from the hug but holding her by the elbows, Marco took in her appearance, “You’re too skinny, you need to come over for dinner more often with August and me, I’ll fatten you up properly!”

“Dinner would be great. Where is August anyway, I’d like to talk to him?” Emma asked.

“He’s just in the back, I’ll get him.” But before he turned to leave he looked to Emma’s right at the brunette. “And who do we have here?” he asked as he moved to take Regina’s hands and hold them lightly.

“This is a friend of mine,” Emma said meeting Regina’s gaze with a smile, “she’s here working on a case for the US Marshals. Marco, Marshal Regina Mills. Regina this is Marco.”

“Pleasure to meet you Marco,” Regina smiled.

“Ahh, I heard there was someone in town, after a fugitive, I think?” Marco asked.

“Yes sir, two in fact. That’s correct.”

“I see. I’m sure those men don’t have a chance with someone such as yourself after them. So beautiful you could stop anyone in their tracks I’m sure,” he winked.

Regina blushed and smiled as she squeezed his hands before letting them go and looked back to Emma. In a slightly awkward moment Emma just stared at her as if no one else was in the room. Marco glanced between the two before he cleared his throat with a smile and stepped away.

“I’ll go get August, be right back," he said even though neither woman seem to hear him, or see him for that matter.

Regina broke their stare, but her smile never faded as she began looking around the store. It was cluttered, and the shelves were almost too close to one another. There was scarcely an empty space on the wall as items were displayed along most horizontal surfaces. Backpacks, paddles and shelving along with several stuffed animal heads in various expressions of anger. There were even a couple of kayaks hanging from the wooden rafters of the ceiling and in one corner stood a rack with unfurled sleeping bags handing similar to clothing you would find in other department stores. She walked over to a small tent set up on display and peaked inside.

“Marco has had a shop here as long as anyone can remember,” Emma told her as she followed her through the aisles, the wooden planked floor creaking under their weight. “He and his son August know this area and the mountains better than anyone. They used to guide like I do and they were very popular. Marco stopped going out shortly after I met them. He said he was getting too old to worry about taking care of inexperienced people on the trail. He puts all his time in here at the store now no doubt selling overpriced equipment to unsuspecting tourists.” Emma moved in front of Regina and picked up an item from the shelf to examine it, “He’s taught me so much about this area. I don’t think I would have gotten off the ground if it weren’t for him. He’s like a father to me…and...”

When she didn’t finish Regina said, “He seems very nice, I’ll bet he has some wonderful stories about this area,” she continued to watch Emma who seemed to be lost in thought.

“You said he and August used to guide…Does August not go out anymore?” Regina asked.

Before Emma could answer, “Hey you!” came a male voice from the direction of the counter.

Emma and Regina both turned to see a man of slim stature with dark hair and dark eyes smiling at them. As Emma began moving toward him, he too took steps in their directions and that’s when Regina noticed the cane in his left hand that he used to support himself. She watched as they embraced.

“August, hey, how are you? I haven’t seen you in a while?” Emma greeted.

“I’ve been doing really well, just working around the shop. I just got back from the coast last week. I had to go over to the specialist to take care of some tests,” he said tapping the cane to his  denim clad left leg, “but other than that I’ve been around. What brings you here today?”

Regina watched the exchange from a distance until Emma turned to her and motioned her toward them to make the introductions. “Regina and I need to take a trip and I need some advice. I also need to barrow some equipment if you don’t mind?”

“Sure, where might you be headed?” he asked as he turned to move behind the counter with Marco.

“ Near Granite Peak,” Emma said as she moved to the counter as well.

August stopped and looked up at her puzzled and then looked to Marco who also looked up. Exchanging a look with August, Marco frowned, “What on earth are you going there for child?”

“We think that may be where the fugitives are headed that Regina’s after. We want to go have a look around.” Emma said.

“There’s nothing up there, Emma, except a few run down cabins and a whole lot of empty space,” August said as he shook his head. “Besides, that’s some really bad terrain this time of the year, there will be ice by now, I’m sure. It’s dangerous,” he said, his eyes pleading toward Emma.

“I know it’ll be rough…”

“How dangerous?” Regina interrupted with a skeptical expression.

“There are a host of lakes surrounding the area and the freeze and thaw sometimes happens over night," Marco explained. "At the base of the mountain is a valley surrounded by miles of mountains only the most experienced would attempt to travel. The valley creates a sort of bowl and as the weather moves through the elevation causes the winds to reach speeds up to hurricane force at times. It’s too unpredictable,” he said shaking his head.

“We’re not climbing the mountain Marco,” she said more to Regina than him and then to August, “we just need to hike to the base and see if there are any signs that someone is staying in the area,” Emma said as she pulled the paper with the coordinates out of her back pocket. “We’re going here,” she pointed to the scrap of paper.

August took the paper and studied it for a brief moment, “This means you’ll have to go through the valley at Mt. Wise to get there,” he stated and looked to Emma who only gave a nod.

August gave one more look to Marco with a heavy sigh, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to change Emma’s mind if she were determined to leave. The best he could do was get her as much information as he could and hope it would be helpful.

Marco understood the look August gave him and moved to lock the door and flip the closed sign so they would not be interrupted. They all walked to the back room, Marco pulled out a map, and they began talking about the best route to take and what they would need.

Regina watched as Emma and August took notes and made a list of necessary items. Marco came to stand by her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “If she is determined to make this trip, August will make sure you two have everything you need.”

Regina closed her eyes, rubbed her temples and sighed, “I’m not sure this is a good idea but she has convinced me we can do this.”

“I have no doubts in Emma’s ability to keep you safe. She is a determined young woman, she’ll do what is best even if it means turning back.” He watched the brunette for a moment, “Do you have a headache?”

Regina gave him a questioning look, “How did you know?”

“You haven’t been in the area long and I’m assuming you are not used to the altitude here. It happens to many visitors you just need to acclimate,” he said as he studied her. “Come, I will make you some tea that will ease the tension,” he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to gently guide her from the room.

With one last glace to Emma she allowed Marco to guide her from the room. She was still weary of the hike. Her anxiety grew as she considered if this was the right move. _What have I let her talk me into?_ she thought and as if on cue Emma looked up to meet her with a confident smile and a nod as if to say “We can do this.”

As Marco and Regina left the room August asked her about Regina's experience.

"Has she ever been out there?"

"No, but this is the only option and I have confidence I can get us there and back in one piece," Emma said.

"I don't doubt your abilities Emma, remember, I've been out there with you? Just don't let your heart get in the way of the right decisions out there."

Emma looked at him surprised at first as if she were going to deny her heart had anything to do with this but then she stopped herself. "I suppose you do know me well," she said as she nudged him with her elbow, "but I wouldn't do this if I didn't think we could."

She gave him a smile that didn't meet her eyes as she looked back to the empty doorway where Regina last stood. _We can do this._  


	15. Pieces Of The Puzzle

“You’re quiet,” Regina said as she looked at Emma across the table. “Are you having second thoughts about this?”

August had volunteered his Jeep for the first leg of the trip, which would be a five hour drive to Cooke City-Silver Gate, Montana. August also handed Emma one last small box of which Emma took reluctantly and under much protest. Regina had no idea what the box contained but it seemed important to August that she have it so Emma relented. After they packed the Jeep with the barrowed items, Emma walked Regina back into the shop to find appropriate attire for the trip in the manner of pants, shirts and socks.

She also found a pair of boots that had been worn only twice before being traded in for another item. This wasn’t an ideal choice in footwear for such a hike but it would do in this case. The previous wearer had broken in the boots slightly so they had some flexibility to them and, hopefully, Regina wouldn’t suffer from blisters or too much discomfort. Regina only seemed more concerned that the shoes had already been on someone else’s feet as she protested with a wrinkled nose of disgust.

“No, I’m not having second thoughts. I just need to get back after we eat so I can pack for us, I don’t want to go out there and forget something. Usually I have a little more time to get situated is all,” Emma replied.

Their server brought their meals and they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate, both contemplating the trip. Regina sighed and took in the surroundings of the now familiar restaurant she and Emma had frequented several times since her arrival. Although the height of the booth they sat in blocked much of her view she enjoyed the warm ambiance of the room. She thought of the community and how, under other circumstances, she may find it appealing to live in a town like West Yellowstone.

“Marco and August seem like very nice people. How did you meet them?” she asked Emma.

“They are pretty awesome, aren’t they? I stumbled, literally,” she laughed, “into Marco’s shop to buy equipment when I first arrived and he’s become a close friend and mentor ever since.” She took another bite of her burger and after she swallowed, “August actually took me out on some of the trails he frequented and gave me some insight on some secret hotspots for fishing and the like. He’s like a brother to me and he never worried about me competing for his business.”

Regina listened intently as Emma recounted stories of how he had taught her to silently move through the woods, recognize eatable vegetation and how she and August tried to build a cabin within one of the caves only to give up because the bears in the area seemed to destroy any progress they made almost overnight. She watched as Emma’s expression changed from one of pleasant, fun memories to contemplative realization and her features became serious once again.

“He doesn’t go out there anymore…” Emma put her fork down and rested her hands in her lap as she stared at a dark spot on the table.

“Why doesn’t he go out, is it because of his leg?” Regina asked.

Emma looked up and met her eyes, “He was attacked by a bear a few years ago.”

“Oh,” was all Regina could say.

“He almost died,” Emma said as she took a drink of her water. “He had gone out alone to take some supplies to the cabin sight. It wasn’t a big deal; we both had done it so many times. He was just finishing up some last minute things and he walked to the nearby creek to grab a bucket of water for the fire. He didn’t see the grizzly and her cubs by the waterside. He could only assume that he surprised her just as much as she did him,” she let out a sigh. “If he hadn’t fallen over an embankment out of the beers reach she would have surely killed him to protect her cubs.”

“That’s awful,” Regina breathed, “how did he get out?”

“A hunter that was nearby, heard the commotion and found him. It took the guy hours to carry August out of there but he saved his life.” She picked up her fork once again to resume eating, “He’s had like twenty surgeries to repair the damage but…”

“Are we in danger of running into a bear or anything else that will attack us?” Regina asked, her eyes wide and fearful.

“You mean besides bad guys? I suppose we are,” Emma said as she reached across the table to take Regina’s hand and give it a light squeeze, “There’s always that chance, but the wildlife is just as much afraid of us as we are of them. If we take the proper precautions, we will be fine. Trust me,” she stated convincingly.

“I do but…”

Emma held up her hand suddenly to stop Regina from saying anything else. Regina looked at her with a puzzled expression and started to ask what was wrong but only watched as Emma turned her head as if she were trying to hear something in the booth behind Regina.

Seated behind them was a family of three, a young couple and small child. Emma overheard the server approach and asked for their order. “Emma, what is it?” Regina asked quietly, leaning in curiously.

Emma straightened and leaned out of the booth slightly to look behind Regina and caught site of the portly man dressed in black pants, black shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows and an apron around his waist standing beside the table writing on a pad of paper. He didn’t notice her but kept writing and then limped away.

She looked back to Regina with a puzzled look on her face, “There’s something about his voice that seems familiar; I feel like I know him from somewhere.” Then she shrugged and picked her fork up to resume eating.

Regina turned slowly to follow Emma’s eyes, “He’s been our waiter before,” Regina watched as he left the room, “maybe that’s it.”

“I guess you’re right,” Emma conceded with a bite of salad.

“So August is fine now, I assume?” Regina continued with their conversation. “What precautions are we supposed to take to avoid getting mauled by a bear Emma?”

“Well, to start with, we don’t sneak up on them,” she smiled but realized Regina was being serious. “Most of the bears at that elevation are already in hibernation so I doubt we’ll have any problems. The cougars...”

“Cougars!?!” Regina exclaimed loud enough to get the attention of a few other patrons.

“Yes, cougars,” Emma reached for her hand again, “they are out there but, seriously, I doubt we’ll see anything more than a few squirrels.” She squeezed her hand again to reassure her, “Come on, I said I’d take care of us and I will. Now finish up so I can get packed up and get you to bed.”

She looked at Regina, her eyes wide as she realized what she had said, “I..I didn’t mean that like...well...that…I meant you need to rest…I need to pack…”

“It’s alright, dear,” Regina stopped her with a knowing smirk and a laugh. She did so like to watch Emma squirm and she tried to hide her smile but failed. “I know what you meant and I am a bit tired even though it is still early.”

Emma released her hand to reach for her water glass once again, her face crimson with embarrassment, “Early will be when I come get you tomorrow morning, so eat up…”

“Okay,” came the familiar male voice from behind them once again, “What do we have here…”

Emma’s eyes grew even wider than before and she leaned fully around the booth to look at the server now standing beside the table behind Regina with a small try of drinks and a few plates. This time he met her eyes and his grew wide as well. “You son-of-a….” Emma said and lunged to get out of the booth.

“Emma!” Regina called out.

The server threw the tray he was holding in Emma’s direction and it caught her in the chin with several of the heavy glasses making contact with her face. She stumbled to the floor in a daze as Regina exited the booth and was kneeling at her side in seconds.

“Get him!” Emma gasped wiping water from her face, “That’s the guy…”

“Who?” Regina asked as she turned to see the server running for the exit.

“From the trail…”

Regina was instantly on her feet and took one step to give chase but stopped to look back at Emma. There were now other customers and a server coming to aid her. “Go! Go!” Emma waved to Regina.

That was all Regina needed to understand that Emma was okay and she should go after the man in black. She ran toward the exit and pushed the heavy door open into an alley. The instant exposure to sun light temporarily blinding her, she raised her hand to shield her eyes and inadvertently shielded herself from a heavy box that was thrown at her from the waiting attacker. She batted the box away with relative ease and zeroed in on the man in black as he ran/limped toward the street.

“Stop! Federal Marshal,” she yelled but he kept moving.

She looked around hastily to find a weapon; she had left her firearm in the room and, besides, she wasn’t going to shoot him anyway. She spotted a broken broomstick about four feet in length next to a dumpster and picked it up as she ran past. She did not want the man to get as far as the street for fear of civilians getting in the way or getting hurt so she studied her prey for a second and with a side arm throw, launched the stick at the man’s feet. It caught between his strides perfectly and he stumbled and fell forward on his hands.

As Emma rounded the corner from the street end of the ally, breathing heavy, she watched as Regina caught up to the man. He made it to his feet and turned on Regina. He attempted a lunging swing that she easily dodged and then countered with a knee to his ribs followed by a powerful punch to the man’s head; effectively, pushing him back to the ground as she landed another knee to the small of his back as she pulled his arms behind him and held him down.

“Get the fuck off me!” he squealed and squirmed; “I didn’t do anything!” he puffed out of breath.

“Then why are you running?” Regina breathed heavily as she tried to restrain him.

Emma reached them and knelt on the man’s shoulders; he wasn’t going anywhere. “Call the police,” Regina breathed and Emma reached for her phone in her back pocket. She called the station and made sure LeRoy was headed their way.

“Who is this guy Emma?” Regina asked once she had recovered, “Why did he attack you and what have you gotten me into?”

“This is one of the guys from the trail," Emma said as she caught her breath. "He robbed us and held us at gun point.”

The man below them began to squirm again trying to dislodge them from his back, “Get off me, Bitch, I didn’t rob anyone!” He struggled harder, “You have the wrong guy!”

Emma reached forward then and pressed a fist to the back of his right thigh harder than necessary to prove her point. “Aaarrr!” the man screamed.

“Care to tell me how you got that wound on the back of your leg then?” Emma asked as she looked at Regina. “This is the guy I threw the knife at.”

“That’s enough proof for me,” Regina said to Emma and then to the man below her, “Stop squirming or I’ll punch you in the head again!” which successfully shut him up.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Having locked Mr. Smee, according to his driver's license, in the single cell of the police station, Regina and Emma spoke to LeRoy and filled him in on the man they now had in custody.

"He’s not going to say anything, he’s already said he wanted a lawyer,” LeRoy stated.

“I’ll need to call Locksley and let him know we have him. He’s obviously associated with Gold and Jones and Robert is going to want to question him,” Regina said as she reached for the phone.

However, before she could dial her cell began to ring, “I’ll take this first and then call Robert,” she said to Emma and then walked away.

Emma just sighed and tried to figure out how all of this fit together, “I’m going to talk to him,” she told LeRoy.

“You can’t Emma, he’s already lawyered up, and nothing he says will be usable against him. Let the suits handle this.”

She just gave him a small smile, “I’m not a cop so maybe he’ll talk to me.”

“You put a knife in the guy’s leg for shit’s sake Sister; he’s not going to tell you anything.”

“He might,” she said as she wondered over to the cell.

As she approached the man in the corner of the cell he just looked up at her without changing his expression; elbows on his knees, hands clasped.

“You need to see a doctor?” Emma asked hoping to get on his good side.

“That wouldn’t hurt I suppose. You did try to kill me.”

“Huh,” Emma laughed, “I didn’t try to kill you. As I recall you guys shot at me.”

The man didn’t answer right away he only studied her for a minute.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on, I know it was you out there; you and the tall one with the funny accent. Why are you guys going around robbing people anyway? All you had to do is go buy equipment if you wanted to go hiking, no need to scare the crap out of tourists. Kind of a stupid idea anyway...,” she studied him.

“It wasn’t my idea…” he snapped and then stopped himself.

“Who’s idea was it? Gold? Jones?” she pushed.

He looked away from her, “Oh please, _Pappa_ wouldn’t have had anything to do with it. He leaves old _Sunny Boy_ to take care of his mess, trying to get on his good side.”

“What’s that? Who’s Sunny Boy?” Emma stepped closer to the bars.

“Emma,” Regina said as she approached, “You shouldn’t be talking to him; he’s not going to tell you anything anyway.”

Emma and the man stared at each other before she turned to Regina, “Who was that on the phone? Did you call Locksley?”

“No I didn’t call him yet. That was an analyst from the crime lab. Apparently they still have my number as a contact for the case.”

“What did they say?” Emma asked.

Regina looked puzzled and shook her head, “It doesn’t make sense, he said that the bombs timing device was a simple one. It could have only been set close to the time of the detonation and that anyone with an internet connection could learn how to build it. We've been assuming the device was some sort of booby trap that David set off...”

“Ooo Kayy,” Emma still looked at her questioningly.

“Don’t you see? If the bomb was on a timer that would mean they knew we were coming,” she waited for Emma to process this. “And, they knew when I’d be there. Seems it was meant for us or …me.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The women drove back to Regina’s room to get her things packed. They were both quiet, trying to piece together the puzzle that was revealing itself slowly to them. Emma was going to hang around just long enough to see that Regina had all she needed and then she was headed back to her place to finish preparing. After unloading a new pack and the items meant for Regina, they made their way to her room.

“So what am I to take?” she asked as Emma started laying out various items on her bed.

“I think it’s best that we divide and conquer,” Emma stated and received a questioning look from Regina.

“I mean, there is a lot of gear and instead of me carrying it all, we'll split it up between us,” she frowned as she made her point, “which means I need to get to my place and lay all this out together.”

Emma stood by the bed with her hands on her hips studying the items. “Why don’t you get a few personal items and then we’ll see where we stand. You’ll need a change of clothes, which we have here, a toothbrush, some under clothes…” her voice trailed off. _Holy Hell_

She turned to catch Regina pulling a pair of red lace panties, bra and silk pajama set out of the dresser and begin folding them.

“What?” Regina asked as she turned to see why Emma had stopped talking.

“Uh, you really don’t need to pack _those_ ,” she pointed to the pajamas.

“What will I sleep in?” Regina asked with a frown and held them on her fingertips for display next to the panties.

“Your, uh, your clothes more than likely, this isn’t a ... sleep over Regina.” _As much as I wish it were._

Regina saw the slight blush that was creeping up Emma's neck and couldn’t hold back the smirk that formed on her plump lips.

“Perhaps I should just sleep in nothing?” Regina asked as she took a few steps closer to Emma and threw the garments on the bed.

Emma visibly swallowed and braced herself for the onslaught of heat that coursed through her body as Regina approached. “That…that wouldn’t be advised either, as much as I would enjoy seeing that,” she whispered the last part. “You’ll need to stay warm but ready to move …” she couldn’t breathe.

Regina was only inches away from her, she could feel her body heat, and where she was now gripping Emma’s biceps was actually tingling with electricity. Emma reached both hands to Regina’s waist. “We really should finish…” Regina didn’t let her finish as she moved in and captured Emma’s lips with her own.

Emma dug her fingers into the fabric of Regina’s blouse and moaned as she deepened the kiss, brushing her tongue gently over Regina’s top lip; Regina gladly allowing entrance as Emma’s hands moved to snake around to Regina’s back, one around her waist the other sliding up between her shoulders, and pull her closer.

“Mmmm,” Regina said as she pulled back, lips millimeters from Emma’s, “I wish this would all go away and we could just…” she slid her hands up Emma's arms and around to the back of Emma's neck, lacing her fingers in soft blond curls.

“Just what?” Emma breathed.

“Just…spend some time together…get to know each other better, under different circumstance…” Regina said, “I think,” she kissed her check, “I could,” she kissed her other check, “kiss you,” she kissed her lips softly, “for hours.” She kissed her again, deeply, slowly. Minutes passed.

As they pulled apart once again to catch their breath, “I know what you mean,” Emma said as she pulled Regina into her tightly, “I can’t seem to get you close enough to me.” However, finding some primal inner strength she released Regina and pushed her back a few inches, “We really should get packed though; the next couple of days are going to be long ones.” She leaned in and gave her one last kiss before stepping back. Regina huffed and missed the contact instantly.

“I'll tell you what," bringing her thoughts back to the task at hand, "I need to pack all of this at the same time so I don’t miss anything,” she gestured to the items on the bed. “Why don’t I take all this back to my place so I can make sure everything is in order and you can take a shower?”

“What are you trying to say Ms. Swan? Do I need a shower?” she asked teasingly as she stepped back from her. _Perhaps a cold one wouldn't hurt..._ Regina thought.

“No. You smell amazing,” she gave a shy smile, “But, you aren’t going to get a hot shower for a few days so take advantage of this. Trust me, stay in there as long as you can stand it,” she pointed to the bathroom.

Regina considered her for a minute. “Shouldn’t I help you pack? It seems like an awful big task for you to do by yourself?”

“Well it will take me a while to finish but I can handle it. Besides if I don’t lay my hands on everything that we need to take I’ll think I forgot something the whole time we’re out there and it will drive me nuts!” she began to gather the items from the bed.

“I have another idea,” Regina started as she could only think of where else Emma could lay her hands, “why don’t you go back to your place, get started packing, I’ll shower here and then come over to help you finish? At least I'll feel less helpless in all of this. I’m a bit out of the element here.”

Emma considered that for a minute. “I suppose you would feel that way but you are anything but helpless.” She stopped what she was doing and looked at Regina, “I saw you take that guy down in the alley today and I have to say that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” she said as she wriggled her eyebrows.

Regina laughed, actually laughed, at that. “It was all instinct and reflex I assure you, comes with the job and all that training.”

“Well wherever it comes from I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that,” she blushed, “or maybe just a little.” She cleared her throat after that last part and picked up the pack. Regina was just smiling at her, “So I’ll see you in a bit then?”

“Yes, Ms. Swan, I’ll see you in a bit,” she took a step into Emma’s space and slid her left hand up and around the base of Emma’s neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss, “I won’t be long,” she whispered against her lips. She pulled away and stepped toward the bathroom to shower leaving Emma standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed.

Emma opened her eyes only when she heard the bathroom door close, “Right, in a bit then.”

 


	16. Cabins, Guns and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I officially suck! I'm sorry for the late post. (Here come the excuses) I've been super busy and, honestly, I don't like the way this chapter turned out so I've tried to redo it several times. AND if anyone can come up with a better title for the chapter, I'll take it! I still don't like it but the content is necessary in order to pull things together and it really shouldn't be this long but...*sigh*...here it is anyway because I can't make you wait any longer.
> 
> Thank you for your support!

Will Scarlet set a grueling pace, especially considering the men in tow were not used to the physical demands of the environment. Killian Jones stumbled into the cabin out of breath, dehydrated and so exceptionally exhausted that he refused to shed the heavy pack from his back before collapsing face first onto a small cot in the corner of the room. Rupert Gold had fallen so far behind that it took him several more minutes to appear in the doorway before he too collapsed into a nearby chair.

“Home sweet home, at least for you two blokes,” Will Scarlet announced brining up the rear.

The two men barely had the energy to glare at him. They had taken what Will had called the ‘long way home’ to reach their destination. This particular route kept them off of the main roads and even the side roads only the locals were aware of. The trail, if you would venture so far as to call it that, had been cut by him using a chainsaw and the use of a four-wheeled all terrain vehicle. It had taken him many long days over several months to complete and he was quite proud of himself. He had to make the trail passable in order to move the supplies he and Killian had discussed but he also had to keep it inconspicuous and narrow so that he didn’t draw attention to it and it would be easy to camouflage. The impossible terrain made it all the more difficult and, even though they could travel by ATV for the first part of the trip, they were still required to hike the last twenty miles on foot after spending a night in the woods.

Rupert Gold had recovered enough to start taking in his new environment. He studied the walls and the space around him with skepticism. “Well you’ve at least done what you promised and given us a place to stay Mr. Scarlet,” Rupert stood and removed his smaller pack.

The room in which he now stood was dark and smelled musty, the walls lined with planks of timber and several rustic shelves lined with boxed and canned food. There was a rusted metal drum in one corner of the room supposedly used to heat the space as Will demonstrated by starting a small fire. To the right of the heavy wooden door was a small window made of crazed Plexiglas which allowed little light. In the corner opposite the stove was a table made of an old road sign that measured a five foot square held up by several rather short tree branches that had been trimmed and tied together with twine for stability. The two ‘chairs’ flanking said table were actually empty five gallon plastic buckets turned upside down. There were two cots with a number of old blankets in each of two separate corners and a single chair typical of the folding camping chairs now used by today’s campers. After starting the fire, Will lit the single lantern in the room and placed it on a hook on the wall above the table.

“Well done Cousin,” Killian, now recovered enough to sit up, stated.

“I did what you asked with what I could find. I did the best I could,” he said proudly.

“Mr. Jones you didn’t give your cousin here enough credit when you described how he has prepared for our stay. I must say, Mr. Scarlet, that I was a bit skeptical when Killian told me you were essentially building a cabin within a cabin. From the outside I would never have thought there was a habitable space inside.”

Will beamed as he moved about the room unpacking the remaining items from his pack and placing them in various locations. Killian was now on his feet trying to stretch out his lower back with his hands raised over his head. The ceiling was low enough that he could effectively place his palms on the flat ply board above him. “You’ve done a fine job Cousin,” he stretched, “When will you be leaving?”

“I thought I’d stay the night and then head out. I can move faster on my own and with a lighter load, it will only take me several hours to get back. After that I’ll be leaving for Florida and then to the Virgin Islands to stay for a while until things die down around here. You’ll be on your own from here on out.”

“That’s fine, we’ll manage here for a while before we go our separate ways,” he said as he watched Gold move about the room inspecting more of his new home. He felt his cousin tug at his elbow and motion to the door.

“Be careful Kill,” Will whispered, as they made their way into the open space in front of the cabin, “I don’t trust that one.”

Killian’s eyes never left the open door, “I know what you mean, and I will.” Turning his attention to his cousin, “I plan to put as much distance as I can between us as soon as possible, especially now that he’s decided to bring his newly found son into the mix. I don’t like it one bit that he didn’t consider the mess he’s potentially gotten us into by letting a police officer, of all people, know we are in the area. I swear I’ll put a bullet in him if he’s exposed us. Both of them if I have to!”

“Well, it’s a good thing he called to say they were headed my way with a warrant for the ranch. Otherwise, I’d have been questioned… or worse. I wonder how his son came through on his end?” He thought out loud. “Anyway, I’ve stashed a rifle under your cot. It’s loaded and ready to go if you need it,” Will instructed.

“Thanks again for doing this,” Killian brought his cousin into a tight manly hug. “I hate that our family reunion has to be under these circumstances. Once everything settles down I’ll come find you and we’ll catch up on old times properly.”

“I look forward to it,” Will said, “How about we go cook up something to eat and then get you settled? I’ll take you out later and show you were the best places to trap game, gather your water and get you acquainted with the area.”

As they entered the cabin they noticed Rupert slumped over in his chair holding his head in his hands.

“You alright there Mate?” Killian asked.

“Yes,” Gold hissed, “Just a bit dizzy and I have quite a headache.”

“Must be the altitude,” Scarlet stated. “You should feel better in a couple of days. But I have to warn you, you might get worse before you get better. We moved pretty quick getting up here and it takes some people longer than others to get over it. You might even get a _lot_ worse, disoriented even.”

“I’ll be fine,” Gold mumbled.

The sudden shrill buzzing of a phone captured all of their attention. Killian moved to the pack on Gold’s cot and fumbled to find the source of the noise as Gold approached behind him. “What’s this!?” Jones asked as he turned to Gold, pulling the small black gadget out of hiding.

“It’s a satellite phone, what does it look like?” Gold spat as he snatched it from him to push a button and answer it.

“Yes?” was all he said into the device and then listened.

His facial expression visibly turned from one of curiosity to one of anger within a minute.

“Explain to me how this is happening?” he seethed but appeared to try and restrain his tone. “I was under the impression that this had been taken care of…” he listened again.

“ I see…How much time do we have…Fine…We’ll be expecting you,” he finished pushing the end call button and lofted it back toward his cot to land softly on the blankets.

“You want to explain to me how you have a satellite phone?” Jones asked through gritted teeth. “When did you plan to tell me you had it?! And who the hell is calling you on it?”

“Settle down Jones,” Gold seethed equally as angry if not more, “that was my son. And I had no intentions of telling you about the phone, it was only to be used in case of emergency…” turning his attention to Scarlett, “which apparently this is.”

“What are you talking about?” Scarlett asked.

“I’m sick and tired of the incompetence surrounding me! Damnit!! You were supposed to leave a device that would take care of that marshal!” Gold was furious now, kicking the chair across the small space and then lunging surprisingly fast and agile at Will as he pulled a knife from his boot. He landed on the unsuspecting man with enough force to push them both to the ground; Gold now straddling the man’s waist as he held the knife to his throat.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t cut your throat?” Gold hissed within inches of his face.

Wills eyes were wild and wide with surprise and he was torn between gripping Gold’s shirt and putting his hands up in surrender.

“Because if you do I’ll put a bullet in your head,” came the equally angry voice of Killian Jones from behind him as Gold felt the barrel of the gun being forced against his scalp at the base of his skull.

Gold stiffened, glared at Will one last time and then relaxed and removed the knife but remained astride the man’s waist as he raised his hands in surrender.

“Just relax, Mr. Jones,” Gold said in his most diplomatic voice, “I lost my temper there for a moment, no need to get carried away.”

He stood with his hand still in the air and displayed the hunting knife to Jones as if to let him know he was not going to use it. Slowly, with his empty hand still raised, he bent to put the knife back in its sheath inside his boot. Killian lowered the revolver as well as they glared at each other.

“Now tell me what that was all about,” Killian demanded as he helped Will from the floor.

“Seems we need to prepare for visitors,” Gold stated.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking the long suggested shower, Regina gathered a few personal items and clothing and made her way to Emma’s apartment. It was getting late, she had not been able to contact Locksley, he was most likely ignoring her, and she was still considering the conversation with the trace analyst from the crime lab. There were so many unanswered questions; was it a good idea to go after them? How is it that the bomb was on a timer? What if she couldn’t protect Emma? _Emma._ How was she supposed to reflect on her feelings for the younger woman with all of this drama surrounding the case? How was she supposed to focus on the case when all she wanted to do was get close the younger woman? It was exhausting!

She knocked softly on the door to the garage apartment and waited patiently for Emma to answer, unconsciously smoothing her still damp hair and blouse. _This is ridiculous, I need to focus on this case, not Emma._

Emma pulled the door open and all thoughts of consciously suppressing her feelings vacated her mind. _That's not going to be possible apparently._

“Hi,” Emma said with a smile that conveyed that she was just as glad to see her. “Come on in, I’m just talking to Ruby.” Regina then noticed the cell phone in her hand.

Regina moved through the doorway and searched for a place to put her things down. She walked into Emma’s bedroom where she notice two backpacks, one significantly smaller than the other, half packed and several items still strewn about the bed surface.

“I’m just about finished I think,” Emma said approaching from behind, “I just have a few more items and the rest of your things and I think we are all set.” She walked to where Regina stood and took the bag from her shoulder.

“I called Ruby to check in on David and Mary Margaret.”

“And how is he doing? Any change?” Regina asked with evidence concern.

“He woke up for a while and talked to Mary, though he was a bit groggy. Ruby said they still have him in ICU and that he’s stable. They’ve set up a bed for Mary Margaret and Ruby has found a nearby hotel that she can stay for a few days.” Emma continued sorting through the items Regina brought with her. “I also got a text from Leroy, he said that Neal had stopped by, took one look at the guy you locked up and left in a hurry. I’m not sure what that’s all about.” She finished laying the clothing out on the bed.

“Is there anything here you can do without?” she asked with her hands on her hips looking to Regina.

“Such as…?” Regina asked raising one eyebrow.

“Like this,” Emma said pointing to a zippered makeup kit. It wasn’t large by any measure but she knew that every little bit helped when it came to keeping the pack light.

“I suppose I could do without it,” moving to pick it up, “That is if you can tolerate me without makeup?” Regina joked.

Without looking in Regina’s direction Emma whispered, “It’s not your make up that makes me _tolerate_ you.” She hadn’t meant to say that out loud and after realizing she had done so she turned to Regina, face flushed, and smiled. Regina returned the smile with a wink and placed the bag on the dresser as Emma finished packing.

The surface of the bed was now clear except for a box. It was the box that August practically had forced Emma to take, the one which she begrudgingly accepted.

“What’s in the box Emma?” Regina asked pointing it out.

 “Oh, that,” Emma picked it up and turned to sit on the bed. When she just held it in her lap and didn’t move to open it, Regina gently sat beside her and waited. Emma turned to Regina and, without looking down at it, opened the lid.

Inside was a small orange and black electronic device that Regina had never seen before and also, and more importantly, a small semi-automatic handgun.

Regina reached for the firearm but then hesitated, “May I?” she asked Emma looking back up to her.

“Sure,” Emma said watching Regina take possession of the shiny, silver object and examined it to see if it was loaded. It was.

“I didn’t think you wanted to take a firearm with you?” she met Emma’s eyes.

“I don’t…didn’t,” Emma stuttered, “August insisted.”

“Can I ask why you’re so hesitant about them? Guns I mean?”

Emma took a deep breath and sighed, “I just never really felt the need for one and…I had a bad experience as a kid, that’s all.” She said the last part as she unconsciously moved her hand to rub a small area on her left side above her hip.

Regina watched her curiously. She didn’t want to push but she knew that there was more that Emma wasn’t telling her. “Maybe,” she began softly, “if you were more familiar with them you wouldn’t be so hesitant…? I can show you if you’d like?” She would feel better if Emma had it with her but she wasn’t going to push her.

“I …I guess,” Emma said staring blankly at the weapon now resting in Regina’s hand on her lap.

“What’s that?” Regina asked as she pointed to the device still in the box, in an effort to bring Emma back to the here and now.

“It’s a personal locator,” Emma said reaching into the box and displaying it for Regina. “It’s an emergency tracker that sends out a transmission to a designated location. Serious hikers and boaters use them.” She stood up and placed the empty box on the night stand. “Marco got it for August after the accident. It’s also capable of an S.O.S signal. He thought it would be a good idea for us to have.”

“I have to agree, that sounds reasonable,” Regina said still seated on the bed.

“Look,” Emma started, “I’ll let you show me how to use that thing and I’ll carry it in my pack, but I can’t promise I’ll use it and if I do I can’t promise that I won’t shoot myself or you in the process.” She spoke quickly, nervously.

“Its fine, Emma,” Regina said as she stood trying to instill confidence in the blonde, “I’ll show you what to do and then we’ll put it away. We probably won’t need it anyway, right?”

“Sure,” Emma said hesitantly.

Regina removed the magazine and slid the slide back to ensure there wasn’t a round in the chamber. She then emptied the magazine of the seven rounds onto the bed and reinserted it back into the grip. Sliding the slide back once again to lock it into place she pointed to the empty barrel, “It’s empty, see?” Emma looked and shook her head yes.

Releasing the slide lock, the slide slid into position with a clatter causing Emma to jump slightly.

“It’s safe, take it when you’re ready,” Regina said softly and held it out for Emma in the palm of her hand.

Hesitantly Emma took it by the grip. “Always point it in a safe direction away from you and others and treat it as if it’s loaded,” Regina said. “And never put your finger on the trigger unless you plan to use it.”

Emma felt the weight of it in her hand, turning it over and back to look at it. Regina moved beside her and reached out to help her adjust her grip properly, turning it slightly and then bringing her left hand up to support the bottom of the grip. “Lock this elbow and rest the grip in your palm, wrap your fingers up like this,” she demonstrated.

Regina stepped back to give Emma some more space. “How does it feel?”

“Heavy,” Emma said.

“This is the safety,” Regina pointed. “You should pull the trigger a couple of times to get used to how that feels. You want to squeeze it, don’t jerk it or you’ll miss your target.”

Emma looked at her questioningly. “Don’t worry,” Regina said, “remember, it’s not loaded.”

Emma turned to the side away from Regina and raised the gun to shoulder height. Shaking, she pulled the trigger and jumped as the hammer landed with a snap. She lowered it and let out a heavy sign.

“It’s all right,” Regina said as she moved in behind Emma. She placed her hands under both of Emma’s arms and slid them forward to raise Emma’s hands once again. She continued until the weapon was at the proper height once again and now molder her hands around Emma’s.

“Nice and steady,” her tone had dropped an octave and Emma could feel her breath in her ear and Regina’s breasts now pressed into her back. “Now pull the trigger,” Regina said.

She did and this time it didn’t feel so foreign. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “I think I got it.” Emma tingled all over and knew for sure it was due to Regina’s proximity and not her accomplishment.

Regina stepped back, reluctantly. “Will you be okay with it? I’ll reload it if you’d like and you can pack it away.”

“Sure,” Emma said handing it over to her. “I umh…thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Regina said as she sat back on the bed and began loading the rounds into the magazine. When she finished she placed the magazine back into the grip and loaded a round into the chamber. Clicking the safety into place she said, “It’s now loaded and on safe. Just push the safety and you’re ready to go.”

“Ok then,” she gave her a tight lipped smile. “I should go shower. It’s getting late and we have a long day tomorrow. Why don’t you relax and I’ll be out in a little while. You can stay here and we’ll sort out the sleeping arrangements when I get out.”

“Alright, I think I’ll go have a glass of water if you don’t mind,” Regina said pointing in the general direction of the kitchen.

“Make yourself at home,” Emma said as she moved toward the bath.

Regina found a glass and poured herself a generous amount of water from a pitcher in the refrigerator. Her body was thrumming from being so close to Emma. She hadn’t planned on getting into the girls space like she had, she had moved in on instinct, to help Emma. This whole incident only added to the list of questions. Why was Emma so afraid of guns? What had happened to make her so timid? Perhaps she would have time to ask these questions, after all of this was settled and they could spend time together without all the drama of the case.

She strolled absently around the apartment taking in the framed photos, some of Emma and Ruby, others of Emma with August and Marco and a few with Ruby and others without Emma. Emma seemed to fit in here well; she seemed happy and well liked by everyone. Regina longed to get to know her better, _crack the mystery of Emma Swan_ she mused.

She wondered back into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed looking down at the now stuffed backpacks and signed, “Tomorrow is so going to be a long day,” she sighed to herself. She sat the glass on the night stand and then laid her head on the pillow to wait for Emma, “I’ll just close my eyes for a minute.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma stood in the shower with her forehead resting against the side wall as the waters persistent hot spray landed on her shoulder and back. “What am I doing?” she said to herself.

She could still feel Regina molded to her back from a few minutes ago. She knew she needed to focus on the trip ahead, to focus on getting them there and back safely. She thought of the gun, how she knew it was wise to carry it, and how embarrasses she was to act so apprehensive about it. It occurred to her, in that moment, that Regina should have known why she was acting the way she was.

She recalled the incident when she discovered that Regina had looked into her background, was she playing some sort of game? Emma didn’t have the chance to confront Regina with what she had overheard just over twenty-four hours ago, so much had happened in such a short time. She grew angry, she had to know, put an end to this game Regina was playing with her emotions. “Fuck it,” she said under her breath as she turned the water off. _I’ll go ask her right now what kind of game she’s playing._

She grabbed two towels, wrapped one tightly around her body and the other around her head to try and dry her hair. She pulled open the door, “Regi….” she started as she stepped into the bedroom. She stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. There, on her bed, was Regina lying on her side, eyes closed, hands tucked under her head as she slept peacefully on Emma’s pillow.

“Shit,” Emma said under her breath. “How can you be so beautiful?”

She sighed and her postured relaxed as she grabbed the towel from her head and started drying her hair. Changing into a t-shirt and shorts she went to the living room couch to get comfortable for the night. She would talk to Regina once morning came. She needed answers; the emotional ups and downs of the past few days were starting to drive her crazy. One minute she was falling for the brunette the next she wanted to scream at her for being so insensitive toward her past. _That is if she even knows about it._ _And if she doesn’t you’re getting ready to open a very large can of worms, Swan._ She grumbled to herself as she pulled a pillow over her head to muffle a growl. She was so confused; her mind was telling her to get this over with and go back to her quiet life in the woods while her body was reacting in ways toward Regina that were leaving her breathless.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came far too early as both women awoke in an awkward state of mind; Emma, unfamiliar with the couch and sleep deprived because her mind wouldn’t stop thinking long enough to rest, Regina, similarly unfamiliar with her surroundings and, upon realizing where she was, feeling guilty for running Emma off into the other room.

It was in the pre-dawn hours that Regina began to stir at the sounds of movement in the room and the smell of coffee. She rose slowly and stretched, still in her clothes from the night before.

“Hey,” Emma softly spoke, “it’s still early if you want to sleep a while longer.”

Regina arched her back and rolled her neck, trying to push the cobwebs from her mind, “Its fine. You’re up so I’ll get ready as well.” She turned to give Emma a smile but the blonde didn’t look in her direction, she watched as she moved about the room in her shorts and t-shirt, the only light coming from the living room lamp.

“Well, you can always go back to sleep in the Jeep if you want,” Emma shrugged and left the room.

Regina watched her go; feeling as though Emma was either a little too eager to leave or wasn’t a morning person. As such, they moved around each other cautiously, each taking a turn in the bathroom, dressing and fixing coffee for themselves, Regina trying to stay out of the blondes way.

“How do you feel this morning,” Emma asked, concerned that Regina may still be feeling the effects of the accident only two days ago.

“I’m okay, a little stiff but I’ll manage, thank you. I’m sorry I fell asleep on your bed last night, I only meant to rest while you showered.”

“It’s fine. You needed the sleep and I would have insisted you sleep there anyway,” Emma shrugged still sounding indifferent.

“I’m ready when you are,” Emma stated with a quick glance in Regina’s direction, noticing the clothing she had picked out for her the day before, “I’ll just grab the packs.” Regina was dressed in tan hiking pants that could be converted into shorts by zipping off the lower portion of the legs. They were light weight but lined for warmth and had a multitude of pockets. The blue shirt was button down, long sleeved and made of the same water-shed material as the pants. She may not know what she was doing but she certainly looked the part of a seasoned outdoorsman. Emma’s outfit wasn’t much different except for signs of wear.

“I’ll help,” Regina said as she followed her, “I’ll have to carry it sooner or later.”

They reached the bedroom again and Regina moved to the smaller of the two bags. “You’re a assuming that one is yours?” Emma joked.

Regina stopped as she reached for it, “I’m sorry, I…”

“I’m joking,” Emma waved, “of course that one’s yours. I can’t expect you to carry this one,” she said grabbing the heavier of the two and hosting it onto one shoulder.

“I will if you want me to Emma, I don’t need you to take all the weight. I didn’t mean to take advantage,” Regina said, genuinely concerned.

“I suppose you could take this one but then I’d be pushing you up the hills or stopping to let you catch up the whole way,” Emma gave a subtle laugh.

Regina smiled and shook her head as she realized Emma was only joking, “Your such a juvenile,” turning to pick up the bag once again.

Emma’s smile slipped from her expression and she stiffened, _and there it is,_ she thought.

“Seriously, that one is yours. I didn’t have a bigger one,” Emma fibbed, her voice more serious and a bit terse, “plus I’m used to it.” Emma turned to her with a tight lipped smile. “We’ll get it adjusted to you once we get there.”

“Okay,” Regina smiled back as she threw one strap around her shoulder, “I just have my jacket to grab and I’m ready when you are.”

With one last mental check Emma deemed them ready to leave. They loaded the packs in the Jeep and Emma drove them out of town.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove into the park via West Entrance Road in relative silence. Emma was stewing over something and Regina had no idea how to get her to open up to her. She seemed fine last night before she had taken a shower. Maybe it was their conversation about the firearm, now tucked in the side zipper of Emma’s pack, which triggered her silence. Perhaps it was Regina’s invasion of her personal space in demonstrating how to hold the weapon. But that didn’t make sense, one minute Emma couldn’t get enough of her, the next she would hardly look in her direction or speak to her. _What is going on?_ Regina thought.

The scenery was breathtaking as they made their way east toward Madison Junction. The evergreen lined roadway soon opened into enormous mountain ranges to their south and plush green valley’s along the Madison River. Herds of bison could be seen in the distance through the fog of hydrothermal vents as they released steam into the cold morning air. Regina was fixated on the view as Emma drove silently. They turned left at the first stop sign toward Canyon Village.

“We’ll stop in Canyon Village and get something to eat before we head north on 212,” Emma said as she stared straight ahead. “It will be about another hour depending on traffic and then we’ll be on the road another three hours before we are able to park the Jeep at a friends place in Cook City.”

“Alright,” Regina said as she studied the side of Emma’s face. “Would you like me to drive a while?”

“Maybe once we get to Canyon Village,” Emma said with a glance in her direction, “That will give me a chance to really study the maps. I didn’t have much time last night.”

“That’ll be fine,” Regina said.

The tension between the women was obvious. There was definitely something bothering Emma and Regina grew more and more frustrated as they drove. They reached Canyon Village in just over ninety minutes. Regina, now as frustrated as Emma and wanted nothing but to get out of that car and get away from her. She made a beeline to the restroom as Emma climbed out and stretched.

“I’ll meet you in the restaurant,” she called after her only to receive a hand in the air as acknowledgement.

When Regina finally calmed down enough to make her way into the restaurant there was already two plates of food on the table along with orange juice and more coffee.

“What’s this?” she asked as she slid into the booth opposite Emma.

“A high carb, lean protein breakfast,” Emma stated as she took a bite of eggs, “You’ll need it once we start walking. We’re going to burn a lot of calories.”

Regina started eating without question. Even if Emma was upset or mad about something, she knew she needed to do what the blonde suggested, she trusted her to do what was best for the next few days.

“Emma,” Regina said as she put her fork down, deciding to get to the bottom of this, “have I done something to upset you? You’ve been very quiet this morning and …”

Emma didn’t answer and she only had eyes for her half eaten breakfast.

“Emma?” Regina tried again. “Look, if you’re having second thoughts about doing this we can go back right now…”

“No,” Emma said, “I said I’d take you out there and I will. I just…”

Regina watched her as she struggled, “Just what?”

“I just want to get on with this, get this over with. Then you can get on with …getting back to California and …”

“Is that what this is about? My leaving once this is settled?”

“Yes…no…I don’t know. Look, I know you’re not going to stay here so…the sooner you get this job done we can go our separate ways, and you won’t have to put up with my delinquent ass any longer.” Emma slid out of the booth without looking as she pulled a handful of bills from her pocket, threw them on the table and left the store.

Regina sat stunned and confused; she had no idea where this was coming from. The way Emma had just spoken to her made it even more confusing, as if she should know why Emma was in this mood.

As she made her way to the Jeep she watched Emma pulling maps from the back seat and move to the passenger side before getting in. Regina moved to the driver’s side and watched Emma buckle her seatbelt.

“Just head out of the lot and take a right. Stay on this road for about an hour and we’ll be taking a right on highway 212,” Emma stated as she looked over the topographical map in her lap.

Regina didn’t move, she refused to go another foot without an explanation as to why Emma was suddenly eager to get rid of her. She just sat there with the key in her hand.

Emma finally turned to her, “What?”

“I’m not going one mile further until you explain to me what I’ve done to put you in this mood,” Regina explained as she turned fully toward Emma and leaned against her door.

She watched as Emma clinched her jaw, the muscles flexing as she gritted her teeth.

“Like I said, I want to get you out there and take care of this so you can get back to your life. That’s all, I just want to get this over with…”

“That’s not good enough,” Regina insisted, “I told you we didn’t have to do this, this was your idea, Emma. If you are having second thought about…”

“I’m not,” Emma said as she rubbed the back of her neck and took a deep breath.

Emma was obviously struggling with what to say so Regina tried to help.

“What did you mean when you said I’m not going to stay here? You and I know I need to get back to California sooner or later and take care of this. Is that what’s bothering you?” she asked softer, trying to be more patient.

“I know it’s only been a couple of days…but…” she wasn’t sure now was the right time to tell Regina she was falling for her so quickly it was making her head spin.

Regina reached over the console and place her hand on Emma’s, “Hey, I know, I…I feel it too.”

Emma looked at their hands and then to Regina, her eyes pooling with unshed tears, “Then why?”

“Why what?” Regina asked.

“Why would you look into my background? I heard you say you didn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

Regina looked at her surprised, she hadn’t expected that. She thought for a moment before conceding that she had no memory of stating such a thing to anyone.

“Emma, what are you talking about? I did no such thing, why would I run a background check on you? And I don’t recall even thinking I didn’t want to be around you much less telling someone. I don’t even know anyone here. To whom would I be speaking to?” Regina said, clearly confused.

“I heard you on the phone; you said you didn’t want to be involved with a delinquent.”

Regina thought hard and tried to recall any phone conversations she had had in the last several days. As she thought, Emma opened her door and got out. Pacing next to the Jeep she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

Regina recalled speaking only to Locksley and … _Katherine._ Emma must have overheard her conversation with Katherine. She recalled Emma running from her the day they executed the search warrant. With all of the events that had occurred since then, she had not had the chance to ask her why she ran from her.

Regina exited the vehicle and walked around to where Emma now stood leaning against the Jeep. Without hesitation, she walked right in front of Emma, grabbed both of her hands in her own as asked, “Emma please tell me what you heard me say?”

“I…I heard you say that you didn’t have time to deal with a self-serving, immature juvenile delinquent…”

“My sister,” Regina realized.

“What?”

“My sister, Zelena, I was talking about her. She’s a royal pain in the ass,” Regina said as she lowered her head to look Emma in the eye. “Why would you think that I was talking about you Emma?” she asked.

Emma looked at her, seeing her brow furrowed in confusion, “You mean you didn’t look into my history? God, I’m such an ass…”

“Well, I’m starting to think so…” Regina said trying to lighten the mood.

“Look, I have a history and I thought you checked me out. I was in the system for a while…I was going through a rough time and…” she wiped a fallen tear from her cheek with her shoulder, not wanting to let go of Regina’s hands.

“Hey,” Regina, pointing a single finger in the air to interrupt, her voice stern, “I didn’t know. I’m going to say this only once…I did not run a background check on you. _And_ , I’m going to concede that we haven’t known each other long so you wouldn’t necessarily know that that’s not the way I operate. I had no reason to check your background and… and if you were in the system I’m sure you had your reasons but I’m not judging you for what you’ve done, whatever it was,” she hesitated. “You um, you didn’t kill someone did you?” Regina joked.

Emma nodded, “No…nothing like that.”

“Good,” Regina said moving the elevated finger to place it under Emma’s chin to lift her eyes to hers, “because I would have a hard time doing this if you did.”

She leaned in a placed a soft kiss to Emma’s lips, “We can talk about it only when you are ready. We’ve all made mistakes, Emma, they don’t define who were are.”

Emma squeezed the hand that was still holding hers and sighed as she rested her forehead to Regina’s, “I’m so sorry I jumped to conclusions.”

“It’s alright, Emma,” Regina said as she pulled her into a hug. “Now, we had better get going. We’re wasting daylight.”

Slow moving traffic, two bison jambs and one restroom break later, it would be three more hours before they reached Cooke City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest...


	17. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys never cease to amaze me. Your comments and encouragements are a wonderful source of inspiration. Thank you!

"I can't believe he would leave in the middle of the night like that and not wake me!" Jones paced the floor. "I know he was eager to leave but..."

"Perhaps he felt as if he were no longer needed, Mr. Jones. Your cousin did say he had to stay out of sight," Gold chided from the corner as he cleaned the blade of his knife with a dirty rag.

Jones studied him for a moment, "Did you hear him leave?"

"No but I wasn't really listening for him now was I, I'm not his sitter. I'm sure he can take care of himself and doesn't need you pining over him."

"Whatever," Jones waved him off. "I'm going to get more firewood."

"I'll be right here," Gold whispered as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn spot of blood on the handle of his knife.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black sedan pulled into the lot across the street from the small grocery store in Cooke City, its single occupant staying out of sight. He watched as Emma and Regina walked into the store, Emma with map in hand. Neal needed to know where they were headed, if they were headed in the right direction, toward his father, or if he could simply follow them to ensure they weren’t going to find anyone at all.

He was in deep. Deeper than he wanted to be, of course, but how else could he help his newly discovered father escape so that they could be a family again. Growing up without Rupert had been a struggle, not provisionally, but emotionally. Neal had heard rumors that his father was a terrible man, that he had killed people and Neal often defended the ghost which lead to seclusion and often torment by others. Ensuring Gold and Jones were not found would also help him rid himself of a certain US Marshal.

 _Emma belongs to_ _me_ he thought as he gripped the steering wheel. Marshal Mills had no right to come to  his town, hunt his father and distract Emma from him. That’s all this is, a distraction. Emma cared for him he knew, she had to. She was nice to him, she smiled at him, she was beautiful and she would finally realize that once Regina Mills was out of the picture.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I just have a few questions for the locals and we can be on our way. I’ll lay the plan out for you as soon as I get back,” Emma smiled at Regina as she walked to the service counter of the grocery. It wasn’t a large store, a bit dated, but there seemed to be no lack of products.

Regina was distracted by the view once again as she stepped back outside after freshening up in the restroom. This slow paced town, nestled in the foothills of Index Peak was small and thrived on tourism according to Emma. The buildings across the street resembled old store fronts and saloons from gold prospecting days of the past and were now popular tourist lures for lodging and tours for guests outside of the north entrance to Yellowstone. The temperature was 39 F degrees and there was already snow on the ground, with dark clouds threatened more bad weather approaching.

After taking their respective restroom breaks and stretching their legs, they met at the Jeep.

“Okay so here’s the plan,” Emma said as she laid a map out on the warm hood of the car. “We’ll park at the Henderson place over on Huston Street. Marco called a friend of his who lives there, said it would be fine there for as long as needed,” she pointed in what Regina assumed was the proper direction.

“From there we will take the Lula Pass Trail to its northern most point and then it’s off trail from there. We have about another four miles after that until we reach the cabin at Lady of the Lake.”

“Okay, how long do you think we have then?” Regina asked, trying to mentally gear up for the hike.

“I’d say about five to six hours, depending on the pace,” Emma said with a questioning expression, waiting on Regina to protest such a long trek. The protest never came.

“Fine, you’re in charge, although I must say you could have told me we were going to be staying in a cabin.”

“Well, I wouldn’t get too excited about it. It’s a hunter’s cabin and it’s probably just big enough to hold the two of us and our gear. That is if it’s still standing. That’s what I was talking to the locals about. They said there used to be a place by the lake but they haven’t known anyone to use it for a few years.” Emma began rolling the map and moved to the driver’s side to move the Jeep. “We’ll get geared up and get started. Are you sure you don’t want any last minute snacks or coffee? Sit down on a real toilet again?” Emma laughed.

“I’m ready Emma; you act as if I’ll never see civilization again. Besides, if you can do it, I can,” she winked.

“Okay, suit yourself.”

They parked the Jeep next to a small garage at the address Marco had provided. Emma pulled the packs from the rear of the Jeep and unzipped a pouch on the side of Regina’s and pulled out a rain cover.

“What’s that for?” Regina asked.

“It’s a rain fly, it should keep everything dry,” she pointed to the sky, “It’s going to rain…or snow.”

“Wonderful,” Regina fake smiled back.

“Here put these on,” Emma said handing a pair of gloves, a rain coat and a wool cap to Regina.

“The gloves I’ll wear,” Regina said, “but the hat…no way.”

“You said I was in charge, you’re going to need these. It’s only going to get colder. At least put the hat someplace you can get to it later and wear the jacket.”

“I have my own jacket,” Regina said as she reached over the seat to pull her government issued jacket from the back seat.

“That’s not a rain jacket,” Emma said, “besides that’s not warm enough…” she stopped as she reached for it. Grabbing it she realized it was heavier than it looked. It appeared like any other windbreaker only a bit bulkier. Regina pulled it back from Emma as if she didn’t want her touching it.

“Why is that thing so heavy?” Emma asked.

Regina huffed, “It’s…it’s just heavy that’s all. I’ll carry it, don’t worry.”

“Give me that,” Emma said sternly as she held out her hand.

Reluctantly Regina slowly handed it over to her, “What the …”

“It’s bullet proof,” Regina said as if she were talking about the flowers on a Sunday morning.

“I see,” Emma watched her curiously. Regina expression was almost fearful and she turned pale.

“What is it Regina? If you feel like you need to have this then we’ll take it, it’s…”

“I was wearing it when the bomb exploded,” Regina said barely above a whisper.

Emma waited for her to continue, watching Regina slip from reality back to the memory of being thrown like a ragdoll through the air.

Finally, “I think it saved my life,” she pointed to a small tear in the fabric just above the ‘M’ of Marshal on the backside. Emma turned the garment in her hand and found the hole, measuring it gently with the tip of two fingers.

“Something hit me hard in the back, I don’t know what it was, but I’m sure if I weren’t wearing that jacket, I would not be standing here today. Whatever hit me would have torn right through me.”

Emma swallowed as she considered what Regina had said, the constant reminder of why Regina was here, what they were doing at this very moment and the seriousness of the circumstances. And, more importantly, the potential danger of it all.

Emma met Regina’s eyes as they studied each other, sharing this moment of realization.

“I would have expected it to be even heavier if it is bullet proof,” Emma broke the silence.

“It’s some new technology, it’s not as resistant as the larger vests but,” she pointed again to the hole, “it obviously worked when I needed it.”

“Yeah, right,” Emma said as she handed it back to Regina who began rolling it as small as possible to stuff it into her bag.

Emma finished zipping Regina’s rain fly into place and sat the pack on the bumper of the Jeep. “Turn around and put this on, I’ll get you set and comfortable,” she instructed Regina.

Regina turned and leaned back, slightly bending her knees to meet the proper height as she pulled both straps over her shoulders. She stood and lifted the pack easily. “It’s not as heavy as I expected.”

“Well, it’s smaller than the one you tried on the other day,” Emma smirked with a slight smile at the memory of Regina losing her balance a few days ago. She began buckling the buckles and adjusting the straps, loosening here, tightening there.

Regina stood still with her arms out of the way and to her sides and studied Emma only inches away from her. Emma hands ghosting over her shoulders and waist. “How does that feel?” Emma finally met Regina’s eyes and stopped moving.

“Good,” was all Regina could say as Emma’s right hand moved from her shoulder strap so she could ghost a thumb over Regina’s left cheek. They started  at each other for what seemed like eternity but in reality only a few seconds. Emma gave her a confident although flat smile that told Regina they were ready to go.

__________________________________________________

“Tell me again why we couldn’t drive this part of the trip?” Regina asked slightly winded as Emma turned to let her catch up as they crested a hill. They had been moving at a good pace for just over an hour. The ‘road’ they were on wasn’t covered in brush or obstacles, only a bit of snow here and there. It was narrow but obviously used by vehicles of some kind.

“You’ll see,” was all Emma said.

And she did. As she crested the hill and looked over into the valley below she saw a landscape that would have frightened her if she wasn’t with Emma. Instead of evergreen trees that lined their path thus far there was a barren wasteland of dark logs tangled in piles with the occasional wisps of green and white scattered throughout.

“What happened here?” she asked.

“Fire,” Emma said as she took her pack off and sat it on the ground against a tree. “About two years ago there was a fire that moved through here and this is what it left behind.”

“That’s terrible,” Regina stated removing her pack as well.

“Not really, it happens all the time around here. It’s nature’s way of cleansing itself. It just really sucks to hike through. As you can see there are no straight lines,” she said as she grabbed the water bottle and pointed to the openness ahead of them.

“It certainly doesn’t look inviting,” Regina commented as she took a long drink of water.

“How do you feel? The pack isn’t digging into you anywhere? How are your feet?” Emma asked. “This next couple of miles is going to be tough and I’ll try to take the path of least resistance but…”

“I’m fine Emma, I promise,” Regina assured her. “I have a slight headache but other than that…given the circumstances…I find that I am enjoying this, maybe more than I should. Is it always this quiet?”

“Yes, for the most part, it’s one of the things I love most about being out here. What’s not to like?” she said as she motioned to their surroundings.

“Except the bad guys trying to kill us, of course…” Regina sighed.

“Well, there is that,” Emma said poking Regina in the shoulder.

“We’d better get going.”

The next two hours were slow going. Every few yards they changed direction in order to avoid a downed tree or step over the smaller ones. The tall grass was dry and thickly clumped making the ground considerably uneven. There were also an enormous number of seedlings popping up between the blackened trunks and even though they were only about a foot high, they seemed to reach out and grab their ankles further slowing the pace.

A light rain had begun to fall as they finally made their way to an area untouched by the fire. They stopped to put on the rain jackets and protect themselves as much as possible from the drizzle. It had gotten colder as Emma said it would; they could now see their breath on the air.

Emma watched Regina closely for signs of fatigue. The cold temperature wouldn’t make this any easier and the rain certainly complicated things.

“Look, I know your getting tired and, now, wet. We don’t have much longer. I want you to put the heavier coat on that I brought you and the hat. Hypothermia is a real concern and I don’t need you shutting down on me,” Emma stated as she pulled the gear from Regina’s pack.

Regina took the coat and hat without a word of protest. She was obviously tiring. Even Emma was wearing down.

“Look at me,” Emma said as she moved closer to Regina, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Just a little tired is all, and a bit cold.”

“We’re almost to the cabin. We only have one more obstacle in our way and we should be able to set up camp for the night.”

“What’s the ‘one more obstacle’? I’m not sure I’m going to be able to climb a mountain…”

“You’ve already done that,” Emma interrupted.

“What?”

“I said you’ve already done that, climbed a mountain, I mean.”

Regina just looked at her in confusion, “I don’t understand.”

“Look around you,” Emma said, “We’ve come up considerably in altitude.”

Regina looked around her and for the first time realized they were indeed standing on the side of a mountain. She was surprised she hadn’t notice but while concentrating on the vegetation and trying to remain on her feet while keeping up with Emma, she had missed their ascent. The view was amazing. She could see the vast forest below them dotted with small lakes and the grey mountains surrounding them. She also noticed the dark clouds looming in the distance.

“Is that going to be a problem?” she pointed to the clouds and looked to Emma.

“I hope not but like I said, we’re almost there for the night. Plus I’m getting hungry.”

Regina laughed, “Of course you are.”

Regina sat and took a minute to evaluate how she really felt, physically. She was tired but knew she could carry on a while longer, her feet were starting to hurt and her headache had gotten worse but was manageable. 

Emma knew that Regina would push herself. She noticed the way Regina’s pace had slowed and how she was leaning forward into her steps, a classic sign of fatigue. She needed a distraction in order to take Regina’s mind off of her tiring body.

“When I was nine, I was taken in by the most wonderful couple,” Emma began, “They were young and had a son a few years older than me.”

Regina turned her attention to Emma and waited for her to continue, Emma picked at a piece of bark on the tree trunk next to her.

“Wendy had always wanted a girl so her and her husband, Peter, tried for years and finally gave up and fostered me. Wendy was wonderful, it was like she was the big sister I never had. And Peter, Peter was so caring and doted on both of us constantly. We were happy. I was happy. I had been in the system my entire life and never felt the love I had felt when I was with them.”

“What about the son, you said they had a son as well?” Regina asked as she drank her water.

Emma’s expression slipped from pleasant to somber. “Yeah, Jared. He was okay, picked on me a lot but I accepted it as normal. I had dealt with other kids like that before. He could be mean for sure. He was always punching me when they weren’t looking or setting me up to make a mistake so he would look better in their eyes.”

Emma sat for a minute taking in the view. Regina didn’t push for more information, just sat quietly.

“There was an accident,” Emma said with a sign. “One afternoon I was going to a soccer game and Wendy was running late. We left without her and she was supposed to meet us there. She never got to the match and she wasn’t home by the time we arrived after. We found out later that she had run a red light and was broadsided by a semi. She died instantly.” A shiver ran through Regina at the familiarity of the tale.

“Peter was never the same after that, a shell of a man. Jared blamed me. Said I was the reason she was in such a hurry. I believed him. He and I fought, he would come into my room at night and punch me, say I didn’t deserve to be there,” Emma sighed as Regina placed her hand on Emma’s knee and squeezed lightly.

“It wasn’t your fault, Emma.”

“I know that now, but back then, I wasn't so sure of it. Wendy did everything for me, she was my best friend and I know she tried to get to the game because she knew I would be upset if she missed it.”

“You were eleven, Emma, a child.”

Emma placed her hand over Regina’s, “I know.”

“Anyway, I was upset after the funeral and I was sitting in the living room with Peter crying. He tried to console me as best he could even though he was hurting just as badly. He picked me up and sat me on his lap and we cried ourselves to sleep in his chair. Jared came in and found us, started yelling about taking his father from him too.” Emma swallowed hard and looked at Regina. “I woke up that night with a gun in my face.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, Jared had somehow gotten Peters target pistol from the closet safe, said he was going to kill me. He was out of his mind with anger. I don’t remember how everything happened but I know we struggled and I ended up getting shot,” she finished as she placed her right hand on her left side just below her ribs.

Regina watched her rub the area absentmindedly; she had seen Emma do that same gesture before.

“That explains your aversion to firearms,” Regina said.

“Yeah. After that Peter sent me back to the group home. Said it was best. Jared spent some time away, I never really found out what happened to him. I, however, acted out. I was a terrible person after that. I didn’t have any friends. I got involved with all the wrong people doing all the wrong things. I didn’t know where my life was headed. That’s when I got busted for robbing a gas station with a group of kids from the home. I spent a long time in juvie, until I finished the sentence and aged out of the program.”

Regina turned and sat up on her knees in front of Emma, taking both of her hands in her own. “It appears as though you turned out quite well, Emma. You were a child, you made mistakes but you learned from them and moved on.” She raised her hand and lightly caressed Emma’s cheek and traced the line of her chin, giving her a soft, understanding smile. Emma leaned forward and gave her a hug.

“Thank you for understanding,” she breathed into Regina’s neck.

“Thank you for sharing,” Regina returned the hug.

“You don’t think I’m a terrible person?” Emma asked as she pulled out of the embrace.

“Not at all,” Regina cupped her face with both hands and gave her a light kiss, “not at all.”

They heard a rumble of thunder in the distance and the rain began again, heavier this time, “Time to get moving before that catches up to us,” Emma said pulling Regina to her feet and checking her pack for the hundredth time since leaving the Jeep. “Are you okay for a few more miles? We’re almost there.”

\----------

Forty-five minutes later the rain was pouring so hard it was getting difficult to walk. The ground had become slick and clouds seemed to settle low over the trees. Visibility was less than a hundred yards.

Regina could hear an odd sound in the distance, like static on a television accept the sound had been turned way up. “What is that?” she almost had to yell at Emma as she took her helping hand to move over a large boulder.

“That,” Emma pointed, “is our next obstacle and it’s worse than I thought.”

Before them was a creek about twenty-five yards wide. On any other day the water would be flowing gently over the round, smooth rocks at a steady but docile pace. Today, however, with the pouring rain feeding its rough decent from the mountains and hill above, the water moved violently over the terrain in angry white waves.

“You up for it?” Emma asked as Regina stared at the water in disbelief.

“How are we going to get across this?” Regina asked.

“I’ll go first and have a rope around me. Once I get to the other side, you follow. You’ll have to wear your pack, I don’t think I can carry them both over and keep my balance.”

“Okay,” Regina tried to sound confident.

“Look, once we get to the other side it’s only a few hundred yards to the edge of the lake and the cabin should be right there.” She looked at Regina and tried to give a reassuring smile, “Just a little bit further.” Regina nodded.

Emma made the necessary adjustments to the rope she had pulled from her pack and tied it snuggly to her waist. She also grabbed two collapsible trekking poles from the side of it and handed one to Regina.

“Here, use this when you start across. It will help you keep your balance.”

“Okay,” Regina said taking one end of the rope and the pole.

Emma started across slowly trying to keep her boots out of the deeper water. It was slow going. She couldn’t see the rocks she needed to step on because of the white water rushing past. She slipped several times, but eventually made it to the other side. She turned back to look for Regina and found her standing on the opposite bank, a reserved expression on her face.

Regina held tight to the rope. Her gloves were soaked; she was soaked, and starting to shiver uncontrollably. _Just get across and you’re done for the day_ she told herself. Emma was saying something to her from the other side but the combination of rain and rushing water made it impossible to hear. She assumed she was urging her on. Emma took her pack off and took the rope in her hand trying to tell Regina to tie it around her waist, pointing to her own end in simulation. Regina didn’t understand she thought Emma was encouraging her forward so that’s where she went.

She took her first steps forward on shaky legs; the boulders under her boots, slick and unstable. Placing the trekking pole in the water beside her she gained little balance but moved forward inch by inch. A few yards in, she slipped and was forced to step off to the side only to regain her balance standing knee deep in frigid water that took her breath away. Gaining her stability she moved forward again. Just over halfway across she found solid ground on a log wedged between two boulders and stood still to catch her breath which was made difficult by her chattering teeth.

“Your almost there,” she heard Emma yell. “Take your pack off and throw it to me.”

Regina did as she was told dropping the rope in order to remove her straps. As she let the pack slip from her back she allowed the weight of it to carry the momentum she needed to toss it to Emma. With close to ten yards remaining and thirty pounds lighter Regina’s confidence improved. Emma, however, could only watch as Regina picked up the trek pole and took her first few, untethered steps to complete the distance. Pulling in the remaining rope that Regina no longer held, she was helpless to assist her.

With three yards to go, Emma reached as far as she could for Regina while maintaining her footing on the muddy bank. Regina lunged forward, caught her hand but slipped and fell. Emma held tight and pulled as hard as she could against Regina’s weight and the rushing water. Two hands gripping Regina’s hand and clothing, Emma used all of her remaining energy to pull Regina to her and safety, landing in a pile on the muddy ground.

They both lay there catching their breath, holding tight to one another.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked.

Regina couldn’t speak, she was so cold she had begun to shiver uncontrollably and her breathing was erratic. Emma noticed and reached a hand to her face; she was ice cold.

“God, we have to get you warmed up,” Emma scrambled to stand. “Come on Babe, just a little further.”

Pulling both packs from the waters edge she left them and returned to Regina. She pulled her to her feet, wrapped her arm around her waist, and pulled Regina’s arm over her shoulder. She practically drug Regina the remaining distance to the edge of the lake and sat her down on a large stump.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back with the gear.”

Regina slummed forward when Emma let her go but remained seated. She looked around her as Emma ran back to the creek. To her right she could see a lake. It wasn’t huge but was considerable in size nonetheless. Blinking through the fog she saw a wooden structure just to the left of the lake. The hunter’s cabin.

The term cabin was used loosely in this instance; there were vine covered walls, of course, a door and a metal pipe coming through the roof with a bucket inverted over it that Regina assumed was to keep out the rain or animals. The door hung at an angle and was propped shut by a stump someone had placed in front of it. The entire structure leaned to the right at a noticeable angle.

“It’s not much but it’s not out here,” Emma breathlessly said as she lifted Regina from her perch.

Dragging first Regina then the bags inside, Emma propped her up against the wall; Regina could barely stand, she was paralyzed with cold.

Emma leaned into her to keep her upright while using her foot to close the door. She pulled the cap from Regina’s head and began running her hands through her hair, checking for injuries. “God, are you hurt, did you hit your head?”

Regina didn’t speak only leaned more heavily into Emma. Emma began feeling Regina’s neck and back then trailing her hands to her shoulders and arms, feeling for any injury that could have the marshal in danger. She felt none and Regina didn’t seem to be in pain.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Emma gasped as she continued to frantically worry over the brunette.

“Em…Emma, I’m fine…just ….just cold,” Regina said through chattering teeth.

“Of course, I need to get a fire started, but first you need to get out of these wet clothes.”

She pulled the gloves from Regina’s hands and dropped them to the dusty floor. Next she unbuttoned her jacket and pulled it from her shoulders and then the long sleeve shirt met the same fate. Kneeling to the floor she pulled first one then the other of Regina's saturated boots and socks. The gravity of the situation seemed to cloud the moment until Emma realized that she was effectively stripping the woman in front of her. She slowed her movements, “I’m sorry but you need to get out of these wet clothes.” She held Regina up and made eye contact with her, “If I sit you down on that stool can you finish undressing yourself? I’ll get a fire going and find something dry for you to put on.”

Regina nodded and Emma helped her move across the room. Regina mustered all the strength she could and used it to finish removing the soaking wet under shirt and pants. Now sat in only a wet bra and panties, Regina’s shivering began anew.

Emma pulled a dry shirt and shorts from her bag and began unrolling a sleeping bag. “Here, let’s put these on you and wrap this around you as well.” She helped her pull the shirt over her head and stood, “I’m going to get some wood from behind the cabin that I saw under a tarp. I’ll be right back.”

Regina watched her leave and then she replaced her underwear with the shorts Emma had handed her, removed her wet bra from under the shirt and wrapped herself in the sleeping bag. She didn’t know it could be so painful to be so cold; she had never been this cold in her life, her skin was practically numb. She pulled the bag up around her shoulders and head and began to feel a little relief but not much.

Fifteen minutes later and a fire was burning in the makeshift fireplace, a cutout fifty-five gallon oil drum. It didn’t matter; heat was the only thing that was important right now. Emma placed a second sleeping bag on the floor next to the fire and guided Regina to lie down in front of it. She then removed her own wet clothing and replaced them with a dry t-shirt and shorts similar to Regina’s.

Emma moved to sit on the floor with Regina and noticed she was still shivering. “We have to warm up or this isn’t going to turn out well for either of us.”

She pulled back the sleeping bag and slid under it behind Regina. She could instantly feel the cold radiating off the woman and knew body heat was the only answer. She pulled the front of her t-shirt up exposing her stomach. She then pulled the back of Regina’s t-shirt up exposing her back and leaned into her allowing for skin to skin contact. “Good lord, you’re freezing!” she said as she began to rub Regina’s arm and shoulder to get the blood circulating.

She pulled the sleeping bag around her and Regina and tucked it in tight to keep out any drafts. Regina shifted back into the heat of Emma and allowed Emma to spoon her and hold her close, warm contact from calves to shoulders. Minutes passed and Regina seemed to be warming up, her shivering subsiding. “We’ll just lay her for a bit and get warm and then I’ll fix us something to eat,” Emma said as she snuggled in close, letting her right arm come to rest under Regina’s head, relief and exhaustion taking over.


	18. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update is a bit lengthy but I seriously doubt, given the content, that any of you are going to complain *wink*

Neal watched from the tree line as Emma moved back into the cabin with firewood. He needed to be sure they were not going any further and, watching Regina fall into the creek, pretty much told him they weren’t going anywhere for the evening. He was freezing himself but he needed to continue the last six miles to the coordinates Gold had given him. He needed to warn them and see what their next move would be.

___________________________________

Regina was cold, _again_. The last thing she remembered was feeling the warmth of Emma settle in behind her, she must have fallen to sleep after that. Sitting up to stretch she noticed a small lantern sat on the floor next their bags and Emma putting more wood on the fire.

“Hey,” Emma said softly, noticing Regina’s movements, “How are you feeling?” she watched her closely, “I fell asleep and let the fire burn down, I’ll get it going again and we’ll warm it up in here.”

“I’m fine, just a little cold,” Regina watched as the flames grew larger in the barrel and wrapped the sleeping bag around her tighter as she sat on the floor.

“It’s not the most comfortable bed I know,” Emma said noticing Regina’s slow movements, “but at least it’s not outside.”

“It’s fine Emma, I couldn’t expect any better, thank you,” Regina tried to take in her surroundings but kept coming back to the blonde. Emma was still dressed in the shorts and shirt she had put on earlier and was moving about the room as if she were in her apartment not miles from home and in a freezing atmosphere. The dim light of the lantern and fire cast a multitude of shadows over Emma’s features but there was no hiding her smooth pale skin and toned, muscular legs and arms; Regina was mesmerized and starting to warm from the inside out. 

“Why aren’t you cold? Do you have some superpower I’m not aware of?” Regina smiled and turned away trying to distract herself from the urge of reaching out to touch Emma.

“No, no superpower, I just don’t get cold as easily as some. Wendy used to call me her little hot rock; I radiate heat like an oven. She said my core temperature was always on the high side.”

“I can agree with that,” Regina said rather salaciously while hoping to hide the slight blush that she felt move into her cheeks, remembering the feel of Emma next to her and craving that again.

The statement did not go unnoticed by Emma and she let a small smile escape before clearing her throat, “Um, are you hungry? I can fix us something to eat?”

“Yes, that would be nice. You aren’t going to have to go out and kill some unfortunate animal are you?”

“No,” Emma said as she moved to her pack, “not yet anyway.”

The color drained from Regina’s face and her stomach did a little summersault.

“Just kidding, just kidding,” Emma waved it off as she pulled a small metal container and two pouches from her bag. “So what will it be, Chicken and Rice or Beef Noodle?” she asked holding up the pouches.

Regina eyed the foil bags with curiosity, “I don’t suppose you have a grilled chicken salad in there anywhere do you?” Emma gave her a flat smile and shook her head. “I suppose the Chicken and Rice will do then. I'm just happy you didn’t produce some wild berries and beef jerky with a side of trail mix.”

“Ha!,” Emma snorted, “That’s exactly what my usual clients think they need to pack. You’d be surprised at my vast knowledge of trail recipes and outdoor cooking skills. I’ll have to show you some other time.  All I have to do is heat some water and we’ll be set.” Emma placed the metal container on the edge of the fire barrel and filled it with water.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Regina asked starting to feel helpless.

“Not really, I was going to finish this and lay our clothes out to dry if you’d like to do that. Both of our boots are soaked. I don’t think we’ll get them fully dry by morning but it couldn’t hurt to try.”

Regina stood and dropped the sleeping bag to the floor. It was beginning to warm up in the room again and she needed to move around and stretch her limbs. She walked to the door and peaked through a crack.

“Emma!” Regina exclaimed.

“What?!”

“Did you know it was snowing?”

Emma laughed, “Yeah, it started not soon after we got settled earlier and it doesn’t look like it’s going to quit anytime soon.”

“Does this change our plans? Are we going to be able to continue?” Regina asked.

“We should be okay for now. This might slow us down a bit but we’ll manage as long as it doesn’t get too deep. I told you the weather up here was unpredictable. This might be to our advantage.”

“How so?” Regina asked moving back away from the door and beginning to pick up the wet clothing and lay it out around the room.

“Well, if Gold and Jones are in the area we can track them easier because we’ll see their footprints.”

“Won’t they see our as well?”

“Yeah but they aren’t looking for us like we are looking for them. Plus it’s easier to move in the snow than in the rain and we can stay drier.”

Finished laying the clothing out to dry, Regina stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips watching Emma poke at the fire. Emma turned to regard Regina and, finding her standing behind her, she didn’t try to hide how she was taking in the brunette from toe to head; she was wearing only shorts, a smirk and a cotton tee that was at least one size too small. Regina noticed but didn’t turn away as Emma’s eyes settled on her breasts. Regina was obviously still cold as her nipples shown through. Emma felt light-headed and felt a warm tug in the pit of her stomach.

Regina cleared her throat and Emma’s eye instantly snapped up to meet hers. Regina’s smirk grew larger and she raised a brow at the blonde’s boldness but stood her ground. If Emma was going to look, she wasn’t going to cower away.

“Um,” Emma finally dropped her gaze back to the fire, “we, ah, I…I need to take a look at the map again and plan our route to the coordinates you found.”

Regina’s smile widened, “Of course, where is it?”

“In the side pocket of my pack,” Emma said, still obviously recovering from the moment, not wanting to look at Regina.

Regina retrieved the map while Emma poured water into the dinner pouches. Regina brought the map and the lantern back to the sleeping bag on the floor and they settled next to each other, closer than was actually necessary, each with their legs crossed. Emma handed Regina a pouch and a metal spoon. “Bon appétit,” Emma laughed as Regina received the meal cautiously. “It’s not going to kill you, I promise,” Emma nudged her with her elbow.

Regina pried the bag open with her fork and tilted it toward the lantern to get a better look and then looked back to Emma before dipping the fork in to take a small bite.

“Mmm, that’s good Miss Swan,” Regina purred.

Emma raised both eyebrows and quickly took a bite of her own in order to hide the chill those words and that tone had elicited from her.

“Sooo…we are here,” Emma pointed after swallowing hard, “and we need to get here,” pointing again.

They discussed the route and determined that the quickest and safest way would only take them about three hours. They agreed to leave the bulk of the gear at the cabin and use it as a base camp, making the travel a bit lighter. They would hike to the coordinates, scout the area, and then decide what to do next once they determined if Gold and Jones were indeed where they thought they would be.

Meals complete, route determined and once again sitting in silence, Emma’s thoughts drifted to their earlier conversation about her past. She couldn’t help but need a little more reassurance that Regina wasn’t put off by her history. Finding courage, she allowed her internal monolog to come forth.

“So what I told you earlier, about my past, that doesn’t freak you out?”

“No, Emma, it doesn’t,” Regina studied her for a minute. “We all have something in our past that has, for one reason or another, caused us to make decisions that affect where we are now. I have made decisions of my own that have guided me here.”

“Yes but you’re a federal marshal, an upstanding citizen in a very respectful position and I’m…”

“You’re amazing,” Regina finished for her. “Look, you may have made some mistakes but you’ve moved on from that time in your life and you obviously enjoy where you are and what you do. How can that be a bad thing?”

“It’s not, I suppose. I haven’t scared you off then?” Emma waited for Regina to lay out the full blown rejection and held her breath.

Regina watched Emma fidget and avoid eye contact. She moved the map and the containers out of their way. Emma was convinced Regina was about to get up and walk away from her, rejecting her finally; she braced for the revelation that never came.

 Regina sat up on her knees and reached out to grab Emma by the shoulders, brining her to the same position opposite her.

“Don’t let anyone ever tell you that you’ve made irreparable mistakes. I’m amazed by you and the determination and caring for others I’ve witnessed you carry with you everyday I’ve known you. You don’t have to be here right now, and look at you; you’re doing everything in your power to help me do my job. You more than likely saved my life today and I will never forget that.”

Emma’s eye glistened with unshed tears, “I only want to take care of you. I’ve never felt so strongly about anyone before and it scares me that I might have pushed you away before I have the chance to get to know you,” she whispered.

“You have done nothing but take care of me since the moment we met, and…I want to continue to let you…if… you’ll allow me the same opportunity?”

Emma raised a brow at the gravity of the comment, “You…”

“I would like to spend more time with you once all of this is over; if, of course, that’s all right with you?” Regina asked.

Emma suddenly surged forward and captured Regina in her arms causing her to tense then quickly relax.

Regina returned the tight hug until Emma’s arms relaxed a little and her hands slowly began rubbing up and down Regina’s back. “I would really like that…spending more time together, I mean. But, how…”

“Good,” Regina cut her off as she moved in to kiss the woman in front of her, pulling her closer as she threaded her fingers through blonde hair at her neck with her left hand and cupping Emma’s cheek with the other.

Emma hummed her approval and melted into the kiss allowing Regina to explore her lips and mouth with her own. Regina nipped lightly at Emma’s bottom lip and soothed it quickly with a swipe of her tongue, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which Emma granted.

Hands began exploring slowly and breathing became secondary to plump lips never loosing contact with  thin pink ones. Regina’s mind became foggy with want while Emma traced the sides of her breasts as she lowered her hands to snake around the waist band of the shorts and come to rest at the small of the brunette’s back, pausing for a few seconds, and slipping lower to squeeze Regina’s firm bottom over her shorts.

Regina’s breath hitched as Emma slowly traced one hand under her shirt, stroking the line of Regina’s spine lightly with warm fingers. She tilted her head slightly to allow Emma more access to her neck as she left a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses along the cords of Regina’s neck stopping to devour her sensitive pulse point. That repeated action caused Regina to tighten her grip on Emma’s hips in reflex as chills ran down her spine and pooled in the warm space between her legs.

Emma felt her skin tingle everywhere Regina’s hands and finger traced; the sides of her neck the length of her arms, under the hem of her shorts to trace a line where the blonde’s rear met her thighs. “Shit,” Emma finally broke contact, “we should probably stop. I mean…you’ve been through a lot and...mumm…should save …your energy…” she breathed between kisses.

Regina silenced her once again with a passionate kiss that made Emma’s mind whirl. “Okay…but I’m fine.” More kissing, “ I can’t make myself stop even if I wanted to…Jesus. You’re so beautiful and …soft and …mumm,” their kissing continued with new found energy.

Now in a full blown make out session their actions were mixed with passion and gentleness; not rushed but heated. Regina’s head was swimming as she sat back and unfurled her legs from under her, effectively pulling Emma into her lap; legs straddling Regina’s hips. Regina’s hands rubbed lightly but firmly up Emma’s bare thighs and Emma rocked her hips forward instinctively.

 “Emma, I want you,” Regina’s words were an octave lower and whispered as Emma felt her breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine and warm sensations to every nerve in her body.

Emma swallowed as Regina pulled away and looked into hooded eyes, hands never leaving her body.

“Is this okay?” Regina asked as her hands found purchase on Emma’s hips working her fingers under the tank top to lightly brush bare, warm skin.

“Yes,” Emma breathed and leaned in to capture Regina’s bottom lip and draw it slowly into her mouth, lightly biting the plump flesh. Someone moaned as Regina deepened the kiss once again parting only to allow her to lift the shirt from Emma’s body over her head. Dropping the garment next to them, Regina’s hands found Emma’s lower back to trail her fingers up the smooth, well defined channel of Emma’s spine while Emma moved to Regina’s neck once again, and thread her finger through long brown locks.

 “You’re so beautiful,” Regina whispered as her hands roamed more boldly to Emma’s hips and squeezed gently. She moved from hips to the taunt muscles of Emma’s abs, dancing lightly as the muscles flexed at the soft touch. “I love the way you respond to my touch.”

“I love the way you’re touching me,” Emma said between gasps and moans as Regina moved both hands upward to palm and lightly squeeze Emma’s breasts.

“Can I take this off?” Regina asked as she continued to massage Emma’s breasts, feeling the hardened pebbles beneath the thin fabric. Emma answered her by reaching to her own back and quickly undoing the clasp, shedding the bra in the now forming pile of clothing next to them.

Without hesitation Regina began kissing her way down Emma’s chest pausing only briefly to brush her lips over Emma’s left nipple before taking it into her mouth. Regina teased softly with her teeth then soothed the hardened flesh with her tongue, sucking gently she drew another moan from deep within Emma while using her left thumb and index fingers to pinch the right one. Satisfied she had worshiped this one long enough, she moved to Emma’s right to repeat the process on the neglected flesh of the right breast, cupping it with her hand.

Emma’s back muscles flexed under Regina’s fingertips as she pulled Emma closer to her with her right hand. Emma held Regina’s head in place encouraging her to continue her manipulation of her breasts and rocked her hips forward seeking more contact. Regina moved her right hand lower finding the elastic edge of Emma’s shorts and slipped her fingertips just inside the band cautiously moving lower to firmly grasp Emma’s ass. Emma was growing impatient.

She pulled Regina shirt over her head and immediately moved to palm the firm perfectly shaped mounds feeling Regina’s nipples harden even more beneath her palms.

“Jesus, you’re so incredibly sexy,” Emma said as she ran her hands down Regina’s now bare back and pulled her back into a heated kiss. Regina’s body vibrated from the moan that escaped her. Emma gently pushed Regina onto her back as she began kissing down her neck and collar bone and trailed her hands down the sides of Regina’s breasts, her thumbs brushing lightly over her rock hard nipples. Regina’s skin was on fire beneath Emma’s mouth as she showered her breasts with kisses finally settling on a dusky peak.

Regina felt Emma rock her hips forward again and this time she moved her own upward to meet her center causing Emma to grind down harder. Regina couldn’t take it anymore, she sat them back up. Emma whimpered at the loss of Regina’s nipple from her mouth but was shocked into silence as Regina snaked her right hand down the front of Emma’s shorts gliding her fingers through wet folds.

“Fuck…Regina,” Emma gasped as she rocked forward to encourage more contact.

Regina’s gentle stimulation was painfully pleasurable and she had Emma lost in arousal within seconds. Emma wanted more and didn’t have to wait as Regina slid her fingers back to circle her sensitive, swollen bundle of nerves with wetness one final time before pushing forward once again, this time slipping two fingers easily into Emma’s warmth. Emma whimpered and arched as Regina set a slow seductive pace.

“Regina…yeeesss,” Emma began rocking to meet the slow thrusts and tilted her hips to allow for deeper penetration.

Regina curled her fingers forward as she pulled out and began pushing her fingers in harder and quicker, allowing the flat of her palm to caress Emma’s most sensitive area once again.

“Oh…shit….huuhh,” Emma moaned and gripped Regina’s right elbow as if Regina might stop the wonderful pleasure she was administering, “I’m gonna…aahhh…”

Regina swallowed the blonde's sigh in a desperate kiss as she felt Emma’s muscles tighten around her fingers while the rest of her body trembled in her arms. Regina slowed her movements but didn’t stop until Emma rode the last waves of her orgasm.

“Holy shit,” Emma sighed trying to catch her breath as Regina peppered her chest and neck with kisses.

They sat snuggled into each other until Emma regained her strength. Regina felt Emma shift above her and tilted her head to meet those warm green eyes with a smug smile, “I suppose that we should conserve what little energy we have left,” her eyes dancing from one then the other of Emma’s.

“You’ve lost your mind if you think I’m not returning _that_ favor Right. This. Minute,” Emma laughed as she pushed Regina down gently onto her back allowing her hands to drift down from her shoulders and once again lightly squeeze Regina’s firm breasts.

Emma wasted no time in leaning forward to drop kisses along Regina’s neck and across her shoulders  and back to finally find her breasts and nipples once again. Regina squirmed beneath her as her senses were overwhelmed.  Emma’s hands trailed gently over sensitive flesh, tracing over taut abdominal muscles wordlessly admiring the physical strength of the toned flesh beneath her. Emma’s hands continued south, gripped the waist band of Regina’s shorts to gently tug them over her smooth thighs, kissing her way down below Regina’s naval and the crease where thigh met torso. As Regina lifted her hips to allow the shorts’ removal, Emma surprisingly met her center, latching on to wet, swollen flesh.

“Ahhh…Emma…ooohhh…plleeeaaseee!”

Emma dropped the shorts to the side and slid both hands under and around Regina’s thighs to rest her hands on her flat stomach. Emma held her in place while she devoured her and brought her quickly to the edge, tongue teasing and exploring every offered expanse of flesh before her.

Regina gasped and reached to hold the blondes head in place as the sensations washed over her and she felt every nerve fiber in her body scream with desire. When she thought she could take no more, Emma easily slid two fingers inside her hot center, instantly pushing her over the edge.

Emma felt Regina’s muscles squeezing her fingers tightly and capture them inside as she cried out from the pleasure ripping through her body. Regina rode the waves of pleasure until she crashed back onto the floor, her body going limp and releasing Emma’s fingers.

“God I could do that all night,” Emma breathed as she kissed her way back up Regina’s body, “you taste amazing. I think I’m addicted,” she chuckled.

She snuggled into Regina’s neck placing light kisses on heated skin, Regina holding her close.

“My God, you’re fucking incredible,” Regina purred.

Emma tensed at the language; she hadn’t heard Regina curse like that. “Fuck, you even say _fuck_ sexy. Your post orgasm voice is even more of a turn on!”

Regina lightly slapped her shoulder but pulled her close instantly. Lying on top of the humming marshal, Emma savored the moment of quiet intimacy and she reached to pull the sleeping bag around them.

When their breathing returned to normal and Emma thought that Regina had drifted to sleep she whispered, “I think I might be in love with you Regina Mills,” and then she closed her eyes to sleep.

Regina’s eyes opened but she didn’t say a word. She smiled at the admission and recognized those same feelings within her for the blonde, sleep finally taking hold.

_____________________________________________

The sun was just coming up over the horizon and a ray of light crept into the cabin between cracks, targeting Emma’s eyes. She turned her head from the harsh light only to meet thick brown hair. She sleepily evaluated her surroundings and found herself in a tangle of warm arms and legs; Regina’s face snuggled under her chin.

She smiled and wrapped the woman tighter in her arms, placing a light kiss to her forehead. She noticed the fire had burned down to only embers and the temperature in the room was considerably colder than of that under the sleeping bag. She knew she had to get up but struggled to unwind herself from the brunette. _Just a few more minutes_ she thought.

She leaned back a little to watch Regina sleep, taking in her relaxed state as she slept, reaching to guide a stray clump of hair behind her ear to see her face more clearly. She lightly traced a single index finger across Regina’s forehead, down her cheek and along her chin, her eyes zeroing in on the small scar above Regina’s lip. She anticipated knowing how that happened as well as knowing all the little things Regina would share with her as they spent more time together, getting to know each other in ways only couples will do. Regina stirred but didn’t wake.

Emma repeated the tracing once more over Regina’s seemingly perfect features ending, this time, by cupping her chin and tracing her thumb over that sexy scar. Studying the sleeping beauty a few minutes longer, she finally leaned in and placed a soft but firm kiss on those plump lips.

“Mmmm,” Regina stirred and softly smiled into the kiss.

Emma pulled back and lay her head on her arm to watch Regina struggle out of slumber. When Regina finally opened her eyes she was met with a mess of blond hair and penetrating green eyes smiling back at her.

“Morning,” Emma whispered.

“Good morning to you too,” Regina hummed, stretching her back and limbs. Once she realized she was still lying naked next to an equally naked Emma she reached out to draw the blonde nearer to her.

“Under different circumstances I would say let’s stay in bed all day,” Regina smiled. “But, given our current environment and why we are here, we should probably get started, don’t you think?”

Emma squeezed her tighter and sighed, “I suppose you’re right but…God, you’re so warm,” she kissed the bare chest in front of her, “and soft,” she placed a kiss to Regina’s neck, “and sexy.”

Regina moved to place a kiss to the sensitive spot just behind Emma’s ear and then captured her ear lobe in her mouth, drawing it across her teeth as she let it go.

Emma squirmed and shivered, “Shit, stop that or we aren’t moving from this floor until I’ve had my way with you.”

Regina leaned back with a sexy smirk, “That can't be such a bad thing,” she placed a light kiss on Emma’s lips.

“No, no it isn’t but I need to get that fire going again and, like you said, we need to get out there and find Gold and Jones.”

Neither one moved, they just lay there, staring happily at one another. Regina was the first to move, “Okay,” she said as she threw back the sleeping bag, “Holy…oh my God it’s cold in here.” She scrambled to find her clothes.

“I’m on it,” Emma said as she reached for Regina’s bag to dig out a warm set of clothing. “I’ll get the fire started back up and go down and get some water. We can heat it and wash up a bit before we head out.”

“Let me do something,” Regina said as she pulled a thick wool sweater over her head.

Emma considered her options, “Okay, you get that fire going again and I’ll get the water.”

Regina finished getting somewhat dressed as she knew she would want to wash up once she had warm water. Emma did the same as Regina added more wood to the fire and stirred the coals back to life.

“Hey,” Emma said as she came in behind Regina to wrap her arms around her waist, “you do that pretty well for a city girl.”

Regina used her free hand to lace her fingers through Emma’s and snuggled back into her, “You have no idea what I’m capable of Miss Swan.”

Emma chuckled and kissed her neck lightly, “After last night, I’m starting to get a good idea and,” she turned Regina slightly to look her in the eyes and winked at her, “I must say, I can’t wait to find out more.”

Regina laughed and leaned in to place a passionate kiss to those talented pink lips in front of her. Emma hummed and deepened the kiss, pulling away breathless, “Seriously, you keep kissing me like that and we won’t leave this room for a week,” she said against Regina’s lips.

“Fine,” Regina said as she stepped back, “but just so you know, I’m not sure I can follow behind you all day like I did yesterday.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had to look at that fantastic ass of yours all the way here, and, _I must say_ , it was pure torture.”

Emma smacked her on the shoulder but quickly moved back into Regina’s personal space to firmly grab both butt cheeks in her hands, “Not so bad yourself, Marshal.”

Emma stepped away just as quickly and picked up a small pale from the corner of the room. She reached for her jacket and realized it was still a bit damp from yesterday’s rain. “I’m going to barrow this for a sec,” she said as she pulled Regina’s US Marshals’ jacket from the top of her bag and stepped into her cold wet boots with a hiss.

“Okay,” Regina said as she turned back to the fire, “hurry back,” she winked.

Emma pried the ill-hung door open and peered out into the cold openness. She had to shield her eyes from the sun as it reflected off of the blanket of snow that now covered the ground about four inches deep. She reached back in, grabbed a wool sock cap, and quickly pulled her hair back to tuck it under. Satisfied she could brave the cold for a short while she pushed to door closed behind her.

Regina, meanwhile, moved around the room checking the dryness of the clothes and moved to dig through the bags for other options. She started with Emma’s bag as it seemed to have all the necessities. She found a bag of dried fruit, several protein bars and dry socks. “Breakfast of champions,” she huffed.

She sat these items aside and began looking through the bag once again. Food items, cooking pot, more clothing, a hatchet, and, buried too deep to be of use, the handgun and orange GPS locator August had given her. She sat those two particular items on the sleeping bag so that she might have another conversation with Emma about the importance of keeping them at the ready.

She was lost in her thoughts for a moment when suddenly the door to the cabin was kicked in violently, startling her from her distracting memories of last night. Neal Cassidy stood in the doorway with one fist clinched and a gun in the other pointing right at the the startled brunette. “Where’s Emma!?” his eyes wide in question.

They both froze as a single riffle shot rang out in the distance.


	19. Far From Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short one. Don't hate me...

Neal turned his head in surprise as he heard the shot, mistakenly taking his eyes off of Regina.

Her 'fight' instincts kicked in without a seconds delay as she stepped forward and planted a powerful punch to his solar plexus. He was caught by surprise at her speed and strength, bending forward with a sharp intake of breath and the shock of the attack.

As Neal tried to gain his bearings Regina stepped back, spun to her left and delivered a round house kick to his right forearm effectively sending his firearm skidding across the floor. The kick was immediately followed by another to Neal’s nose, the momentum sending him into the door frame where his head snapped back into the wood.

Neal reached for his now bleeding nose, “You Bitch!!” he yelled although muffled by his hands, blood now running freely down his lip and chin.

Regina had stepped back and was maintaining her defensive posture, waiting on Neal to come after her. Aikido is a discipline centered on using the attacker’s momentum against themselves and Regina knew Neal was in attack mode and simply had to wait for him to make a move. She never took her eyes off of him and even gave him a slight smirk and tilt of the head that said _come and get me you smug son-of-a-bitch._

Neal caught the gesture and his eyes squinted in pain and rage as he lunged for her with a primal growl. She slapped away his fist, landing her own to his throat as she stepped to the side, and let him fall forward. Neal fell to his knees grasping both hands to his neck as he struggled to breathe.

Regina, now standing behind him, spun on her left foot and landed her right heal directly to Neal’s jaw from behind, knocking him oven and unconscious.

She only paused a second to ensure her attacker was immobile and then bent over to retrieve the firearm from the floor. The split second she stood up she felt an excruciating pain at the base of her skull and then everything went black.

__________________________________________________

Regina’s vision was blurry and her head and neck hurt worse than she could ever remember. She heard muffled voices and tried to focus.

“Get off me,” she heard Neal sputter as Jones bent over to try and help him to his feet.

“Get up you idiot,” Jones spat, “She was about to put a bullet in you, I saved your life you ungrateful fuck.”

Neal struggled to stand and wiped the blood from his nose with the back of his hand. Regina struggled to stand as well, rolling over onto all fours trying to steady herself enough to get up. Neal saw her and stepped forward kicking her square in the ribs, sending her to the floor again in agony.

“Hold on there mate,” Jones stepped in and pushed Neal away. “Don’t kill her yet, we need information from her first.”

“Emma…,” Regina spat. She was dazed but was able to string together enough memory to know that something had happened to Emma.

“Shut up you bitch!” Neal spat, blood still running down into his mouth causing him to spit blood with every word. “You don’t get to talk about her!”

Neal turned suddenly to Jones and punched him in the jaw causing Jones to stumble back into the wall. Neal started to lung for him again but Killian recovered quickly and raised the riffle and cycled the bolt action to load a live round into the chamber. Neal stopped abruptly and raised his hands.

“What did you do?!” Neal screamed, “Did you shoot her? Where is she?!”

“I shot the bitch in the Marshal’s jacket you fuck. How was I supposed to know it wasn't this one?” he said as he pointed to Regina. “I didn’t know it was your precious Emma.”

Neal turned and stumbled for the door, “I have to go get her.”

“She’s gone, I watched her go down…” Jones yelled after him as he watched Neal run toward the stream.

Regina had recovered enough to hear the brief conversation. She now sat on the floor slumped forward with one hand on the back of her neck, her other arm wrapped around her now bruised ribs trying to process what she was hearing. _Emma…she can’t be…_ Tears formed in her eyes from the thought and pain. She was staring down at the rumpled sleeping bag on which she now sat recalling the memory of holding Emma and being held in return as she fisted the material in anger.

The slight movement of fabric barely exposed Emma’s firearm and GPS locater folded within that Regina had sat there moments before the attack. She glanced up at Jones to gage where he was before she gave the position of the gun away. Before she could put everything into perspective Jones stepped forward and grabbed Regina by the hair and pulled her to her feet, unknowingly kicking the firearm back under cover.

“Get up,” he spat getting her to her feet and then pushing her to the wall. “Now, you are going to play nice or I’m going to put a bullet in your pretty little head. Do you understand?”

Regina stared at him angrily and didn’t answer. Jones raised the butt of the rifle as if he were going to hit her with it again and she flinched, raising a hand and forearm protectively. He halted his movement and asked again through gritted teeth, “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she hissed.

“Good,” Killian lowered the rifle and stepped back, “Now get dressed. We have to take a walk, someone wants the talk to you.”

________________________________________________________________________

Neal arrived at the stream breathless, frantically looking for Emma. He followed the snowy footprints to the waters edge, looking left and right. No Emma.

Something in the snow caught his eye and he started to run to it a few feet away but only took a few steps before he hesitated. Blood, there was blood in the snow and something… black; a sock cap.

“Emma!” he yelled picking up the cap and looking around for signs of her. “Emma! Where are you?!”

He received no response but continued to yell for her as he made his way down stream. There were no signs of her; not footprints, no more blood, nothing. The sound of the rushing water became louder the further he walked. Another hundred yards and he stopped in his tracks and stared in horror at what he had discovered.

_______________________________________________________________________

Neal pushed his way back into the cabin, starling Jones. He raised the rifle in his direction in reflex and then relaxed at the realization of who it was.

“You mother fucker!” Neal screamed. “You killed her!”

Jones raised the rifle once again, surprisingly calm, “Settle down or I’ll put a bullet through you and blame her. I’m sure your dear old daddy will have a good time taking it out on her for that!”

Neal was a sobbing wreck; he was so emotionally distraught and drained he couldn’t think straight. He wanted to hurt someone, take out his anger on both Jones and Regina, beat them until he took their lives as easily as Jones had taken Emma’s. He raised a fist and stepped toward the now dressed but bound marshal kneeling on the floor.

Jones moved to stop him but he didn’t reach him in time before he landed a bunch to her left eye causing her to fall to the side, unable to stop her fall with her hands tied behind her back.

“I said back off!” Jones pushed him away.

“This is her fault! She needs to pay for getting Emma into this!”

“And she will, I’m sure of that,” Jones protested, “But first we need to know who else is coming, we need information. And then, “ he turned to watch Regina struggle to right herself, “you can have your way with her.”

Neal watched as Killian roughly brought her to her feet. Regina staggered but remained standing. Neal stepped forward, grabbed a hand full of her hair to pull her head back and look directly in her eyes.  “You’re going to pay for this!” he spat millimeters from her face and then pushed her toward the door, “Now get moving.”

“Where’s my gun?” Neal asked over his shoulder.

“It’s right here and I’ll be keeping it for now until you settle down,” Killian patted the waist of his jeans. “Let’s get back; I’m sure Gold has a lot of questions for our friendly neighborhood marshal.”

Regina was pushed along for a few feet before she gained her footing enough to walk on her own. She looked around desperately to find Emma before they reached the obscurity of the tree line. How could this be happening? One minute she was smiling and holding this remarkable woman and now…now she’s gone. Her eyes blurred with tears at putting Emma in such a dangerous position. She should have never let her talk her into this. They should have never been here in the first place. She had let her guard down. Anger, pain, sorrow, regret…all washing through her at once. _This isn’t over yet!_


	20. I've Got You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you wonderful wonderful people! As always, you guys have been amazing and I thank you for all of the encouragement and comments/kudos you have left.  
> Enjoy!

Emma struggled to hold on to the branch of the tree as the water pushed into her trying to sweep her further downstream. She was freezing and she knew if she didn’t get out of the water soon she wouldn’t have the strength as her muscles began to stiffen from the cold.

She pulled herself up once again to peer back over the log and see if the man that had been calling her name had gone. She was confused, she couldn’t see the man’s face because of the trees and the constant water splashing in her face. Who could be out here that knew her name? What hit her in the back with such force that it caused her to fall forward and cut her arm on a rock? She could feel the pain shoot through her arm with every desperate grip.

She mustered all of her remaining strength and pulled herself up enough to throw a leg over the trunk of the tree. She knew if she slipped she would be in danger of sliding back into the current and she would not survive the trip over the sixty foot waterfall only a few yards away.

Her strength was waning as she made one last lung for the embankment freeing her from the pull of the water. _Regina!_ She needed to get back. Was that man after Regina?

For what seemed like an eternity, Emma managed to slowly make her way around to the back of the cabin. She wanted to stay out of sight so stumbling out into the open in the snow covered meadow was out of the question. Finally close enough to see that the door was standing open, she crouched low to wait for any movement from inside. Not seeing any, she cautiously moved in behind and peered through a crack in the south wall.

She saw the bags lying on the floor but no one was inside. Slowly she moved to the front, keeping an eye out for anyone, especially Regina. She was so cold now that her teeth were chattering uncontrollably and her entire body was shaking. She just needed to get inside and warm up.

Practically falling through the open door, she landed on the dusty floor with an “Oomph.” She rolled onto her back and pushed the door closed with her foot and then rolled over to pull one of the sleeping bags around her. This wasn’t going to be enough. She needed to get the fire going before she passed out.

Struggling to her knees, she grabbed a stick that she had been using the day before to stir the coals and allow air to circulate through the embers. She placed the last of the three small pieces of wood onto the fire and waited, _prayed_ , for them to catch fire. Finally seeing the flames spark to life, she knew she needed to get out of her wet clothes or she would slowly die here. She pulled the jacket, now with two holes in the back, from her shoulders before pulling her shirts from her body. She then pulled the blanket around her once again, succumbing to exhaustion and collapsing next to the fire.

________________________________________________________________________

She stumbled again as she tried to maintain her footing in the snow. With her hands still tied tightly behind her back, Regina struggled to stay upright. She was vigilant in her search for an escape route, constantly looking for a way out but she was helpless to get away from her captures as they made their way through the woods. What would happen if she tried to run?

She wouldn’t get very far with Jones behind her and Neal in front, turning every few steps to ensure she was following. Her head was pounding, her left eye was swollen and she was struggling to breath with the pain in her ribs shooting through her body with every intake of air.

They struggle through the forest and over large boulders for what seemed hours, finally arriving exhausted and out of breath at a rundown shack.

Neal stumbled forward to drink from a water bucket just outside the door. Regina was pushed to her knees as Jones moved past her to drink as well. Finally getting their fill, Jones turned to offer Regina a drink only to have Neal push it away from her.

“What are you doing? She gets nothing!” he yelled.

The door to the cabin opened and they all turned to watch Rupert Gold emerge. With a forbidding expression he slowly approached Jones and retrieved the small pail, turned to Neal without a word and then filled to bucket, daring him to move on him as he had watched him do to Jones. He slowly turned, walked over to Regina and placed it to her lips. She drank eagerly, feeling as if she could never quench her thirst. Gold pulled the liquid away and dropped it in front of her.

“Marshal Mills I presume?”

“How…how do you know my name?” Regina gasped.

“I make it my business to know who’s chasing me, Marshal,” Gold spat. “Where’s the other one?” he asked turning to Jones.

“There was an unfortunate mistake…” Jones started.

“He killed her!” Neal yelled stepping forward and pointing to Jones.

“Are you sure?” Gold asked Neal.

He paused for a second, trying to control his anger again, “no but…”

“But what? Did you see her body or not!?!” Gold grabbed him by the shirt to get his attention.

“It’s Emma…” Neal whispered and started to breakdown and sob uncontrollably.

“I shot her, I thought she was the Marshal,” Jones stepped up to explain, “He went to find her but only found a blood trail. He told me he was sure she had been swept over the falls. No one could have survived that fall. She won’t be bothering us.”

“Good,” Gold looked at his son, pathetic and mumbling. “Get up boy! Go clean yourself up and stop making a fool of yourself!”

He turned to Jones, “Get her inside and make sure she isn’t going to go anywhere. I have some questions for her.”

Regina watched the exchange from her position on the ground. She was on the verge of tears with disbelief and anger. Was Emma really dead?

___________________________________________________________________________

Finally warm enough to move about without shaking and dress in warmer clothing, Emma took inventory of what she would need to go after whoever took Regina. She wasn’t naïve; it had to be Jones and Gold. She just hoped she wasn’t too late.

She dressed in layered sweaters and pants, thick socks and her wet boots she would opt to leave the bulky coats behind. She would need to move quickly to catch up to them and traveling light was key. For that same reason, she would leave her pack behind only taking water, her knives and …the gun. _Where is that gun?_ she asked herself; did they find it and take it with them? She searched her bag and then Regina’s. Nothing.

“Damnit!” she cursed as she kicked her bag across the floor.

As the bag skidded to a stop, the sleeping bag tumbled along with it making a racket not expected of cloth material moving along wood planks. She bent to pick up the pack and sleeping bag and, as she did, the gun tumbled onto the floor with a clatter along with the plastic orange GPS device.

Emma bent to pick both objects up, one in each hand. She started at each one contemplating how this was going to turn out. With only a seconds thought she activated the GPS and typed a text before transmitting the repeating signal: “REGINA TAKEN   SEND HELP   GOING AFTER THEM”

She quickly retrieved Regina’s bag and upended it to empty it of its contents. She placed a bottle of water, the gun and the GPS in the bottom and synched it closed.

“Hang on Regain,” she mumbled under her breath before running to pick up the trail.

____________________________________________________________________________

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” Gold calmly circled Regina, “Who else is coming? How many are there and when will they arrive?”

Regina didn’t say anything. She hadn’t spoken in over an hour. She was sat in a chair in the center of the room, her hands and feet tied. She watched as Neal paced like a caged lion in front of her never taking his eye from hers. Jones sat in the opposite corner systematically slicing an apple with a long knife, slowly chewing each piece as he watched both Gold and Neal.

Gold was suddenly in front of Regina, face to face with only inches separating them, “Answer the question!”

Regina held her ground, if you could call her seated, helpless position that. “Go to hell,” she seethed surprisingly calm.

“This isn’t working,” Neal exclaimed as he continued to pace. “Let me question her,” he said as he rubbed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

“This is _all_ bullshit,” Jones finally having enough, jumped from his seat and moved toward Regina.

“Tell us what we need to know or I swear to GOD I’m going to put a bullet in your brain!” Jones, now standing, raised the pistol and stalked to Regina. He didn’t stop until the barrel of the gun was pressing into her left temple.

Regina closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. This was it; this was how she was going to die. No one knew she was here except Emma, August and Marco. August and Marco weren’t coming, the Marshals weren’t coming and Emma…wasn’t coming.

A tear slid down her cheek as Jones asked her once again to answer the question. She sighed and visibly relaxed her posture. If she was going to die she wanted to make sure these men knew the price they would pay.

“If you kill me, you won’t know anything! I’m a US Marshal and they will hunt you to the ends of the earth for killing one of their own. If you kill me you’ll run for the rest of your miserable lives,” she looked directly at Neal. “You don’t have to do this, you can take them out of here and just leave me. You haven’t done as much as these two…”

Neal jumped forward and slapped Regina across the face. “Shut up Bitch! You don’t get to tell me what I’ve done. You! You were the one who brought Emma into this! You were the one who got Emma killed!”

Gold stepped between them and pushed Neal back forcefully but not hard enough to move him more than a couple of feet. He looked at Killian who now stood with the gun to his side, “Why don’t you two go outside and gather some firewood for the evening?” He moved over to the table and began taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. “I believe I can get exactly what we need from the dear Marshal.”

Jones thought for a few seconds and then grinned down at Regina; he knew Gold would get his information and it wouldn’t be pretty. “Sure thing,” Killian put the gun in the back waist band on his jeans and looked to Neal, “Come on then, let dear old dad take care of this.”

Neal looked between Gold and Jones a couple of times and then back down to Regina, who’s nose had produced a small trickle of blood from the slap he had delivered. “Fine, but don’t kill her…yet.”

Outside Killian made his way around to the left and rear of the cabin while Neal moved in the opposite direction. He wasn’t interested in firewood but he needed to calm down and evaluate what was happening and what to do next. He wonder a short distance into the woods and then took one knee, turning to watch Killian through the bushes as he stacked wood by the front door.

Neal heard a branch snap behind him and simultaneously felt and hand clasp over his mouth to quiet his reaction. He immediately tensed with the intention of fighting when he turned and came face to face with Emma.

“Sshhh,” she quieted him.

“Emma!”

“Shhh,” she said as she placed her hand over his mouth again.

Neal nodded his understanding and whispered, “How are you ali…?”

Emma interrupted with her own question, “How did you get here? Did you bring others? I didn’t see anyone else…”

“Emma, you’re alive,” Neal pulled her into a hug.

She let out a releaved sigh, “Yeah, I’m alive, why wouldn’t I be! Where are the others?” She looked around confused and then back to Neal.

“Neal, how did you guys get here so fast? I just sent the signal before I left the cabin. I thought you’d at least be a bit behind me.”

Neal looked puzzled and then back to see if Killian had heard them; Killian no longer stood in front of the cabin. Neal stood and pulled Emma to her feet with him and walked a few paces further from the cabin.

“Neal?”

Neal stayed quiet, trying to think; it was obvious Emma had no idea why he was here. Did she think he was part of some rescue operation? What signal did she send?

“What did you say about a signal? Who did you send a signal to? How?” Neal questioned her in a whispered tone and pulled her back down to a kneeling position with him.

“My GPS, I sent a signal to August,” Emma was even more confused as she studied Neal. And then it hit her; she remembered what Regina had said, “ _they knew we were coming…the bomb was meant for me…”_

“Wait, if you don’t know about the signal then how are you even here? _Why_ are you here?” she studied his face as he searched for the right answer, hoping her instincts were wrong. She tried to separate herself from him physically. She stood and took a couple of hesitant steps backward and was grabbed from behind by the waist and shoulders, lifted from the ground forcefully.

“Wait!” Neal shouted as Jones held Emma off the ground as she struggled to free herself.

Jones drug/carried her to the opening in front of the cabin and threw her to the ground. Neal was at her side instantly.

“I thought you said she was dead!” Killian spat at Neal.

“I thought she was,” Neal looked at Emma sadly and reached to comfort her. She withdrew from him and scrambled to get to her feet only to be pushed down once again by Jones.

“Leave her alone!” Neal jumped to his feet to get between Emma and Killian.

“So you can what?” Killian yelled, “Live out here forever with your girlfriend? Don’t you see, she’s no different than that bitch in there!” Killian pointed to the cabin.

Emma’s eyes followed his finger, “Regina!” she yelled.

“Shut up,” Neal yelled to no one specifically, “Just shut up and let me think!” he held his hands over both ears as if trying to block out the yelling and began to pace like a petulant child.

Jones bent and grabbed Emma by the arm to bring her to her feet forcefully causing Emma to yelp in pain. Neal reflexively stepped into Killian’s space and landed a right hook to his jaw which sent him to the ground.

Killian paused only for a second on his knees holding the left side of his face and then he turned to Neal, “You’re going to pay for that asshole.” And then you lunged at Neal, catching him around the waist and sending both of them to the ground in a perfect tackle any football player would be proud of.

As the men struggled Emma scrambled to her feet but as she stood she came face to face with Regina and the barrel of a revolver.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” Gold asked over Regina’s shoulder, his right arm wrapped tight around Regina’s neck holding her close to him as a shield. “Stop that you idiots!” he glanced sideways to the men fighting on the ground. “I said stop it!” he then raised the revolver into the air and fired a shot.

Killian and Neal stopped fighting instantly both on the ground, heaving to catch their breath. Regina never blinked as she took in the sight of Emma. Emma took in Regina’s state; bloody nose, bruised cheek and swollen eye. She stepped forward and reached for her but didn’t get far before Gold’s firearm was pointed at her once again.

“You must be Emma Swan, Neal has told me a lot about you,” he said as Emma gritted her teeth and cast a sideways glare at Neal.

“Let her go!” Emma spat at Gold.

“Aht, aht, aht,” Gold tutted with a sinister smile. “Seems we have a bit of a love triangle here. I see the way you’re looking at our lovely Marshal. You two must have gotten closer than Neal expected.”

Killian was now on his feet and brandishing a firearm of his own. “I say we use this one against the Marshal, I think she’ll tell us what we want to know now that we have something to persuade her with.” Jones now stood beside Emma and ran a single finger down her check.

“Leave her alone!” both Neal and Regina spoke at the same time; Neal still kneeling on the ground a few feet away.

“Interesting,” Jones said as he took a step back and stood at arm’s length from Emma. “Now tell us what we need to know or she dies right here,” he finished as he raised the gun and pointed it at Emma’s right temple looking straight at Regina.

Emma closed her eyes and swallowed as she heard Jones cock the hammer. A split second passed and then everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Something wet hit Regina in the face and then she heard the shot. She blinked and expected to open her eyes to see Emma falling but that wasn’t what she saw at all.

Killian Jones stood with a dazed expression on his face and swayed from side to side slightly as his arm fell to his side and the firearm slipped from his grip. He collapsed and landed at Emma’s feet. Regina looked down to discover the gaping bullet hole through his scalp just behind his ear.

As if realizing what had happened, Regina buckled her knees and kicked backward to catch Gold in the side of the knee, causing him to stumble backward only to catch his footing and right himself while bringing his firearm back up to position, pointed at Emma. Another shot rang out and Gold fell backward from the force of impact.

Neal scrambled forward yelling something incoherent but Emma’s reflexes kicked in and she sent a four inch throwing knife three inches into his left shoulder before catching a stumbling Regina in her arms and lowering her slowly to the ground.

Within seconds, ten men, each carrying semi-automatic rifles seeking a target, swarmed the grounds and cabin, shouting commands, “Clear! Clear!” They were dressed in white helmets, white pants and jackets, their backs emblazoned with black letters that read US MARSHAL.

Emma didn’t notice any of them. She hurried to untie Regina’s hands and pulled her into her, holding her close as she wiped Killian Jones’ blood spatter from her face. “It’s okay,” she said as she held her, “I’ve got you, I’ve got you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe we're at the end! You all have been amazing and I really can't thank you enough. I'm so glad you took the time to follow along.  
> You'll notice there is one more chapter (epilogue) to come, I want to close all the loose ends for you before we send our girls into 'happy ever after'. Woops! was that a spoiler?


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so overwhelmed at the response I've had from this experience. I am truly humbled.  
> Please enjoy this last chapter and share if you like.

Seven months later….

Emma looked down at the pile of paperwork in front of her. How had she gone from a backcountry guide and part time office worker to... _this_? She despised paperwork! _If I had known I would be buried with this kind of …_ The knock at the door distracted her.

“Come in,” she said without looking up from her desk.

“Hey, there Madame…”

“Ruby, I told you not to call me that!” Emma interrupted her best friend as she came through the door carrying a package wrapped in silver paper.

“But everyone else gets to …”

“Not you,” Emma said as she stood and smoothed her skirt before moving around to greet her friend with a hug. “You don’t get to call me anything but Emma. I insist. I'm still just Emma.”

“Wow you look great!” Ruby said as she placed the gift on the desk and further took in Emma’s outfit.

“Well it is a special occasion. One of my first official acts as Mayor of West Yellowstone and I wanted to look the part,” she said turning to check her appearance for the hundredth time in the mirror hung on the closet door of her office. She wore a black skirt and crisp white blouse, her suit jacket was hung on a hanger by the door.

“Have you heard from Mary Margaret?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, they are on their way, should be here any minute,” Ruby smiled. “I brought you a gift,” she said as she reached for the package. “I’m sorry it’s taken so long but it took a while to get it back and cleaned.”

Emma accepted the gift with a smile, “Ruby, you didn’t have to …”

“It’s important to you guys and I wanted to make sure you got it back…now that everything is over.”

Emma started opening the package and Ruby stopped her with a hand to her forearm, “Wait, I’ll just get emotional if I watch you open it so I’m going to step out and give you a minute to yourself.”

Emma stilled her hands and watched her friend leave and close the door behind her. When Ruby was gone she moved to the small couch in the corner and placed the package on her lap before slowly unwrapping the contents.

As she finished removing the paper she ran her thumb under the tape and flipped the lid back to reveal a black jacket that was painfully familiar. She raised the US Marshall’s jacket from the box and immediately turned it to display the emblem on the back. She slowly traced the letters with her fingertips and stopped at the two holes in the fabric; the memories came flooding back…

  _____________________________             

_Emma watched the tree line fade below them as the helicopter lifted off. She held Regina as close as she could to her both in relief and in reassurance. This was finally going to be over._

_After convincing the doctors that she was uninjured save for the cut on her arm she was finally able to find Regina in an exam room a few doors down._

_Regina was bruised, exhausted and hypothermic but she would be okay. They wanted to keep her overnight for observation but she would get little rest with the State Police and Marshals’ constantly in and out of her room with questions; Emma never left her side._

_A few hours after they arrived, Ruby, Marco and August came to visit at which time Emma was finally able to piece together how they were rescued._

_August and Marco knew the details of the trip and trusted that Emma was fully capable of taking care of herself and Regina. They, however, didn’t trust that there were potentially two fugitives hell bent on never being discovered waiting on the two women. August never stopped pacing the floor and finally convinced Marco to call the state police and inform them of the details. He knew Emma would be angry with him but if he couldn’t go help her himself he wanted to send someone who could, just in case._

_Trooper Scott Little took the call very seriously and called the US Marshal’s main field office. Supervisor Locksley was unable to be reached but his boss seemed deeply concerned that one of his officers was on her own in the wild. He would figure out how this happened and deal with those responsible once the situation was contained._

_The Marshal’s emergency response team was quickly gathered and a plan was set in motion to follow the women, catch up to them and, together, proceed to check out if Emma’s theory was correct. Unfortunately, they didn’t reach them in time to keep Emma from being shot at or Regina from being taken hostage. Once Emma activated the GPS signal a message was received by the unit commander and they were able to zero in on Emma’s locator._

_With both Gold and Jones dead, Neal Cassidy was left with many questions and many charges to answer for. Including who killed William Scarlett, whose body was found a few hundred yards from the cabin under a pile of brush? The answer to that question was partially answered when the DNA from the bloodstained knife in Rupert Gold’s boot matched the DNA of Scarlett. It was assumed that Gold had taken his life in order to tie up a loose end._

_Once everything settled out, Regina and Emma (along with the cooperating Mr. Smee, who spilled every detail for a lighter sentence) testified at Neal’s trial and without much deliberation, he was sentenced to a very long stay in the federal prison system for attempted murder of a federal officer, aiding and abetting known fugitives and several other charges._

_Regina had made several trips back and forth to California and spent many hours putting together all of the details for the files on Jones, Gold and now Cassidy. The work was exhausting but she found time to spend with Emma and encouraged her to take the job as Mayor._

_Regina convinced Emma that she was right for the position. Emma would essentially work for the city council as a hired official but a special election was held as a confirmation of their choice. Emma, despite being unopposed, was overwhelming received with high regard and generous support from the local population. It was hard to find a soul that had an ill word to say about her._

_One of her first orders of business was to find permanent replacements for the town’s small sheriff’s department._

_________________________________

Another knock on the door brought Emma back to the here and now. As she rose from the couch to open the door in walked a smiling Mary Margaret dressed in her Sunday best pushing a wheelchair bound David Nolan.

“David!” Emma exclaimed. “I’m so glad you could make it!” She rushed forward to hug them both.

Ruby followed close behind now holding the hand of her recently declared boyfriend, Scott Little, and stood beaming as the friends exchanged greetings.

“David, how are you feeling? What’s the latest news from the doctors?” Emma asked amazed at the progress David had made in his recovery.

“I’m doing great and feel really good aside from expected aches and pains occasionally.”

Emma looked to Mary Margaret for confirmation, receiving a nod and smile.

“Seriously,” David drew her attention once again. “Watch.”

He turned his head to Mary Margaret and with a nod she handed him a cane. Emma stepped back and watched as David scooted himself to the front of his chair and then proceeded to stand, albeit on shaky legs, to his full height.

“Oh my god, that’s wonderful!” Emma exclaimed.

“Well, I can’t help you swear in the new sheriff from a sitting position now can I?” he asked Emma.

Emma just stood there shaking her head. “I suppose not. Are you sure your okay with this? I mean, you won’t be the sheriff anymore?”

“Emma, I’ve told you, I’m fine with it,” David said as he sat back down. “I think it’s time this town had some stability. Leroy has done a fine job filling in but he told me it’s not something he wants to do full time. We need a permanent, _capable,_ sheriff…”

“David,” Emma started.

He raised a hand to stop her, “It’s okay Emma, we can’t have a sheriff who can’t even walk…yet!”

She smiled at him. They had had this conversation many times before. David would stay on the payroll with the department and help the new, full time sheriff as much as he could. The city council, along with the new Mayor, voted unanimously for the new hire. Even though the Sheriff technically answered to the Mayor’s office, they were hired by the city and they knew the new sheriff and David would get along.

“Speaking of,” Scott piped up from the doorway, “Where is the new sheriff? Shouldn’t we all be getting to the ceremony?”

“She’s right here,” came a familiar voice just over Ruby’s shoulder.

They all turned together to see the soon-to-be-official Sheriff Regina Mills strolling down the hall in a crisp, class A sheriff’s uniform complete with gold name tag and badge.

Emma could only smile as Regina approached, Regina never taking her eyes off of Emma.

Mary Margaret cleared her throat as the two women came together in front of them snapping both women out of their haze.

“Well, I guess we’ll see you both in council chambers in a few minutes,” Mary Margaret said as she began to back David out of the room. As she started down the hall she had to turn and grab Ruby by the shirt tail to get her to follow.

“What?” Ruby asked, “Those two are so cute…”

“Come on Ruby, give them some privacy for a minute,” her boyfriend admonished, “I’m sure August and Marco are waiting for us anyway.”

Regina and Emma both watched their friends leave and close the door behind them. They both laughed as they could still hear Ruby complaining as they walked away.

“You look great,” Regina said as she stepped closer and took Emma’s hand.

“Why thank you Sheriff. You look sexy as hell in that uniform,” Emma said as she moved unprofessionally close.

“Now now,” Regina stopped her with a single finger to Emma’s lips as they approached. “We said we could remain professional in our new capacities.”

“I know, I know but for god’s sakes I didn’t consider how hot you would be in that uniform,” she didn’t let Regina stop her this time as she moved in to wrap her in her arms and begin kissing her neck.

“Mmm,” Regina moaned as she let Emma have her way, “This is a special occasion…I suppose…It wouldn’t hurt this one time,” she said between kisses.

“We really don’t have a lot of time,” Emma pouted as she pulled back with her arms resting on Regina’s shoulders and her fingers laced under soft brown hair around her neck. “Plus we’ll have plenty of time after the ceremony and dinner,” she said with a suggestive wiggle of her brow.

Regina reached to pull Emma’s hands into her own and studied them as she gave light kisses to each. “You’re right. We have plenty of time,” she smiled.

“This is your last chance to back out,” Emma said in an unsure whisper.

“Why would I want to back out?” Regina held her hands tight.

“You sold your place in California, your quit your job as a federal marshal all for…”

“All for what I knew was right for us Emma, to give _us_ a chance,” she held her gaze. “We’ve discussed this and I don’t know what else I can say to make you understand that this is right, this is what I want to do and this is where I want to be. Here with you, as long as you’ll put up with me.”

“What if …?” Emma started.

“Stop, no what if’s. I’m here to stay and, at this point if you have second thoughts, we will just have to put up with each other working side by side,” Regina smiled as she leaned in and kissed Emma’s cheek.

Emma studied her a few seconds and smiled, “I know, I know. I just have a hard time convincing myself you’re real sometimes. I’m always amazed you could be with someone like…”

“Like a strong, determined, wonderful person such as yourself?” Regina finished for her.

“I don’t know about strong…”

“Well I do, both strength of character and physical,” Regina said the last part with a seductive wiggle of her brow.

“Seriously,” Emma said and she moved in to kiss Regina.

“Seriously, I wouldn’t want to be on your bad side. I’ve seen your right hook, remember?” Regina smiled as she fondly remembered an angry Emma, without hesitation, walking up to Robert Locksley and punching him right in the nose as he entered Regina’s hospital room several months ago.

“I know what you’re referring to and I think you gave it to him worse than I ever could have with that tongue lashing you gave him before his boss walked in and suspended him on the spot,” Emma recalled.

“Well, ‘I told you so’ just didn’t seem to carry enough bite to meet the gravity of the situation,” she smiled. “So we’re both equally dangerous and that makes us made for each other,” Regina pulled her into wrapping her arms around her waist.

They stood there, embraced in each other’s arms for a few more comfortable moments until Regina caught site of the jacket that now lay on the couch.

Moving from Emma’s embrace, she walked over and picked it ups, inspecting it in the same manner that Emma had minute earlier, “Where did you get this? I thought this was in evidence at the state lab?”

“Ruby brought it as a gift. She said we should have it. I guess she got it from Scott now that the case is settled. She also said she had it cleaned.” Emma moved to Regina’s side and admired the jacket.

“I suppose it does hold a great deal of sentiment for us,” Regina said as Emma took it from her to place it on a hanger.

“Yeah, if nothing else it’s a great conversation piece,” she winked as she hung it on the rack by the door. “We should get in there before they send someone to find us.”

“You mean before Ruby comes looking to catch us in a compromising position,” Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist from behind and pulled her close.

“Yes, yes, that’s exactly what I mean, Sheriff,” Emma laughed.

“Hold on,” Regina spun her to face her one more time, “One last thing Madame Mayor.”

Emma giggled as she settled into the familiar embrace, “What is it Sheriff?”

“I love you Emma Swan,” Regina said without hesitation and unwavering confidence.

Emma sobered quickly, wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck and placed a soft kiss to those plump firm lips she was so used to but could never get enough of, “I love you too Regina Mills.”

Regina removed Emma’s suit jacket from the hanger on the rack and, as they walked hand in hand out of the office and closed the door, the US Marshal’s jacket swung on its hanger with a quiet squeak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
